


Throes of Passion

by Tonlor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonlor/pseuds/Tonlor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto starts to build a Harem, Will he be able to control all the women or will they over run him? This is a 'M' rated story to stay out if you don't like reading naughtiness. As a note. there is little to no plot in this. Originally put up on Fanfiction. Now it comes here. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Throes of Passion  
Naruto Uzumaki’s Harem

~A/N~ This is my Naruto Harem Story I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Few notes first for Naruto to have a Harem I greatly changed his mood he still goofs off but the war heavily changed him. He now comes off more serious and rather cocky knowing how strong he is.

Chapter One: The Alluring Anko

Naruto walked peacefully through the streets of Konoha heading towards his favorite training ground. He couldn't take more than ten steppes without someone asking for an autograph or some girl to ask him out on a date. He ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair as he turned down another request for a woman who before the war wouldn't have given him the time of day.  
“I need to get a haircut,” Naruto said as he noticed how shaggy his hair had become. Yet again another woman asked him out and another child asked for an autograph. He happily signed the autograph and again turned the woman down. He shrugged his shoulders and took off out of the village wanting to practice his summons and Rasengan variations.  
He reached his favorite training area; it was a peaceful stream near a waterfall. The sound of the water always calmed him after a long day.  
“Naruto,” Kurama gained his attention. Naruto closed his eyes and fell into his metal realm to speak with the nine tailed fox.  
“What’s up Kurama?” Naruto asked facing the massive chakra monster.  
“When are you going to grow up and get a girl?” Kurama asked.  
“What the hell brought this on?” Naruto asked looking confused at the Nine-tails  
“I've grown attached to you Naruto I desire to see you happy now,” Kurama explained lowering his head to look at Naruto closer.  
“Well I don’t know most girls just want to date the hero not Naruto Uzumaki,” Naruto replied. Kurama rolled his massive eyes and chuckled lightly  
“What about that girl with the eyes?” he asked pointed a clawed finger toward his eyes.  
“Who Hinata?” Naruto asked trying to think of a girl with ‘those eyes’ that he meant.  
“Yes she openly said she loved you,” Kurama replied  
“I don’t know how I feel about her is all,” Naruto replied seeing Kurama lift his head.  
“Someone is coming,” Kurama said sniffing.  
“Yeah I can feel her too,” Naruto replied taking notice to a presence moving towards them; he quickly figured out who it was thanks to the less than benign chakra.  
“Her you know who it is?” Kurama asked  
“Yeah it’s Anko,” Naruto said.  
“Why is she looking for you?” Kurama asked.  
“Not sure if she is but time to go see,” Naruto said leaving his mind.

Naruto jumped up just as Anko walked into the area. She stopped seeing Naruto. “Oh I didn’t think anyone would be out here,” Anko said looking at Naruto.  
“Neither did I,” Naruto said looking at Anko.  
“Why are you out here?” Anko asked.  
“Training you?” Naruto asked.  
“Same, but there isn't enough space for you…. How about we spar for who gets the spot,” Anko said with a mischievous grin.  
“Not a good idea,” Naruto said shaking his head.  
“What am I not good enough?” Anko asked.  
“No you’re not I would pulverize you,” Naruto said cockily.  
“You are an annoying little piss ant,” Anko growled.  
“I might be but I know how strong you are compared to me,” Naruto shrugged.  
“Oh that’s it we are fighting and I am shutting the mouth of yours,” Anko growled losing her temper.  
“If it means that much to you the area is all yours,” Naruto said starting to leave.  
“Oh hell no I want to fight you now,” Anko retorted.  
“I have nothing to gain,” Naruto replied.  
“Fine how about we make a wager then,” Anko said hardly thinking she was seething with how he looked down on her.  
“Ugh… Fine what do you wager and what should I wager?” Naruto asked turning around.  
“Ourselves if I beat you your my slave and vice versa,” Anko said.  
“What?!?” Naruto asked taken completely off balance. He could hear Kurama busting a gut in his mind.  
“You heard me,” Anko replied her mind clearing to comprehend what she had said. “Yeah winner takes the other as a submissive for whatever they chose,”  
“You’re fucking kidding me right?” Naruto asked. Anko reacted by biting her thumb and summoning something. Naruto watched as a small pitch black snake with green eyes and a writing quill for a tail appeared before them.  
“I haven’t been summoned in such a long time,” the snake said looking to Anko.  
“Get a contract summon out,” Anko growled still mad.   
“I didn't agree to this,” Naruto replied.  
“Do it or I am going to attack and keep attacking until I kill you,” Anko said with a grin. Naruto rolled his eyes and bit his thumb and closed his eyes having to concentrate to summon something he had never summoned before.  
The smoke cleared and a small yellow frog sat a scroll in one webbed hand and a quill in the other. “Naruto Uzumaki? Why did you summon me?” the frog asked.  
“Ask her she demanded I summon you,” Naruto replied. The frog turned to see the snake and cracked up laughing the moment she made contact with the snake.  
“Oh my long time no see, Mirdara,” the frog said.  
“Yesss it has been Gamateshi,” Mirdara replied his voice was deep and cold.  
“So this is obviously a contract of servitude with you being here,” Gamateshi said.  
“Yesss that is the only contacts I do,” Mirdara replied revealing a scroll from his stomach.  
“So who is the dominate one and who is the submissive?” the summons both asked.  
“Hasn't been decided,” Anko replied.  
“Well a contract can’t be written until we know ssso get to it,” Mirdara replied clearly annoyed.  
“The garden snake is right,” Gamateshi replied Mirdara hissed at Gamateshi.  
“Fine then let’s do this Naruto,” Anko growled.  
“Last chance back out or I will beat you down,” Naruto said on his last straw.  
“Bring it on,” Anko retorted pulling out a kunai. Naruto gave a sigh and drew a kunai readying himself for Anko’s angered assault. Anko moved first throwing her Kunai; Naruto caught the Kunai and returned it with one of his own. Anko flipped backwards narrowly dodging the speeding kunais.  
“If you give up now I won’t make you my sub,” Naruto said not wanting a submissive in the first place.  
“Like hell I’m going to make you my little bitch,” Anko said raising her hands sending several snakes at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and was gone an instant later having lost interest in his battle with her.  
“I’m a lot faster since I fused my chakra with Kurama’s,” Naruto said from behind Anko. She quickly whirled around a kunai in hand. Naruto side stepped her wild slash and grabbed her arm wrenching the kunai from her grasp; just as he moved to grab her other arm he saw a snake spring out of her sleeve. He barely dodged it the snakes fangs sunk into his arm rather than his face.  
“I told you I’d ge-” Anko started to see before the snake burst into flames and the venom was pushed out of the bite mark.  
“Another handy feature that Kurama gave me,” Naruto grinned his arm turned yellow as Kurama’s chakra cleansed his system.  
“Just beat her already Kit,” Kurama’s voice echoed in his mind.  
“Kit?” Really what the hell?” Naruto asked still holding Anko at bay.  
“Just end it and give her a good fucking,” Kurama growled lustfully.  
“Why the hell do you want me to fuck her?” Naruto asked confused.  
“Release for you is release for me,” Kurama said rather disgustingly.  
“That’s gross,” Naruto replied chuckling lightly.  
“What can I say I am a male fox and you have a rather foxy woman stuck in your grasp,” Kurama laughed.  
“Ugh really that was a bad pun,” Naruto said.  
“You need yourself a girl or two so start claiming them,” Kurama laughed.  
“You seriously think I want some submissive snake loving bat shit crazy chick under me in anyway?” Naruto asked.  
“Just take a look at her for a moment. She may seem mad but she loves this,” Kurama replied causing Naruto to pause and turn his attention to Anko whom he still rather easily held at bay. And no shit Kurama was right she was enjoying this.  
“Just a moment Anko… what happens if you lose have you put any thought into that?” Naruto asked releasing her and jumping back.  
“Yes I’m your slave for whatever you want. A slut to fuck, a bitch to cook, a whore to clean whatever I have to do I will do but… I won’t lose so,” Anko grinned not letting her guard down for even an instant.  
“You already have,” Naruto said starting to like the idea of Anko cooking and cleaning for him the free sex would just be a bonus.  
“So what do you think Kurama? And don’t let your weird desire for ‘release’ affect your judgment,” Naruto asked.  
“Fine in truth I think she has some subconscious need for a ‘master’ figure and she wants to be a slave. She just has that look the need to be dominated wholly and completely,” Kurama explained.  
“Sadly I think you’re right… fine I’ll end it,” Naruto said returning to the ‘fight’ as hand. Anko rushed him kunai’s in both hands. Naruto was gone before her eyes and appeared behind her taking both of her arms into his hands. He gave a swift kick to the back of her knees dropping her down. Another Naruto stood a few feet away holding a Rasengan and charged in.  
“Submit,” Naruto commanded as the other Naruto closed in. Anko’s voice acted before she thought.  
“I submit!” She cried out as the Rasengan wielding Naruto was inches from her. The other Naruto vanished along with the Rasengan.  
“We have our ‘dominate’ and our ‘submissive’,” Gamateshi said rolling out a scroll alongside Mirdara.  
“Yesss now how far should his command control her?” Mirdara asked looking at Gamateshi.  
“Completely if he gives her a command, as long as it isn't life threatening, she will have to obey and follow his orders,” Gamateshi replied  
“Sssounds good,” the two summons wrote for several minutes.  
“What about her dutiesss? Cleaning, cooking, sssexual advances, ninja missionsss, cleanlinesss,” Mirdara asked his constant strain on his ‘s’ was starting to annoy Naruto  
“Cleaning and Cooking are obvious. As for Ninja Mission the Dominate must review the mission and deem it a nonlife threatening mission. And Sexual she must comply with all command excluding sharing her with other men… unless she agrees to it,” Gamateshi replied as the work continued until they had a full and binding contract.  
“Not bad… everything looks ssset… now for the signaturesss,” Mirdara slithered over to Naruto.  
“Sign these spotsss,” Mirdara commanded pointing to several spots before he handed him his quilled tail. Naruto nodded and scribed down his name in all the spots.  
“Now for some blood on thisss bottom line,” Mirdara commanded. Naruto nodded and bit his thumb pressing it to the seal. Gamateshi had just finished with Anko when Naruto finished with Mirdara. The two summons switched and the process started over.  
“These contracts demand a witnesss,” Mirdara said looking to Gamateshi.  
“The Hokage would be best. That way she can send mission to Anko that wouldn’t be life threatening,” Gamateshi replied.  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea she might frown on this,” Naruto replied.  
“She can frown all she wants, if she tried to destroy these contracts she will die,” Gamateshi replied seeming almost evil.  
“You’d kill her for that?” Anko asked shocked.  
“No the full force of the contract would repulse onto her,” Mirdara spoke before Gamateshi could.  
“She would either die or she would take your place,” Gamateshi replied pointing at Anko. “Now then let’s go inform the Hokage of this,” the frog landed on Naruto’s head while the snake slid up his back and onto his shoulders.  
“Anko go get your arms checked for any damage,” Naruto commanded.  
“Yes sir,” Anko answered as he left. ‘Sir? Why did I say sir? Oh it must have been something in the contract,’ Anko moved after Naruto her aim the konoha hospital.

Tsunade sat behind her desk deep in thought as she read over the requests for the Chunin exams that were to be held in a few months. She looked up to see Shizune placing some tea in front of her. “You’re almost done with your paperwork that’s amazing Tsunade-sama,” Shizune smiled. Both of their attentions were instantly grabbed by the orange clad blonde haired ninja walked in with a yellow frog on his head and a pitch black snake on his shoulders.  
“Naruto are those contract summons?” Tsunade asked in shock not having seen one in many… many years.  
“Yes they will explain,” Naruto said sitting down in a chair as the two summons moved to the desk. Gamateshi gave a bow to Tsunade as did Mirdara; Mirdara gave a nod to Gamateshi whom pulled the contract scroll out of her stomach just as Mirdara did.  
“Naruto Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi have entered a contractually binding master and slave, dominate and submissive relationship in where Anko is Naruto’s slave for his desires,” Gamateshi replied. Shizune’s face paled and she nearly fainted when she heard the frog explain their reason or being there. Tsunade on the other hand was furious.  
“WHAT!?!” Tsunade jumped up shouting at Naruto. “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing Naruto!”  
“It was not Master Uzumaki that demanded thisss. Little Anko pushed it to usss,” Mirdara hissed his quill on another seal.  
“I can’t accept this you will undo this contract this instant,” Tsunade commanded.  
“I knew you would say that,” Gamateshi replied giving a nod to Mirdara.  
“Thisss contract can’t be broke and if you try to break it, it may kill you,” Mirdara said gaining Tsunade’s full attention.  
“Like hell. Naruto end this now,” Tsunade replied.  
“He can’t,” Gamateshi replied.  
“What why not?” Tsunade asked.  
“Come know have you never dealt with contract summonsss before?” Mirdara replied starting to get annoyed.  
“Only to gain the ability to summon slugs,” Tsunade replied trying to calm herself.  
“Well how difficult would it be for you to break your contract with them?” Gamateshi asked.  
“It can’t be once you’ve chosen a summon that what you get no changes,” Tsunade said starting to understand.  
“Thisss contract works the same for all intentsss and purposesss Anko belongsss to Naruto now,” Mirdara said rolling out the end of his contract just a Gamateshi did.  
“Now we need a witness so if you would,” Gamateshi said.  
Tsunade took the scroll and started to read it over. Her face paled as she read she couldn’t believe how extensive this contract was. It covered everything from eating and sleeping to training and mission to sex and children. “I guess I have no choice,” Tsunade shook her head and scribed her name on the witness line on both contracts then added her blood print on them.  
“Anko Mitarashi is now sealed into the servitude of Naruto Uzumaki,” the summons said in unison. “THE SEALS ARE SET!” the both vanished in plumes of smoke.  
“What the fuck Naruto,” Tsunade asked. Shizune was still too shocked to speak.  
“Hey I didn’t want to do it in the first place but she pushed and pushed… didn’t you Anko,” Naruto said looking to Anko whom walked into the room.  
“Yes Naruto-sama,” Anko spoke mentally chastising herself for calling him sama.  
“I’ll let you explain exactly what you did,” Naruto pointed to the floor indicating her to stand there and explain everything to Tsunade. And explain she did; she spent almost an hour explain and explaining until Tsunade finally gave in and begrudgingly accepted the fact that she couldn't do anything but give in and ask Naruto to be good to his new ‘slave’ because she still had missions to do.

Naruto stood in the street pondering on what to do with Anko. He could just tell her to live as if he never defeated her or he could be a full blown master. Anko stood a few feet away unable think of anything other than serving Naruto to her fullest. ‘What is wrong with me…? I can’t focus on anything when I’m near him,’ Anko closed her eyes trying to clear her mind.  
“Anko follow me,” Naruto said making Anko’s eyes snap open and quickly move to follow Naruto. The two moved through the village heading towards his home.  
“So what are you going to do Kit?” Kurama’s voice echoed.  
“Two things, one stop calling me Kit. And two I have no idea,” Naruto replied.  
“How about you fuck the hell out of her then have her make you a sandwich,” Kurama grinned.  
“You know that sounds rather sexist,” Naruto replied.  
“Bullshit you own her,” Kurama replied starting to laugh. Naruto shook his head trying to forget his comment and laugh.  
“Is everything OK Naruto-sama?” Anko asked making a few civilians stop hearing that statement.  
“Yeah I’m fine just thinking,” Naruto replied. ‘Did she just call me sama?’ Naruto asked himself.  
“Oh she did and she’s been doing it for a while,” Kurama said. Naruto saw his apartment and pushed Kurama back into his mind letting himself focus.

“Hey Sakura did you hear the news?” Ino asked running up to the pinkette.  
“What news?” Sakura asked confused.  
“Naruto and Anko,” Ino replied.  
“Together?” Sakura asked stunned.  
“She called him Naruto-sama,” Ino said.  
“What the fuck,” Sakura said completely confused.  
“She’s been following him all day too,” Ino added.  
“That’s just weird,” Sakura added.  
“I know it’s like she’s his slave or something,” Ino said as Shizune walked up effectively silencing both of them.  
“Shizune how are you today?” Sakura asked.  
“I have to ask you to not spread that rumor too much,” Shizune said leaning into them.  
“Why not?” Ino asked.  
“Because it’s not what you think so please don’t spread it too much,” Shizune said with a soft smile.  
“OK we won’t,” the two girls said but both wanted to know more and they both knew how they were going to get their information; directly from the source.

Naruto sat on his bed Anko in a chair a few feet from him. He rubbed his chin while he tried to think of what to do. “Naruto-sama… would you like me to make you something to eat?” Anko asked looking at Naruto.  
“That actually sounds good,” Naruto said giving her a nod.  
“What would you like?” Anko asked she couldn’t figure out why she was acting so strange.  
“Whatever you can make will be fine,” Naruto said still trying to figure out what he was going to do. Anko move to his kitchen and started to make something rather quickly.

“What should I do? And I want a real answer,” Naruto asked now standing in his inner realm the nine tailed fox a few feet from him.  
“Honesty, I say take the win and keep her,” Kurama replied with surprising seriousness.  
“Seriously though you think I should ‘keep’ her?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes keep her and treat her right. Show her that she is in fact the lucky winner to have you,” Kurama said finally getting Naruto to accept his role and snapped him out of his confused funk.

Anko walked in to see Naruto sitting his eyes closed and his breathing low. ‘He must be talking to the Nine-Tailed Fox,’ Anko set down a plate of food the smell drifted into Naruto’s nose.  
“I smell food,” Kurama said as their talking came to an end.  
“You’re right she must have finished cooking,” Naruto said leaving his inner world. Naruto opened his eyes to see a plate of food before him. A bowl of rice, udon noodles, and several Dango sticks.  
“I’m not sure how good of a cook I am,” Anko said as Naruto picked up the noodles.  
“If they taste half as good as they smell they will be fine,” Naruto said looking to see Anko had no food.  
“Help yourself… I won’t make it to the Dango so you can have it,” Naruto said. Anko nodded and took the plate of Dango and started to eat. Her eyes kept moving to Naruto as he ate hoping for a good reaction. When her eyes weren't on him they were on the pigsty of a place he called home.  
“Naruto-sama?” Anko gained his attention.  
“Yes?” he asked.  
“You could live with me… I have a much nicer place,” Anko said somewhat nervously. Naruto stopped and nodded.  
“That’s a good idea, more space easier for two,” Naruto said finishing his noodles and moving to the rice.  
“We can start moving as soon as you want then,” Anko said blushing knowing all the weird stuff she was doing blushing, acting nervously, calling him sama and sir, wanting to service him had to be in the contact effecting her ability to think for herself. And sadly she was starting to like it.  
“Sounds good… So this contract means I can do just about anything?” Naruto asked making Anko’s heart race; what was he going to ask her to do?  
“Y… yes,” Anko replied nervously.  
“So here’s my question. If I asked you to have sex with me before this contract would you?” Naruto asked.  
“I would have been annoyed with your approach but… yes I think I would have,” Anko answered blushing.  
“You mean it?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes… I've always liked how you looked so I wouldn't have argued for long,” Anko replied.  
“So what are you willing to do sexually?” Naruto asked.  
“Anything Naruto-sama wants to do,” Anko replied.  
“Well first off we are changing how you dress,” Naruto said leaving the topic in a blur.  
“OK… how do you want me to dress?” Anko asked.  
“No more mesh I don’t want you showing anything off to anyone but me. So at least shorts and a tank top,” Naruto said.  
“Yes Naruto-sama,” Anko replied knowing she would have a lot of shopping to do. Anko’s eyes trailed down Naruto’s body as he sat thinking… or talking to the Nine-Tails. Her eyes reached his crotch and stopped; she could see a large bulge. She gulped slightly wanting it; she didn't care that she was a slave now the contract probably helped with that.  
“You’re staring,” Naruto said snapping Anko’s gaze away from his concealed manhood.  
“Sorry I was just… um… OK I was staring,” Anko replied trying to cover her tracks; but she failed rather epicly.  
“I don’t want you to feel contractually obligated to pleasure me,” Naruto said.  
“I don’t… but I want to…” Anko started before she felt too embarrassed to speak.  
“If you really want it… prove it,” Naruto said with a sly grin. Anko stood and started to strip; slowly and seductively. Her hips swayed as she started to dance for her new master. Naruto watched as she danced his eyes widened. He didn’t tell her to dance but hell he was going to enjoy the show. She pulled out her hair tie letting it fall around her shoulders. She spun and twisted around starting to get into her dance.  
‘This is fun… why is it so fun?’ Anko thought as she continued to dance slowly removing clothing a she did. Naruto felt his mouth go dry as her coat fell off her shoulders. He could hear Kurama cackling in the back of his mind. Anko’s hands started to slowly trace down her body stopping at her hips and the hem of her mesh shirt.  
Naruto could feel his erection painful pushing against his fly as he watched Anko’s strip tease. He watched every sway of her hips and every curve of her body. He licked his lips wanting to take her more and more.  
“Ok stop,” Naruto said stopping Anko just as she hooked her fingers through the last garment she was wearing, her panties. She looked at Naruto and waited for a command.  
Naruto took a breath and pointed down at his restrained manhood. Anko took the hint and walked as seductively as she could towards him. She knelt down in front of him her hands moved up his legs. Naruto sat back slightly letting her get a good look at him; she bit her lip lightly before she lightly pulled down his fly and freed his cock. She gave a gulp seeing his size; he wasn't just endowed he was downright hung like a horse. Anko leaned in slightly wrapping both her hands around his shaft and gave him a slow lick to gage his reaction. Naruto gave a light smile and simply watched her. Anko’s desire surfaced and she quickly wrapped her lips around his thickness and took him in.  
“Damn your mouth is tight,” Naruto groaned as she took more of him into her mouth. She quickly felt him hit the back of her throat. Anko looked up at Naruto to see him with his eyes close simply enjoying the feeling of her mouth and throat.  
She stroked the length that she wouldn't be able to take down and worked her lips and tongue over the portion in her mouth. She could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth. One of Naruto’s hands ran through her hair as she sucked; His breathing was becoming more ragged as her mouth pushed him towards his limit.  
“I’m gunna come Anko,” Naruto grunted as he tried to slow her sucking. Anko sucked away ignoring his warning. Naruto grabbed Anko’s head and erupted into her mouth; Anko drank down his seed. Wave after wave of seed sprayed down her throat.  
“So much,” Anko pulled off his cock gulping down the last mouthful.  
“I still got more too,” Naruto said with a smile. Anko looked to see he was still rock hard. She couldn’t hide a smile or the fact that she wanted more.  
“What do you want this time Naruto-sama?” Anko asked.  
“The main course,” Naruto hinted to her wetness. Anko stood a smile coming to her face.  
“How would you like me first?” Anko asked.  
“On top… I want to watch you ride me,” Naruto said as he patted his lap. Anko mounted him, his member against her thigh.  
“I’m not sure I can take it all,” Anko said taking his steely cock in her hand starting to rub it over her femininity.  
“Well take all you can then,” Naruto said as his head penetrated her. Anko placed her hands on his shoulder steadying herself as she lowered onto the large cock of her master. She had to stop over and over as she adjusted to his girth.  
“God you’re so thick, it hurts,” Anko groaned lowering still. Naruto took her hips helping her lower onto his cock. It took several minutes but she finally managed to take the majority of his manhood.  
Anko started to move as she felt herself adjusted to his size. She quickly started to bounce as fast as she could falling in to her lust. Naruto started to help her bounce picking up her speed.  
“Ah Naruto… it’s so good,” She moaned out; Naruto said nothing and started to thrust upwards as she came down. Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck as she now rode with everything she had. Naruto tightened his grip slightly feeling he desire to dominate his woman starting to take its hold.  
Anko felt herself hit the mattress, Naruto now laid over her, she moved her hands from his neck to the bed sheets allowing him to have a full view of her body as he pumped into her. Naruto started thrusting into Anko with everything he had, his eyes trailed over her body as he did. Anko moaned out each time he buried himself inside her.  
“More, more, more,” Anko moaned again and again desperate for more of her master. Naruto didn’t need her to beg he wasn’t even remotely done with her. He leaned in starting to kiss her neck and shoulders while one hand grasped and caressed her breasts.  
“I told you she is a natural born submissive,” a voice echoed in Naruto’s head  
“Not now busy,” Naruto replied inwardly throwing Kurama’s voice away focusing on his sub. Anko still laid under him still begged for more and moaning his name each time he planted himself inside her. Her hands gipped the sheets threatening to rip them from her ecstasy overload.  
“I can’t last Naruto-sama,” Anko moaned climaxing onto Naruto’s cock. Naruto gave an audible grunt feeling her walls tightly coil around him as she came.  
“Shit here it comes,” Naruto said bursting into Anko’s pussy, thick waves of seed filled her as he pumped through his release. Anko nearly screamed in pleasure as he filled her, she felt so full, something she had never felt before. She had had sex before but it had never felt this good or left her wanted more.  
Anko started to moved but fell the moment her exhaustion hit her. She passed out from the pleasure overload. Naruto rolled off her and covered her before he moved to his bathroom.

Naruto stood in his shower his mind mulling over having Anko as a literal slave. He closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn’t be much help, but he wanted the advice of the Nine-tailed beast.  
“So what do you think?” Naruto asked looking up at Kurama whom laid in his open cage.  
“What do you mean ‘what do I think’ I already told you. Keep her and be good to her,” Kurama replied rolling to his side.  
“I know but it feels weird having someone under me like this,” Naruto retorted.  
“Why because you had some thought of a happy family with Sakura or Hinata?” Kurama asked a grin coming to his face.  
“Maybe a little,” Naruto replied.  
“Well Hinata yes, but Sakura obviously sees you as a friend or maybe even worse… a brother,” Kurama explained.  
“So what I should just have a sex slave?” Naruto asked.  
“No… get a couple, have your own Harem,” Kurama joked still grinning.  
“That would be something,” Naruto replied smiling. “Having any girl I want at any time,” Naruto joked back sitting down.  
“Yeah just start taming all the girls, the blonde, Hinata, that one sand girl, Sakura, hell why not that black haired girl that follows the Hokage,” Kurama said.  
“The blonde?” Naruto asked knowing the other two were Temari and Shizune.  
“Yeah she has the really long hair and follows the smart dude and fat fuck around,” Kurama smiled.  
“Hey Choji isn’t that fat… but Ino would be something… finally getting to such her mouth,” Naruto laughed.  
“Oh by the way you haven’t been alone the last few minutes,” Kurama replied closing his eyes.  
“How she freaking passed out,” Naruto said finally taking note to the woman what was currently rubbing soap on his back.  
“Anko,” Naruto said as he returned to the shower.  
“I thought you like help washing your back,” Anko answered his unasked question.  
“Ah well keep going,” Naruto replied letting her clean him.  
“I would like to do that again,” Anko said.  
“Oh we will,” Naruto replied turning to face Anko. “But first we need to move my shit to your place,” Naruto added as Anko started to wash his chest.  
“A few people owe me a favor, they can help you move,” Anko said as her hands trailed down his body washing his stomach and groin.  
“That’ll work,” Naruto said grabbing Anko and pinning her to the wall. “But now I want that pussy again,” Naruto grinned.  
“It’s all yours Naruto-sama,” Anko said spreading her legs for him. Naruto kissed her neck and slid two fingers into her. Anko gasped surprised by his fingers sudden penetration. Naruto continued to kiss her neck as his fingers started to move inside her.  
Anko started to moan lightly as her master’s fingers moved inside her. “Naruto-sama… please don’t stop,” Anko grabbed onto him holding herself up as her knees became weak.  
“I didn’t intend on stopping until you come on my hand,” Naruto replied starting to finger faster. Anko hunched over her body against Naruto’s as he moved his fingers faster. Anko could feel her climax already approaching she wouldn’t be able to hold put much longer.  
“I can’t last… to sensitive,” Anko moaned barely able to hold herself up.  
“Then let go,” Naruto said grinding his palm against her clit successfully throwing her over the edge.  
“Naruto!” Anko cried out as she came onto his hand. Naruto held her up as the strength in her legs vanished. Naruto shut the water off and helped her out of the shower.  
“I could get use to this,” Naruto said as he picked Anko up and carried her out of the bathroom.  
“So could I,” Anko replied starting to nibble at his neck. Naruto chuckled lightly feeling the tickling from Anko’s lips on his neck.  
“Get some sleep we can start packing once you wake,” Naruto said putting the wet Anko into his bed.  
“Yes Naruto-sama,” Anko said rolling over and quickly falling asleep.

~End Notes~ That’s the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and how I did.


	2. Indescribable Ino

Chapter 2: Indescribable Ino

~A/N~ Here’s chapter two and time for Ino’s taming.

A week had passed for Naruto and Anko. They had moved into Anko’s much larger home and had just about christened each surface in the home with their sweaty bodies. But the last two days were boring as hell. Tsunade had sent Anko on a mission that specifically requested her for her interrogation ability. Naruto had carefully read over the mission details and dubbed it easy enough for her, after all he hadn’t just been fucking her, he had been using their copious amounts of sex to plant some of Kurama’s chakra into her that would activate should she end up in mortal danger.

Naruto walked through the village his orange jacket left at home. He walked around in just his pants and black T-shirt. “Hey Naruto,” a voice called to him. Naruto turned to see Ino and Sakura walking up to him. His eyes trailed over Ino for a moment, she looked freaking hot today. She wore a pair of tight black pants that Naruto loved to see on a hot woman (Yoga pants!!!!!) and a blue sleeveless shirt. She had clearly been training or something when she came looking for him. While Sakura on the other hand wore her usual outfit but she had started to grow her hair out again.  
“What can I do for you two?” Naruto asked.  
“What’s with you and Anko?” they asked in unison. Naruto cracked a grin and rolled his eyes.  
“That’s none of your business,” Naruto said with a smile that creeped out both girls.  
“Tame them!” Kurama shouted making Naruto visibly shake his head.  
“What was that?” Sakura asked.  
“Kurama made a joke,” Naruto said smiling again.  
“Who’s Kurama?” Ino asked.  
“The Nine-tailed Fox, his name is Kurama,” Naruto said.  
“Ooo tame that one first,” Kurama’s voice echoed out.  
“Dude what the fuck is with you?” Naruto asked going into his mind for a moment.  
“What do you mean?” Kurama asked.  
“I already have a girl and you want me to get another?” Naruto asked.  
“Tch you don’t have a girl you have a sex slave,” Kurama replied. “Having one means you could get more,” he added.  
“I’ll get back to you on that,” Naruto said returning his attention to the girls.  
“You spacing out on us, knucklehead?” Ino asked glaring at him.  
“No… and I have a name as well. It’s Naruto not Knucklehead,” Naruto said his eyes twitched for a moment. He was beyond sick of Ino’s insulting nicknames for him.  
“She would make such a nice submissive bitch. Just think she bitches and you shove your cock in her mouth. Boom she shuts up,” Kurama said causing Naruto to burst out with laughter right in front of the girls.   
“What now?” Sakura asked.  
“Nothing drop it ok. It doesn’t affect you so leave it,” Naruto said walking away still laughing lightly.  
“Ugh fine, like I give a shit in the first place,” Sakura said walking leaving Ino in thought.  
“Ino you coming?” Sakura asked.  
“No… I’m way too interested to drop it,” Ino said starting to follow Naruto. Sakura shook her head and walked away knowing once she sunk her teeth into gossip it was impossible to break her from it.

Naruto reached his favorite spot to mediate, and by meditate he meant talk to Kurama. “Ok what the fuck,” Naruto said looking up at Kurama whom laid with grinning in his open cage.  
“What?” Kurama asked.  
“What the hell was that about?” Naruto asked.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kurama said laughing lightly.  
“You made me burst out in laughter in front of Ino and Sakura,” Naruto said looking up at Kurama.  
“I thought it was funny,” he replied.  
“No doubt but why?” Naruto asked starting to smile. Kurama finally lost it and burst out into laughter.  
“Your face was priceless. I can’t remember the last time I laughed this hard,” he said.  
“And I’m the knucklehead,” Naruto said rolling his eyes.  
“So are you going to tame her?” Kurama asked suddenly.  
“What?” Naruto ask.  
“That blonde girl… you know the one with the bitchy mouth?” Kurama asked,  
“I’m not going to tame Ino,” Naruto retorted.  
“Oh come now, you were staring at her… and I give you props she is hot… for a human,” Kurama said still grinning.  
“Yes she is really pretty, but she would never willingly be my submissive,” Naruto replied.  
“Oh but you would like her as one?” He asked.  
“Of course I would,” Naruto replied then paused. “Where did that come from?”  
“It’s your Alpha male nature peeking through. Might be a little bit my fault,” Kurama replied.  
“What do you mean?” Naruto asked.  
“You’ve had me living in you for eighteen years, two of which we have been on good terms and we even became friends. I’m starting to rub off on you,” Kurama explained. “And after all I am the ultimate Alpha Male. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox!” Kurama added.  
“So my willingness to have multiple sex-slaves is your fault?” Naruto asked.  
“Probably,” Kurama said.  
“Ok we are done for now I need to train,” Naruto said leaving Kurama to his laughter.

Ino carefully watched Naruto, he had just finished training and now only stood in his orange pants. Ino hated herself for it but she could feel her mouthwatering at the sight of the hunk that Naruto had become. “Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ninja Art: Mind Walking Jutsu,” Ino said doubling up on her Jutsus to hit Naruto as he sat down.  
Ino’s body drop onto the pillow she had set up knowing she would drop. Naruto noticed a second to late that someone was there.  
“So this is Naruto’s mind,” Ino said looking around.  
“It’s the bitchy girl,” a voice said from behind Ino. She froze feeling a hot wind on her. “Face me little one,” the voice commanded.  
Ino slowly turned to see the Nine-Tailed Fox standing half out of his cage. He stared down at Ino and licked his lips. “Kurama I take it,” Ino said with an audible gulp.  
“Don’t say my name, you’re not close enough to Naruto for me to allow that,” Kurama growled. “To you I am Kyubi,” he added.  
“Ok Kyubi… I should be going,” Ino started to raise her hands when Kurama laughed lightly. “Release,” Ino spoke but yet she remained.  
“You can’t leave unless I allow it… your trapped within my Chakra,” Kurama spoke as he lowered to face the girl.  
“Please… I’ll never invade Naruto’s mind again… I just wanted some answers,” Ino said starting to become afraid for her own mind.  
“What answers?” Kurama asked.  
“What going on between Anko and Naruto,” Ino said.  
“I could tell you that… but then again what’s in it for me,” Kurama said lying down to face the girl.  
“What would you want?” Ino asked.  
“I could think of a few things,” Kurama grinned.  
“Kurama let Ino go,” Naruto’s voice came like a cool breeze. His presence felt like a weight was taken off Ino’s shoulders.  
“She invaded your mind!” Kurama retorted.  
“And I’ll punish her for it,” Naruto said clearly and annoyed with her intrusion and Kurama.  
“I’m sorry Naruto I let my need for gossip get the better of me,” Ino said worried.  
“How best to punish you… you need to understand that invading a fellow leaf ninja’s mind is a bad thing to do… especially when that mind holds a monster with in it,” Naruto said rubbing his chin slightly.  
“I’ll do anything just don’t let Kyubi eat me,” Ino said looking at Naruto.  
“Kurama doesn’t eat people… not anymore,” Naruto said. “Here’s the deal… you get out of my mind and you owe me one later,” Naruto said.  
“Oh come on at least make her fuck you,” Kurama said. “Give that tight ass a go,” he added making Naruto laugh.  
“Umm…,” Ino looked at Naruto worried.  
“No, that would be rape and I won’t do that… Anko is willing in her position under me,” Naruto argued.  
‘Holy crap Anko is having sex with Naruto?... and she is willing’ Ino thought as Naruto turned his attention to Ino.  
“Go you owe me one,” Naruto said sending her out.

Ino shot up and looked straight to Naruto whom stood in the field looking up at her. Ino gave a nod and ran off. “I can’t tell anyone about this… They would never believe me,’ Ino reached the village and her apartment. She stepped inside and leaned against the door her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest.  
“Never again… never again,” Ino said. “That Kurama is just too scary,” she wiped away some sweat and moved further into her apartment. Ino laid on her bed showered and rested she slowly drifted off she couldn’t figure out why but she was dead tired.

Ino ran with everything she had. A demonic roar followed her as she ducked between street and alley trying to escape the demon. “I’ll have you soon!” Kurama’s voice echoed.  
“Naruto… Naruto… Naruto,” Ino called trying to find the blonde haired ninja. She knew he was the only one that could bring down the fox.  
“You little bitch… he protects you from me and what you continue to ignore him. I’ll eat you alive!” Kurama shouted his claws narrowly missed her.  
“Shit,” Ino jumped landing on a roof top to see Naruto standing on the Hokage’s monument his back to the village. Once again Kurama’s claws narrowly missed her as she started too moved towards him.  
“Naruto you have to stop Kurama,” Ino grabbed Naruto. He turned showing his eyes had become red, his teeth were sharpened and the lines on his face had thickened. The Nine-Tailed Fox was in control of his body.  
“Why would I help you?” Kurama’s voice came from Naruto.  
“NO!” Ino screamed as she shot up from her bed in a cold sweat. She looked around to see she was alone in her room. “What the hell was that?” Ino said dropping back onto her bed.

Naruto walked through the village bored as hell. Anko was still gone on her mission thus leaving him without something to do… or someone in this case. “Hey Naruto,” Ino’s voice came out.  
“No answers Ino, I already told you to drop it,” Naruto said turning to face Ino. He paused seeing her; she was sweaty and looked exhausted. “Nightmares I would assume,”   
“How did you know?” Ino asked.  
“Wasn’t hard to guess you were stuck in Kurama’s chakra for a while after all,” Naruto said.  
“I owe you a thank you… let me make you some ramen or something,” Ino said nervously.  
“Sure… I’ll meet you at Ichiraku two,” Naruto replied.  
“I said make not buy,” Ino said with a blush.  
“Oh still sounds good,” Naruto replied.  
“I can be at your place at two then,” Ino said.  
“I live with Anko,” Naruto said pulling out some paper giving her his new address.  
“Wow it’s really serious between you guys,” Ino said  
“Like I said no questions,” Naruto said walking away.  
“Oh what did I tell you Alpha. Male.,” Kurama said laughing.  
“Shut up,” Naruto said cracking a smile.  
“Just think of it, her hot, sweaty, and loving it,” Kurama said with a grin.  
“Oh stop, I don’t want to get a boner during lunch,” Naruto replied.  
“I bet she couldn’t last five minutes before she’s begging for more,” Kurama grinned.  
“Dude stop, she doesn’t want to be with me,” Naruto replied.  
“Get her to sign the contract then she’d love it,” Kurama laughed.  
“Ok that’s enough,” Naruto said shaking out of his own mind. He didn’t need those thoughts in his head.

Naruto sat on ‘his’ couch freshly showered and bored he was wondering if he was going to get a mission. A soft knock came to the door. “Come in Ino,” Naruto said as the door opened and Ino walked in. She held a bag of food and a blush on her face. He could easily tell she was nervous about something.  
“Where is the kitchen,” Ino asked. Naruto stood and led her towards it. Ino still blushed, she couldn’t tell what it was but there was something about Naruto that made her feel flushed and nervous.

Ino stood in the kitchen washing the dishes along with Naruto after their meal. She handed a bowl to Naruto; as she did his fingers ran over hers making pull back and the bowl to fall. Naruto easily caught it and dried it off giving Ino a lingering stare. “Little slippery eh?” he asked with a very sly grin.  
“Uh yea,” Ino said trying to contain herself… which failed miserably. “Ok please what’s going on between you and Anko… please tell me,” Ino begged her shoulders dropping as she looked up.  
“No Ino the only way I’d ever tell you is if you joined her,” Naruto said then quickly looked away noticing what he had said.  
“Join her?” Ino asked.  
“Nothing forget it,” Naruto said taking the other bowl from Ino. This time she purposely dropped the bowl to get Naruto to reach for it. As he did she leaned in and put her lips against his. The bowl smashed into the drop and surprisingly survived the fall. But neither of them cared about that. Ino was too busy being pinned against the wall with Naruto’s lips on hers. She didn’t push away his lips tasted too good. The taste of the ramen she had made still lingered on his lips; but something else kept her kissing him. Like the kiss itself was fanning her desires.  
Naruto left her lips moving his kissing down to her neck. “Ah Naruto,” Ino gasped as he kissed. Her voice snapped Naruto. She stood on the other side of the room panting, he looked at Ino then back to the floor. “Sorry… I shouldn’t,” Naruto started before Ino nearly jumped him. She didn’t know why but she wanted more.  
“Yeah! She wants it,” Kurama’s voice echoed out as they started to lustfully kiss. Ino pulled at Naruto’s jacket nearly breaking the zipper as she yanked it down. Naruto moved his arms out of his jacket and took his chance to either make the moment or destroy it. He slid his hands onto her ass lightly groping her. Ino gave a light moan into their kiss giving Naruto the access he wanted. His tongue slid into her mouth and quickly started to play with hers.  
Ino started to grind herself against Naruto becoming lost in the moment. She wanted… no need to have Naruto. If not him she wouldn’t make it home without snapping. Naruto’s hands groped her ass as she pulled at his black shirt.

Ino’s back hit the bed and Naruto quickly attack her neck with kisses. Her blue sleeveless shirt was removed and forgotten along with Naruto’s black shirt. Naruto’s hands slid down her body dipping into her tight pants. “Ah Naruto!” Ino gasped as his fingers rubbed over her pantie covered womanhood.  
“Should I stop?” Naruto asked.  
“No, god no,” Ino said her chest. ‘What the hell? Why am I letting him do this? Why do I want him too?’ Ino thought as he ran her hands into his hair. She felt his lips move down her body.  
Naruto stop pulling away. “No you’re not thinking straight,” Naruto said stepping back.  
“What?” Ino asked she could believe it he stopped.  
“You’re suffering from hero Worship,” Naruto said handing her back her blue shirt.  
“You think so?” Ino asked covering up.  
“Yes… as much as I would like to do this… I just can’t,” Naruto said looking away.  
“What if I’m not Hero worshiping you and I just want to bang?” Ino asked.  
“Think it over for a while… at least a day or two if you feel the same I’ll rock your world,” Naruto said leaving the room.

Ino stood in her in her room fuming. Naruto had literally cock blocked himself. She wanted to thank him for showing restraint but damn it did she want to ride him still. She started to pace then stopped taking a deep breath. She needed to forget about him, she took another long deep breath when a knock came to her door.  
“Ino you in there,” Sakura’s voice came from the otherside.  
“Yeah just a sec,” Ino said walking to her door.  
“You get any info?” Sakura asked as Ino let her in.  
“I’m not sure,” Ino said closing the door after Sakura was in.  
“What did you find out?” Sakura asked.  
“Well I made the poor desion to invade Naruto’s mind,” Ino said  
“Ino… oh my god… are you ok?” Sakura asked.  
“Yeah Naruto stopped the Kyubi before he could do anything. And since then I haven’t been able to get Naruto out of my head,” Ino explained.  
“What some kind of twisted Hero Worship?” Sakura asked.  
“That’s what he thinks… but the problem was it was yesterday and I still can’t get him out. I mean even a little,” Ino said dropping onto her couch. “I wish it would stop,” she added.  
“It will after another day or so… at least I think,” Sakura said sitting beside her friend.  
“There’s something else… I almost had sex with him,” Ino said.  
“What? Why?” Sakura asked.  
“Well I made him some ramen as thanks for getting me away from the fox… and it kind of just happened. I mean one second we are cleaning the dishes the next I was against the wall kissing him,” Ino explained.  
“Did you like it?” Sakura asked.  
“It was freaking amazing. It’s like his lips were morphine or some kind of drug,” Ino said fanning herself. “Just thinking about it makes me sweat,” she added.  
“Ok Ino… I think your obsessing a little,” Sakura said.  
“I can’t help it is the problem,” Ino replied.  
“Well get some sleep maybe you’ll feel better later,” Sakura said.  
“Good Idea,” Ino replied

Naruto walked groggily through his apartment towards his door. “I’m coming keep your panties on,” Naruto grumbled as he opened the door to Ino.  
“I don’t have any on,” Ino said moving inside. “God I need you Naruto,” she quickly pressing herself against him.  
“Ino…” Naruto said pulling her inside. “I’m glad you came back,” Naruto pulled her into a kiss.

Once again Ino’s back was planted on the bed this time however Naruto didn’t stop is decent down her body. Her shirt was already forgotten, she moaned loudly as Naruto flicked his tongue over her nipples. His hands trailed over her soft yet toned body.  
“Oh god please don’t stop,” Ino moaned out feeling Naruto’s lips move further down her body. His hands preceded him and pulled off her tight black pants showing him that she really wasn’t wearing panties.  
“You weren’t kidding,” Naruto said kissing over her belly button and down to her femininity. Ino bit her lip as his breath hit her womanhood.  
“You don’t have to do this,” Ino said.  
“Bullshit… I love to do this… to make you scream and moan with just my tongue,” Naruto said as he slid his tongue over her. Ino shuddered and moaned lightly her hands ran down into his hair as he started to work her over.  
“Don’t stop,” Ino moaned as he traced around her lips then stuck in tongue in and repeated over and over. Ino’s back arched as Naruto licked her; he was beyond good at it. Naruto moved a hand towards her entrance. His fingers lightly spread her opened while another pushed into her.  
“Narutoooooo,” Ino moaned climaxing from his finger sliding into her. Nartuo gave a chuckle and continued to lick and finger her. He wanted to blow her but he also wanted to hear her beg for it.  
“Just as I thought… you taste good,” Naruto said licking up her juices. Ino panted as Naruto stopped toying with her for a few moments.  
“Naruto… please,” Ino gasped.  
“Please what?” Naruto asked.  
“I want you,” Ino said.  
“You have me,” Naruto said placing a kiss on her womanhood. He started to finger her again; Ino moaned loudly as he slid a second finger into her.  
“Naruto… Stop,” Ino moaned. Naruto stopped removing his fingers from her.  
“Is there something you want?” He asked.  
“Please… no more foreplay… I want you in me,” Ino said biting her lip.  
“If that’s what you want,” Naruto said moving up her body. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor. Ino’s eye widened seeing his size.  
“You’re fucking huge!” Ino nearly shouted. Naruto cracked a grin and looked at Ino.  
“You still want it?” he asked. Ino licked her lips as she started at his cock she gave a nod and spread her legs. Naruto moved in rubbing himself against her wet entrance. After he thoroughly lubed himself with her juices he finally started to push in.  
Ino winched as he spread her, it hurt but felt amazing at the same time. The fullness that he was giving her thanks to his more than impressive size. Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed into her. She was tighter than Anko it almost hurt to be inside her.  
“Shit you have a tight little cunt,” Naruto growled as he stopped trying to get her to adjust to what he had in her.  
“I would say thanks but, I almost wish I was looser so I could take it easier,” Ino said hooking her arms under Naruto’s allowing her nails to dig into his back as he started to press into her again.  
Naruto leaned in kissing her neck trying to get her body to relax around him as he reached half way. Ino’s back was pressed to his chest as she arched; her mind was going blank and he hadn’t even started to thrust. She was afraid to let him have her; she didn’t want to lose her mind to him. But at the same time she wanted to. To be a free as Anko seemed to be, happy to be nothing more than release for Naruto seemed like a good life at the moment.  
“Ah Naruto!” Ino cried out feeling his cock start to withdraw, she panted and braced herself, he was going to either slam into her or grind in slowly either way she was going to love it. And love it she did; he slowly pushed in grinding from side to side as he pushed in making her moan loudly. Naruto hooked an arm under Ino’s back pressing her against him as he started his slow and methodical thrusts.  
Ino raked her nails down his back as she climaxed around Naruto’s cock. Her walls suddenly clamping down on Naruto’s cock nearly made him burst. He barely held out his teeth clenched to an almost painful limit. Ino’s tightness was driving him mad, he had to find a way to get her to sign a contract and become his.  
“Told you she would love it,” Kurama laughed. Naruto ignored him and focused on Ino, he took a slow breath and started to move again.  
“Oh god Naruto how long can you go?” Ino asked. Naruto said nothing knowing they hadn’t been going very long in the first place. Instead he decided to push her over the edge; he slid his hand down her back groping her ass while he moved his lips to her breasts again toying with her nipples.  
“Naruto!” Ino screamed out again as she climaxed again, this time however he wasn’t able to hold out and burst into her. Ino’s ecstasy filled scream died off and she passed out. Naruto rolled off her panting but still ready to go. He looked to see her out and gave a sigh.  
“Guess we are done,” Naruto said getting up moving towards his bathroom to get cleaned up.

Naruto stepped out of his shower and into the bedroom to see Ino looking at him. “Is this was Anko does for you?” Ino asked.  
“I told you the only way I’m answer any questions is if you agree to join her,” Naruto said.  
“Then I agree,” Ino said.  
“I don’t think you want to do that,” Naruto retorted.  
“If I get to have sex with you more often I think I can suffer,” Ino said.  
“You wouldn’t be suffering you’d be my Submissive,” Naruto said pulling out a scroll. “If I show you this you have to swear that you never tell a soul,” Naruto gave Ino a look of such seriousness that she was afraid to cross him.  
“I give my word,” Ino said taking the scroll.

Ino rolled the scroll shut and looked at Naruto, “Anko does all this for you?” she asked.  
“Willingly too,” Naruto added. “I have told her anything she doesn’t want to do she has to vocalize. It’s in the contract so it’s not like she can’t disobey me,” Naruto sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“So I would have to sign one of these if I want to be with you?” Ino asked.  
“No… only if you want… then you can ask all the questions you want and I’ll answer every one of them,” Naruto explained.  
“And if I don’t sign?” Ino asked.  
“We go our separate ways and never speak of this night, and you never bring this,” Naruto grabbed the scroll. “Up to anyone ever,” Naruto put the scroll away.  
“So it’s be your sub and get sex and answers or no sex and no answers?” Ino asked.  
“Yup if you became my sub you’re also bound to keep it a secret what happens between us,” Naruto said as the door opened and Anko stepped in.  
“Anko,” Ino said fearful of her reaction.  
“Is Naruto-sama busy?” Anko asked.  
“No just finishing up. What say you Ino?” Naruto asked. Ino’s mind was racing she definitely wanted more sex from him but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to be his Submissive.  
‘Of course you do dolt! He only came once and didn’t even get exhausted! You know you’d do anything for that cock,’ Ino’s mind yelled at her.  
“What if I decide I don’t want to be your sub anymore?” Ino asked.  
“Tell me, I’ll cancel the contract,” Naruto said.  
“You can do that Naruto-sama?” Anko asked remember the summons saying that couldn’t be done.  
“Yes, but it has to be of my own free will, Tsunade can’t force me to break it… to answer the unasked part of your question,” Naruto said looking at his first Submissive.  
“Ok,” Ino said.  
“Ok what?” Naruto asked.  
“I’ll be your second Submissive,” Ino said blushing. Naruto nodded and summoned Gamateshi.  
“What now… you have another girl?” the frog asked looking at Ino.  
“Yup so I need a contract for her,” Naruto replied.  
“Girl what’s your name?” Gamateshi asked.  
“Ino Yamanaka,” Ino replied. The frog brought forth her scroll and at an impressive pace wrote up the contract.  
“Sign in these spots and make sure you understand your position under Naruto-sama,” Gamateshi said. Ino read over the scroll making sure that even as his submissive she would still have her own mind and not be head over heels for him.  
“Looks ok,” Ino said as she started to sign the scroll.  
“Blood Mark here,” Gamateshi said point at the bottom of the scroll. “Your turn Naruto,” she turned to face Naruto whom already had his finger pricked for the blood mark.  
“The scroll is nearly set, I’ll be going to Tsunade for the witness again,” the frog said.  
“Oh she’s going to love this,” Naruto replied turning to Anko.  
“Are you ok with this” Naruto asked.  
“Do I get to play with her too?” Anko asked.  
“If she’s willing yes,” Naruto said glancing at Ino whom gave a ‘why not’ shrug.  
“Then what’s the problem as long as I still get sex,” Anko said smiling.  
“So who’s next oh great master?” Kurama asked laughing.  
“What’s that mean?” Naruto asked.  
“Like you’re going to stop at two,” he replied still cackling. Naruto cracked a grin… he had a point why stop at two when they didn’t care about the other.

~End Notes~ I hope you liked Chapter two please let me know what you think and if you liked it.  
Chapter three will be ‘The Hesitant Hinata’


	3. Hesitant Hinata

The Hesitant Hinata

~A/N~ Here’s chapter three please enjoy. It’s Hinata’s turn. 

Tsunade sat at her desk trying to get everything set for the next set of Chunin exams. A small knock hit her window; she ignored it trying to focus on the papers sent to her by the Raikage and Mizukage. She was still waiting for the papers from the Kazekage and Tsuchikage.  
“A really wants to send fifty shinobi this year?” Tsunade said out loud surprised by the number from the hidden cloud. Another small knock came to her window, yet again she ignored it approving of A’s number before she turned to the Mizukage’s numbers.  
“Open the blasts window you whippersnapper!” a voice shouted at her. Tsunade turned around to see Gamateshi at the window.  
“Oh no…” Tsunade moved to the window letting in the small yellow frog.  
“Naruto-sama has another scroll for you to sign,” Gamateshi said hopping onto Tsunade’s desk.  
“What does he need two women for?” Tsunade asked. “Never mind who is it?”  
“Ino Yamanaka,” Gamateshi said rolling out the scroll from Tsunade to sign. Once again Tsunade read over the scroll ensuring it was the same as the one Anko signed.  
“I can’t believe this boy,” Tsunade said signing her name to the scroll.  
“I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again soon,” Gamateshi said as she vanished.

~A few weeks later~

Naruto stood with the hokage’s hat on his head and a coat similar to his fathers on. Here arms were crossed and a grin adorned his face.  
“Naruto-sama,” Anko moaned his name lightly as she sat at his right side in a skimpy shirt and shorts. Ino sat on his left side, Tsunade and Mei stood behind him with their hands on his chest. In front of his legs laid Sakura, she looked at him with pure lust as did the others.  
“Naruto-sama… please we want you,” Temari’s voice said from his right side. He looked to see her kneeling at his side behind Anko, Tenten to his left.  
“You know a man could get use to this,” Naruto said with a grin.  
Naruto turned looked forward once more and saw Pein standing with his back to him. “Pein what are you doing here?” Naruto asked he tried to take a step but couldn’t move. His hands suddenly hurt; he looked to see his chakra receiver impaled into his hands. He refocused to find himself on the ground just like the way Pein had left him.  
“Time for you to die,” Pein said. Naruto couldn’t move, he was going to die. Before Pein could swing a form shot at him getting him to jump back.  
“I won’t let you lay another finger on Naruto-kun,” Hinata said standing to face him.  
“Reinforcements eh?” Pein asked looking at the dark blue haired girl.  
“What are you doing here Hinata? He’s too strong for you,” Naruto yelled at her.  
“I know… I’m just being selfish,” Hinata replied.  
“What are you talking about? What are you doing here? It’s dangerous!” Naruto shouted trying to get Hinata to run for her live.  
“I’m here of my own free will… I nearly went the wrong way… I used to always cry and give up. But you… you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you, I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to be with you,” Hinata explained.  
Naruto couldn’t speak he was in complete shock, and Pein just stood listening to her talk. “You changed me, your smile saved me. So I’m not afraid to die protecting you!!” Hinata took her fighting form reading to battle Pein. “Because… I love you,” before Naruto could say a thing she took off towards Pein her hands alight with blue chakra lion faces. She swung at Pein with everything she had but nothing worked.  
“Shinra-Tensei,” Pein said softly crushing Hinata in a single strike.

Naruto shot up in a cold sweat, he quickly surveyed the area. He was in his bedroom and it was the middle of the night. A hand touched his shoulder quickly grabbing his attention. Anko laid on his right while Ino laid on his left.  
“Naruto-sama… is everything ok?” Anko asked looking at him.  
“Yeah I’m fine just a bad dream,” Naruto said laying back down.  
“What was the dream?” Ino asked her hands running up his back.  
“Nothing that deems explanation… now go to sleep,” Naruto said closing his eyes.

Naruto rolled out of bed where Ino still laid sleeping; Anko on the other hand was gone. He could smell food in the air. “Kitchen,” Naruto said moving through the house. Within the kitchen Anko stood making Naruto’s jaw hit the floor. She wore only an orange apron with the Uzumaki Clan crest on it. Anko smiled lightly as he entered; she set down a tray of food consisting of Tamagoyaki, Miso Soup and Natto. Naruto sat ate with gusto; he couldn’t believe how great of a cook Anko was. He kept his eyes on Anko bare hind end; she was doing it on purpose. She wanted him to stare, wanted him to know she was his whenever he wanted.  
“Is it good?” Anko asked.  
“Very,” Naruto replied putting down the empty bowl of Miso Soup. He waited until she had turned away to move. Anko dipped her hands into the warm sink water to start washing the dishes when Naruto’s hand ran over her ass.  
“Naruto-sama?” Anko asked feeling his hand run between her legs.  
“What you thought you could dress like this and not get me hard?” Naruto asked rubbing his restrained erection against Anko’s rear. Anko smiled lightly and leaned into his hardening member.  
“Maybe I wanted to get you hard,” Anko whispered. Naruto unzipped his pants pulling out his raging hard-on.  
“Well you’re in for it now,” Naruto said rubbing his cock against her ass.  
“I was hoping so,” Anko replied.  
“How should I treat you? Rough or gentle, fast or slow, ass or pussy,” Naruto said thinking over his choices.  
“Rough fast and in my pussy,” Anko replied her breathing already hitched. Naruto grinned and slid into her. Anko moaned out as he started to roughly pound away. Anko loved every inch and second of it. Naruto gripped her hips as he slammed into her. He glanced back feeling a pair of hands run up his back. Ino ran her hands over his chest as she kissed at his neck. Naruto moved a hand from Anko’s hips to Ino’s side pulling her into a kiss. Ino grabbed Anko’s hip helping her remain steady as Naruto fucked her with everything he had.  
“I’m next right?” Ino asked.  
“Of course you are,” Naruto said sliding his hand between Ino’s legs feeling her wetness.  
“I can’t wait,” Ino said locking lips with Naruto once again.  
“You’re going to waste away keeping up with these two’s libidos,” Kurama laughed.  
“Hush you… you started this,” Naruto retorted quickly before he turned his attention back to Anko whom was currently climaxing on his cock.  
“Naruto-sama!” Anko cried out as she climaxed her legs shook, she could hardly stay standing.  
“Atta girl… milk my cock,” Naruto said still pounding into her getting ready to blow inside of her.  
“I still want some too,” Ino said biting her lip.  
“Oh there is plenty more,” Naruro smiled letting himself go inside of Anko, Anko’s eyes rolled back as she rode the pleasure Naruto pumped into her.  
“Your turn,” Naruto said picking Ino up. He put her onto the counter; Ino gladly spread her legs for him giving him access to her. Naruto moved in penetrating her in one go. Ino moaned as she stretch around his cock. Anko moved in her lips attack Ino’s breasts.  
“Oh no fair double teamed,” Ino moaned her legs wrapped around Naruto’s waist. Anko slid a hand down Ino’s body until her fingers started to rub her clit.  
Ino’s body convulsed as she climaxed thanks to the double teamed assault by Naruto and Anko. Naruto leaned over to Anko locking their lips as he pumped into Ino. Naruto felt his second eruption start to build as Ino’s walls coiled around his cock.  
“Here’s your load babe,” Naruto grunted as he burst into her. Ino moaned loudly as she climaxed once again.  
“Amazing,” Ino said panting.  
“Oh I’m not done with either of you two yet,” Naruto grinned leading both girls out of the kitchen.

Hinata sat on a bench deep in thought. She wanted to confront Naruto about her telling him how she felt and what he thought about it. ‘What if he doesn’t love me…?’ Hinata thought as she worried. It had been a long time since she told him how she felt but he never told her anything.  
“Hey Hinata,” Naruto’s voice instantly demanded her attention.  
“Naruto-kun,” Hinata smiled lightly.  
“I’m sorry it took me too long to get around to this but… Hinata I care deeply for you,” Naruto said. Hinata’s stomach was in her throat she couldn’t speak. “But… you deserve someone who will focus on you… I can’t do that for you… so please forget about me,” Naruto said. Hinata’s face paled she couldn’t believe it. Naruto had confessed that he carried but was trying to push her away. She fought back her tears as he walked away.  
“Naruto Uzumaki!” Hinata shouted stopping him in his tracks. Hinata was furious she stomped over to Naruto her eyes just glaring at him.  
“Hinata?” Naruto asked nervously.  
“I told you I wanted to be near with… Be with you… I love you Naruto nothing will ever change that,” Hinata said tears forming in her eyes her rage already forgotten. Naruto was frozen he didn’t know what to say, Hinata still wanted to be with him even though he told her he couldn’t give her his full attention.  
“Hinata…,” Naruto finally reacted and pulled the dark blue haired girl into a hug.  
“Naruto-kun?” Hinata’s eyes were wide open he just hugged her with no warning.  
“I feel like such an ass… that must have really hurt you,” Naruto said as his fingers intertwined through her hair.  
“I forgive you Naruto-kun just never try to push me away again,” Hinata said blushing.  
“Oh come on Naruto… what me and Anko aren’t enough for you?” Ino’s voice rang out.  
“Ino…” Naruto said blushing seeing is second submissive walk up to him.  
“You’re with Ino?” Hinata asked.  
“In a way,” Naruto replied. Hinata took a step back.  
“In what way?” she asked.  
“No, if she gets answers she does what I did,” Ino said visibly biting her lip.  
“What did you do?” Hinata asked.  
“That’s also for him to tell you,” Ino said.  
“Naruto-kun,” Hinata looked to Naruto.  
“Come with me… Ino home,” Naruto looked to Ino whom froze.  
“Yes,” Ino replied leaving.

Naruto and Hinata stood in a field a ways away from the village. “Anko and Ino both recognize me as their Dominate… they act as cooks, maids, servants, lovers. Whatever I want them to do,” Naruto said.  
“They have sex with you?” Hinata asked.  
“If I want it yes,” Naruto replied.  
“Is that something that helps you? To see your women as submissive to you?” Hinata asked.  
“No they kinda just happened,” Naruto said.  
“Liar,” Kurama said.  
“Not now,” Naruto retorted.  
“Is that why you tried to push me away? Because you already have Ino and Anko,” Hinata asked.  
“Yes… I don’t want you to waste your time with me when I can't give you all of my focus. Above all other things you deserve someone who will love you with all their heart,” Naruto said.  
“It wouldn’t work,” Hinata replied.  
“What?” Naruto asked.  
“I love you with all my heart. Nobody else is good enough for me. Theirs only you Naruto-kun,” Hinata explained.  
“Truly?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes… so if it allows me to be with you I would gladly become your submissive,” Hinata said. Her words left Naruto frozen. His mind couldn’t process what he was hearing.  
“Number 3,” Kurama said chackling.  
“Shut it,” Naruto said.  
“You don’t want that Hinata,” Naruto said.  
“If it allows me to be with you I do,” Hinata replied quickly.  
“You’d willingly become a submissive to me?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes… if it means I can be with you for the remainder of my life,” Hinata said walking up to Naruto. Her hand ran up his chest until she cupped his cheek. Naruto moved on her taking her lips against his. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with everything she had. Naruto once again intertwined his fingers into her hair. Their bodies meshed together as they kissed, Hinata’s arms tightened around Naruto’s neck. She didn’t want this to end she was in heaven and wanted to stay there.  
“Hinata,” Naruto finally pulled back their foreheads pressed together.  
“Naruto-kun,” Hinata spoke lightly. Naruto placed a finger over her lips silencing her.  
“No more words are needed,” he said pulling her into another kiss. Hinata’s hands moved to his chest and gripped his shirt. Naruto started to kiss Hinata’s neck making her moan lightly.  
“Naruto-kun,” Hinata moaned lightly as his hands moved down her back until they reached her ass. His hands lustfully groped her ass getting her to moan more. Hinata’s moans started to echo as she fell to the passion of their moment. Naruto moved a hand to the zipper of her jacket, he slowly pulled it down as he kissed to the collar of her shirt. Hinata returned the favor and removed Naruto’s jacket tossing it away. That was the seal of their lust nothing would stop them now. Hinata’s back hit a tree as Naruto pressed himself against her. She could feel his erection grinding against her at it made her wet just thinking of him taking her.  
Naruto slid a hand under Hinata’s shirt feeling her soft skin. His fingers lightly traced over her stomach slowly making its way up her body. Hinata couldn’t hold back a light giggle feeling his fingers tickling over her skin. Naruto’s hand reached the lace cloth of her bra, he looked to Hinata making sure she was ok with him going this face.  
“I’m yours,” Hinata said biting her lip.  
“God you’re sexy,” Naruto said moving his hands to the hem of her shirt. He removed her shirt leaving her in just her pants and bra. Hinata took the liberty of undoing her bra for Naruto. The final piece of clothing that covered her upper body fell away. Naruto felt his mouth water just looking at Hinata’s immaculate bosom. Hinata blushed as his hands started to rub over her bare chest.  
“Naruto-kun,” Hinata moaned lightly again as he took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking on it his teeth lightly slid over it making her gasp and convulse.  
“Oh god again,” Hinata begged. Naruto happily obliged and lightly ran his teeth over her nipple again. Hinata convulsed again his teeth on her nipples felt amazing. Naruto moved to her other breast doing the same to get the same reactions from her. Naruto moved a hand to hinata’s pants; she nodded lightly giving him access to her femininity. His hand slid into her pants rubbing over her pantie covered womanhood. Hinata moaned loudly as his fingers rubbed her, his fingers felt so good even through her panties.  
“Naruto-kun!” Hinata moaned loudly as he pushed against her entrance. Naruto removed his hand and unbuttoned her pants. Hinata’s face flushed as he knelt before her.  
“You don’t have to do that,” Hinata said nervously.  
“But I want to taste you… so badly,” Naruto said licking over her cloth clad pussy. Hinata’s head dropped back in a moan. She could feel her knees getting weak from just one lick. Naruto draped Hinata’s leg over his shoulder letting her slid onto his shoulder pressing her womanhood against mouth. Naruto slowly pulled at her panties. Hinata stopped him blushing heavily.  
“Naruto… it’s too embarrassing,” Hinata said.  
“There is nothing to be embarrassed about Hinata… you’re too damn beautiful to be nervous,” Naruto said moving her hands away as to removed her panties. Hinata still blushed as her panties were pulled down letting Naruto see her womanhood.  
Naruto slid his tongue over her pussy getting her to moan loudly. Naruto looked up at her as he started to tongue her. Hinata’s fingers ran into his hair as she moaned from his work.  
“Naruto-kun!” Hinata moaned loudly as she climaxed. Naruto lapped up her juices surprised she came so easily.  
“Are you a virgin?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes… you are the only one I am willing to lose it to,” Hinata said blushing. Naruto blushed himself from her confession. She truly wanted him and him alone. Naruto moved his way up her body kissing each spot as he did.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Naruto asked his restrained manhood rubbed against her thigh.  
“Yes… I want this,” Hinata said kissing him, she could still taste herself on his lips. Naruto unbuttoned his pants letting them fall. Hinata gulped as he pulled his boxers down, her eyes stayed locked on him as his manhood was freed. ‘so big,’ Hinata thought seeing his fully erect and free cock.  
“I don’t want to hurt you so stop me if it hurts,” Naruto said rubbing himself against her wet entrance.  
“O… ok,” Hinata said moaning lightly feeling his cock moving over her lips. Naruto positioned himself and pushed in as slowly as he could. Hinata gasped as she felt his head penetrated her. Naruto slowly pushed further in, he had told her to stop him but he knew she wouldn’t no matter how much it hurt.  
“God you’re tight,” Naruto grunted feeling her walls tightly constrict his steely cock. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck as she buried her face from his view. She didn’t want him to stop but if he saw he face he would. It hurt but felt so good at the same time.  
“It hurts… but please don’t stop,” Hinata said her eyes clenched shut as a few tears ran down her face. Naruto nodded and pushed a little further in, her walls started to relax as she became accustomed to his girth but she still had a lot to take.  
“God Hinata… you’re body feels amazing,” Naruto said one of his hands grasped the tree Hinata leaned against. He pushed a little more into her getting half his length buried into her. Hinata started to dig her nails into Naruto’s shoulders feeling another climax fast approaching.  
“Naruto-kun…” she gasped out trying to hold off her climax.  
“Let it come, Hinata,” Naruto said his member nearly buried inside of her. Hinata obeyed and let go, her body seized up as her orgasm tore through her body. Naruto groaned as her walls clamped down on him, he gritted his teeth trying to hold back.  
Hinata panted against Naruto her body soaked in sweat, she went limb against Naruto. She was completely exhausted. Naruto leaned in kissing her neck a few times; as he started to remove himself from Hinata he felt one of her legs hook around him.  
“More… please,” Hinata said weakly.  
“Are you sure?” Naruto asked. Hinata looked up at him and nodded. Naruto pressed their lips together meshing their bodies into each other’s. Hinata groaned slightly as her beloved blonde ninja started to push into her again. Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata as he finally bottomed out inside of her.   
“Ah Naruto-kun!” Hinata gasped feeling his manhood hit her cervix. Naruto kissed her neck as he grinded his cock in her. He slowly pulled out to his head and sunk himself back in finally being able to start thrusting into her. Hinata wrapped her other leg around Naruto trapping himself inside of her.  
Naruto pulled Hinata off the tree lowering to the ground letting Hinata sit on his lap. She hesitated for a moment then started to bounce on him. Naruto gave her a few bounces before he started to thrust upwards.  
“Damn… Hinata I don’t think I can last any longer,” Naruto groaned her walls starting to become too much for him to handle. Hinata couldn’t answer she was too far gone in her lust; she could feel her mind going blank and starting to break. And she couldn’t have cared less; she was more than willing to lose herself to him.  
Naruto lost it when her walls clamped down onto his again. His seed sprayed into Hinata filling her. Naruto dropped back panting as Hinata laid on his chest.  
“I love you Naruto-kun,” Hinata said her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat.  
“Were you serious about being my sub?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes… I would gladly be yours and yours alone,” Hinata said kissing his chest.  
“If that’s so,” Naruto bit his thumb and summoned Gamateshi.  
“Oi Again… could you at least wear cloths…,” the yellow frog covered her eyes.  
“Sorry… and yes again,” Naruto said.  
“Girl what’s your name?” Gamateshi asked.  
“Hinata Hyuga,” Hinata said watching the frog write up the contract.  
“You’re getting faster at that,” Naruto said as the frog finished the scroll.  
“It’s the third time I’ve done this is such a short time period,” the frog replied pointing to the spots for Hinata to sign.  
Once complete the frog left to get Tsunade’s signature. “She’s going to kill your ass… unless you tame her too,” Kurama cracked a grin.  
“We’ll talk later,” Naruto said to the fox before turning his attention to his newest sub.

~End Notes~ And that’s three, I hope you liked it.


	4. Amazing Ayame

Chapter Four: Amazing Ayame

Naruto sat on the roof of Anko’s house enjoying the gentle breeze of the day. Hinata laid beside him her hand on his chest. He slowly ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair, they had spent several days together as Ino had gone on a mission and Anko was starting the Chunin exams.  
“Are you hungry Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked.  
“Yeah… let’s go get some ramen,” Naruto said smiling.  
“I could make you something,” Hinata replied.  
“Nah I haven’t had Ichiraku in a while… think of it as a date,” Naruto said getting Hinata to blush.  
“O… Ok,” Hinata said biting her lip. Naruto got up before Hinata could and offered her his hand. Hinata blushed lightly again and took his hand.

“Hinata,” Hinata stopped hearing Kiba call for her.  
“What’s wrong Kiba-kun?” Hinata asked turning to face him.  
“We have a mission… did you forget?” Kiba asked seeing Hinata face fall. She had forgotten about the mission they had taken just before she had become Nartuo’s.  
“Be safe Hinata,” Naruto said patting her shoulder. “I know you’ll do fine,” he added making her smile.  
“Of course,” Hinata replied kissing Naruto’s cheek before she left to pack.  
“Aren’t you with Ino?” Kiba asked.  
“I thought he was with Anko,” Shino said walking up.  
“Well the thing is,” Naruto started before he burst and a log fell to the ground.  
“What the hell?” Kiba asked seeing the substitution.  
“I guess he didn’t want to talk,” Shino said turning away.

Hinata stepped out of her room her pack ready for their mission. “Hinata,” a voice said stopping her.  
“Father,” Hinata bowed lightly to him.  
“What is this I hear about you being with the fox boy?” Hiashi asked standing before her.  
“It’s just as it sounds father,” Hinata replied blushing.  
“I’ve also heard he is with the Yamanaka girl and Mitarashi,” Hiashi said looking at his daughter.  
“This is also true,” Hinata replied.  
“So he had three girlfriends?” Hanabi asked.  
“Yes… and no father I am not leaving him,” Hinata said before Hiashi could say a word.  
“Like hell. My daughter won’t be with someone who can’t settle on one,” Hiashi retorted.  
“Oh now I’m your daughter?” Hinata asked.  
“What?” Hiashi asked angerly.  
“You’ve never cared for me father. Not since Hanabi was born,” Hinata said starting to get mad in her own right. “And no I don’t blame you Hanabi. A father should give equal attention to his children,” Hinata glanced to Hanabi before returning to her father whom was in shock.  
“Every time I asked for help you refused saying how you needed to train Hanabi, or you had clan work to do. So now that I’ve found someone you’re going to try and be a father… sorry but don’t make me laugh,” Hinata said as she slung her pack over her shoulder and walked away.  
“Hinata!” Hiashi shouted at her.  
“Goodbye father… I’ve already moved everything else out,” Hinata said as she rounded a corner. Hiashi looked to see she was right; her room was empty save for the furniture.  
“Hinata moved out?” Hanabi asked looking at the room.  
“So it would seem,” Hiashi replied unable to believe that Hinata stood up for herself.

Naruto sat down in Ichiraku he quickly noticed that Teuchi wasn’t there. “Hey Ayame… where’s Teuchi?” Naruto asked.  
“Oh dad’s not feeling very well so he’s home sleeping,” Ayame replied.  
“Do you need help?” Naruto asked seeing her trying to work the stand alone.  
“I can handle it,” Ayame said smiling.  
“Too bad,” Naruto moved behind the counter and readied a bowl for a customer.  
“You don’t have to,” Ayame said.  
“I know… but I want to,” Naruto replied handed a bowl to Ayame to serve.  
“Thank you,” Ayame replied blushing lightly.  
“No problem,” Naruto said smiling at the girl.  
“What’s this now?” Kurama asked.  
“She was one of the few people who have always been nice to me,” Naruto replied.  
“So you naturally developed a little crush on her?” Kurama asked.  
“Ugh… yes when I was younger I had a crush on her,” Naruto replied.  
“Younger ha! You still have a crush on her… I can tell,” Kurama replied.  
“Don’t you get any ideas,” Naruto replied handing her another bowl.  
“I don’t need to you already have them,” Kurama laughed. “She is really cute… I bet she’d love it,” Kurama added.  
Naruto shook his head for a moment and readied another bowl. “Are you ok Naruto?” Ayame asked seeing him shake his head.  
“Yeah I’m fine,” Naruto replied.

The shop had finally died down. Naruto never remembered them getting that busy when he ate there. Then again he might have been the reason for that too. “That was a busy night,” Naruto said wiping away some sweat from his brow.  
“We’ve been getting busier now that people know you used to eat here,” Ayame replied. “Everyone wants to eat where the Hero of the World ate,” She added with a smile.  
“Ugh I hate getting called that,” Naruto said shaking his head.  
“So the fame didn’t go to your head?” Ayame asked.  
“No it didn’t I just want to live a normal life as a Hokage,” Naruto said smiling.  
“Normal people don’t have three girlfriends,” Ayame said giving Naruto a coy smile.  
“You got me there,” Naruto dropped his head.  
“Thanks for all the help,” Ayame said lightly kissing his cheek.  
“If that’s the reward I get… I’m glad to help any time,” Naruto chuckled. Ayame blushed heavily and gave him a sly smile.  
“It was really nice to have you helping today,” Ayame said.  
“Like I said anytime,” Naruto replied getting ready to leave.  
“Would you like a free bowl?” Ayame asked.  
“How could I pass that up,” Naruto turned and sat down watching her make him up a bowl.   
“So… what are your plans for the rest of the day?” Ayame asked lightly biting her lip as she handed him his free bowl of ramen.  
“I was thinking about going to train or maybe hang out with Shikamaru and Choji,” Naruto replied. “Of course I could just hang around here and help you out if you need it,” Naruto added before taking a mouth full of noodles.  
“I don’t think I’ll need any more help,” Ayame said. “But I wouldn’t say no to having someone to talk to,” she added blushing lightly.  
“Then it’s settled,” Naruto said.

The night dwindled on for the two as one or two customers would come and go without another rush of people. Ayame was the center of Naruto’s focus, each time she looked at him she would blush and bite her lip, and each time Naruto would have to hold back from jumping the counter and kissing her. “Damn it I want to bite that lip,’ Naruto thought as he moved behind the counter to help Ayame clean up the last of the dishes as Ichiraku Ramen closed for the night.  
“Thanks again for helping me today,” Ayame said blushing again. Naruto nodded as he put away the last dish. He took a step towards Ayame whom took a step back and bit her lip.  
‘I can’t tell if she is egging me on or actually backing away,’ Naruto thought as he took another step towards her to see her step back and a thin smile slid over her face. She wasn’t backing away to get away from him she was egging him on. Naruto took another step and another each time Ayame would step back the thin smile and blush ever persistent on her face.  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Naruto asked as Ayame’s back in the wall.  
“I’m not that attractive,” She replied biting her lip again.  
“It’s quite the opposite… I’ve had a crush on you since I was little,” Naruto said placing his hand on the wall next to her. “That being said… if you want me to leave I will… I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to,” Naruto said before Ayame’s hand ran over his cheek, she smiled lightly and leaned in. Naruto moved in gently pressing their lips together, Naruto slid a hand into her hair holding the back and side of her head while the other wrapped around her waist. Ayame rested her hands on his chest, not pushing him away nor pulling him closer as if she was still judging the situation.  
“Naruto,” Ayame said pushing him back as she gasped for air.  
“Ok,” Naruto quickly moved back giving Ayame space. Her chest heaved causing Naruto to noticed how short of breathe he was as well. He hadn’t noticed he was suffocating them both. Naruto leaned against the other wall putting the entire shop between them.  
“I should go,” Naruto said before Ayame rushed him. He reacted and embraced her, their lips quickly meshed together again. This time however Ayame wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck pulling him into their kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist holding her against him. Ayame beat Naruto to the punch and slid her tongue into his mouth. She entangled her fingers into his hair as their kiss continued. Naruto slid his hands down her body lightly groping her ass. Ayame give a light cute moan as he did.  
The two pulled apart again panting heavily. Ayame bit her lip again as Naruto reached for her. His hand cupped her cheek. “Just wow,” He said as he put his forehead against hers.  
“I don’t think I could sum it up better,” Ayame replied.  
“So what does this mean for us?” Naruto asked.  
“Would you want another girlfriend?” Ayame asked making Naruto’s jaw slack slightly.  
“You’d really be with me knowing I already have three others?” Naruto asked.  
“Yeah… I have been crushing on you since you stopped the sand and sound attack on the village,” Ayame replied blushing. Naruto smiled lightly before he took a step back.  
“Are you really ok with that though?” Naruto asked.  
“What sharing you?” Ayame asked.  
“Yeah,” Naruto replied.  
“Yes… how could I be the only one that wants you?” Ayame asked smiling.  
“I never thought I’d get one woman to like me much less four,” Naruto replied. Ayame took Naruto’s hand leading him out of the shop and down the street.

Ayame laid with Naruto over her, his lips kisses at her neck while a hand ran down her semi naked body. His fingers lightly trailed over her black lace lingerie she had put on just for him. She bit her lip trying to stifle a moan, Naruto kissed down her neck slowly tracing over her body.  
“Damn you are fine,” Naruto said as he hooked a finger through her lace bra pulling it down. Ayame blushed as her bra was removed leaving her in just her panties before Naruto. Naruto started his way down her body. His lips reached her breasts; his tongue ran over her nipples a few times before he continued his slow decent down her body. He kissed her smooth belly a few times before he reached the hem of her panties.  
“Naruto…” Ayame moaned lightly as her panties were pulled off. Ayame covered her womanhood.   
“I’m not sure I’m ready yet,” She bit her lip as Naruto gently held took a hold of her wrists. He pulled away her hands allowing him to see her femininity.  
“If you want me to stop say the word,” Naruto said letting Ayame know she had full control he wasn’t going to force her into anything. Ayame nodded lightly letting Naruto return to kissing her body.  
Naurto kissed down Ayame’s leg his fingers traced down causing her to giggle. “That tickles,” Ayame said feeling Naruto’s fingers slid behind her knee. Naruto gently caressed her legs as he kissed from one to the other before he moved his attention to her womanhood.  
“Naruto don’t… I haven’t showered yet,” Ayame said getting Naruto to stop.  
“Nothing about you could disgust me,” Naruto replied.  
“I know but I’d still like to shower before you do anything like that,” Ayame said backing away from Naruto.  
“I understand we can stop then,” Naruto said moving to grab his shirt.  
“No!” Ayame said quickly… “Just let me shower first,” she added biting her lip once more.  
“Oh… bathroom is through there,” Naruto said pointing to the bathroom.

Ayame stood in Naruto’s shower letting the last of his body wash run down her body. She felt much better about letting Naruto have his way with her now. She placed her hand on the wall licking her lips as she thought of what he would do to her. She froze for a moment feeling a pair of hands move up her back.  
“Nice and clean I see,” Naruto said as he kissed her neck.  
“I feel a lot better now,” Ayame said turning to face Naruto. Naruto smiled and moved in their lips brushing each other’s. Ayame felt Naruto push her against the wall.  
“Now where was I?” Naruto asked starting to lower down her body.  
“Oh God,” Ayame said softly as Naruto knelt before her. He draped one of her legs over his shoulder as he moved in. Ayame bit her lip feeling his breath on her femininity; she felt so hot watching him slowly move towards her. He lightly kissed her clit getting a quick moan from her; His tongue slid out and over her lips. Ayame ran her hands into his wet blonde hair as she started to moan again and again thanks to his tongue.  
Naruto pushed his tongue into Ayame’s delicious folds tasting her juices. “Oh god Naruto!” Ayame moaned loudly as he back started to arch forward. Naruto moved his hands to hers intertwining their fingers. Ayame tightly held his hands as he continued to tongue her. Her moans of his name became more rapid and lustful with each passing lick and kiss.  
“Naruto!” Ayame cried out as she climaxed on his tongue. Naruto pulled back after he finished licking up all her juices.  
“Nice taste,” Naruto said kissing her belly a few times before he moved up her body again.  
“So good,” Ayame said feeling Naruto’s manhood poke her thigh. She moved her hands down his body wrapping her fingers around his thick member. She spread her legs moving him into line to take her. She bit her lip as she started to put Naruto cock in herself.  
“You’re so big,” Ayame said as his head pushed in.  
“Have you been with someone before?” Naruto asked.  
“Once… it was a dumb mistake… and I’d rather not talk about it,” Ayame said letting go of his member as he started to sink himself into her.  
“If it’s been a while I’ll take it slow,” Naruto said.  
“No… I actually like it rough,” Ayame said blushing heavily as she spoke.  
“Really?” Naruto asked looking at her. She nodded she didn’t like admitting it but she loved a little pain with her pleasure.  
“So please don’t be gentle,” Ayame said.  
“You’re amazing you know that right,” Naruto said as he sunk himself into her with once thrust. Ayame let out a loud moan as she threw her head back.  
“God yes!” she cried out as Naruto quickly started to fuck her. He didn’t hesitate to slam into her giving her what she wanted. Rough, hard and fast without a hint of restraint. Ayame quickly fell into lustful commands of ‘harder’, ‘faster’ and ‘fuck me’. Naruto was quite surprised to find that the sweet and loving Ayame had a very foul mouth when it came to sex.  
“God fuck me Naruto! Fuck me harder!” Ayame cried out as he slammed into her giving her everything she wanted and more. He kissed at her neck as he pounded into her, Ayame’s legs wrapped around his waist as she rode the waves of euphoric ecstasy that Naruto was flooding her with.  
“Fucking hell your body is tight,” Naruto grunted as he pumped into her.  
“So fucking good!” Ayame cried out as she climaxed again her juices drenching their bodies for a few moments before the still running water of the shower washed it away. Naruto took a few breaths before he started to thrust faster still he had decide that he wanted her to pass out.  
Ayame raked her nails over Naruto’s shoulders and back as she was quickly pushed to a third and fourth climax before Naruto had even come once. ‘Where is this stamina coming from?’ Ayame thought to herself. She looked to Naruto seeing his eyes clamped shut and his teeth grinding themselves. He was holding back with everything he had, and it wasn’t going to last much longer.  
“Oh god Naruto! Don’t stop fuck me more!” Ayame cried out. Naruto was finally pushed over the edge and burst into her. His seed filled her in seconds and started to flow out of her. Ayame collapsed onto Naruto’s chest panting heavily trying with all her might to stay awake. She managed to look at Naruto giving her a satisfied smile before she passed out.  
Naruto turned the shower off and took her to his bed. After he dried her and himself off he put her into the bed and rolled in beside her drifting off into a great sleep.

~End Notes~ I hope you liked it


	5. Sexy Sakura and Seductive Shizune

Chapter 5: Sexy Sakura and Seductive Shizune

~A/N~ Here's Chapter Five Enjoy.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes the morning sun peeking through the sole crack in his blinds. He quickly came to the realization that someone was doing something very naughty to him. He could feel a mouth wrapped around his thick member. Her lips lovingly worked over his member as her tongue coiled and ran over his length. He pulled back the sheets to see a head of brown hair working bobbing on his cock.  
“Morning Ayame,” Naruto said as he watched his newest girl suck him. She moaned as she sucked, her fingers toying with her womanhood. Ayame looked up at Naruto lust filling her eyes as she continued to suck him. He wasn’t sure when but he had flipped some sort of switch with Ayame making her lust for him almost nonstop much to his surprise Teuchi seemed ok with it rather than mad.  
Ayame picked up her pace sucking at his cock with everything she had. Naruto ran his hands into her hair as she worked him. Naruto let out a groan as he neared his limit. He started to thrust into Ayame’s mouth getting closer and closer to erupting.  
“Here it comes Ayame,” Naruto grunted as he blew his seed into Ayame’s mouth. Ayame gulped down wave after wave of his seed. Ayame slowly pulled off him after giving him several licks ensuring she had gotten as much of his seed as she could.  
“I don’t know why I find you so tasty,” Ayame said blushing as she licked the remnants of Naruto’s seed off her lips.  
“No idea but it’s a hell of a great wake up call,” Naruto replied grinning.

Her back was pinned to the wall as the hot water ran down their bodies. His lips assaulted her neck while her nails dug into his back. Her hair clung to her body as he slid in and out of her; she moaned loudly as he started to pump into her. She cried out his name again and again as her back arched into his chest pressing their bodies together. Her body ached for his she could never get enough of him. And he never seemed to have enough of her. Just about every day he would take her in some way or form. Whether it was his skilled tongue and lips on her pussy or hours of their mind blowing sex he always made time for her just like the others.  
“Naruto!!!” Anko moaned loudly as she climaxed onto his cock. Naruto said nothing and continued to slam into her. His lips continued to toy with her neck and collar bone. A mix of bites and kisses sent shock waves of pleasure through her body.  
Anko wrapped her legs around his waist feeling him kick his thrusting in to high gear. Naruto slid his hands down to Anko’s ass groping her as he pumped. “Fuck you’re really pulling me in today,” Naruto grunted feeling his limit fast approaching.  
Naruto couldn’t hold off any longer and let loose into Anko thoroughly filling her with his seed. Anko rested her head on Naruto’s shoulder as she came down from her orgasmic high. “Oh god Naruto,” Anko said weakly.  
“You loved it like always,” Naruto said kissing her neck a few more times.  
“Yes I did,” Anko replied as the water finally came to a stop.

Naruto sat on his couch thinking over his living situation. He would need a bigger place if he got another girl, maybe he could get something like a clan home like the Hyuga and Uchiha have. Hell it would make it a lot easier to live. At the moment there was a lot of bed sharing… not that he minded it.  
“Good morning Naruto,” a voice said gaining his full attention. He looked to the doorway to see Ino standing in an incredibly sexy pair of black lace panties and a matching bra.   
“Holy fuck that’s hot,” Naruto said as she slowly walked over to him.  
“I’m glad you like it,” Ino said as she reached him. Naruto ran his hands up her legs feeling her smooth skin; his fingers gently ran over her ass and to her hips. Ino lightly bit her lip as Naruto caressed her body, she still couldn’t believe she ended up like this. She had completely and hopelessly fallen for Naruto. And what was surprising is that she didn’t feel the need to be with him… she wanted to be with him. She was snapped out of her daydream when Naruto ran his tongue over her just about the hem of her panties.  
“Focus Ino,” Naruto said slyly.  
“Sorry,” Ino replied before Naruto pulled her down onto his lap.  
“I think you deserve a nice good fuck now,” Naruto said as he placed her hand over the bulge in his pants.  
“Oh god yes,” Ino said biting her lip. Ino unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants; Naruto chuckled watching her lustfully trying to free his member.  
“To think just a little while ago you wouldn’t have even given me the time of day,” Naruto laughed.  
“How times change… now fuck me,” Ino said freeing his member. Naruto hooked his fingers through Ino’s panties pulling them away.  
“You want it so bad put it in yourself,” Naruto grinned as Ino quickly mounted him sliding his length into her. Ino didn’t hesitate to start riding him; she like the others lusted for him to a near unending amount. Ino placed her hands on his shoulders trying to steady herself a she bounced as fast as she could. Naruto grabbed her hips started to pick up her pace even more.  
“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,” Ino moaned his name each time she hit base on his thickness. She couldn’t hold back when she rode him. Naruto ran his hands up her body gently caressing her soft skin until he reached her breasts. He locked his lips around one of her nipples sucking on it as she bounced.  
“Yes cry out my name,” Naruto groaned as Ino moaned his name again and again. He felt her walls constrict around him as she hit her climax. He moved his hands to her hips holding her still as he started to pound into her with renewed lust wanting to fill her womb with his seed.  
Ino threw her head back in a deep moan as she climaxed hard onto Naruto’s cock her body screamed for him to release she wanted... needed to feel him fill her. Naruto gave a low feral groan as he hit his limit and blew into Ino’s body.  
“Oh yes!” Ino cried out feeling the fullness Naruto’s seed gave her.

Hinata finished washing the last breakfast plate placing it onto the drying rack. She turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway his eyes locked onto her hips. Hinata blushed lightly seeing him blatantly staring at her body. “Did you enjoy breakfast Naruto-kun?” Hinata asked trying to get him to focus on a different part of her body.  
“Yes it was truly delicious… but I’m hungry for something else now,” Naruto said as he moved towards Hinata.  
“Oh and what might that be?” Hinata asked feigning ignorance. “I’ll make you anything you’d like,” she added biting her lip lightly as he reached her.  
“How about I bend you over this table, tear your pants and panties off, get you nice and wet and make you moan and squirm?” Naruto asked pulling Hinata into his arms.  
“Oh… that does sound tempting… but,” Hinata said slowly gauging his reaction. “I’d like it if you make me scream in ecstasy like you do to Ino and Anko,” Hinata said looking into Naruto’s eyes. Naruto’s jaw slacked slightly in surprise Hinata usually liked it gentle and with as much foreplay as he could give her. She was the epitome of tantric sex and here she was asking for it rough.  
“Are you sure?” Naruto asked. Hinata nodded positive. She wanted to see if she would like it rough or if she would prefer to keep it gentle. Naruto pulled Hinata over to the table getting her to bend over giving him free access to her body. Naruto hooked his fingers into Hinata’s pants pulling them down.  
“Well if you are positive then brace yourself this will hurt… but it should feel good after a few,” Naruto said dropping his pants. Hinata nodded again and gripped the table reading herself for the hardest he could give. Naruto lined himself up and slammed home in one thrust. Hinata cried out as tears pricked her eyes. She didn’t expect him to be this rough… but this is what she asked for. Naruto grabbed her hips and started to pound into her.  
“Oh God it hurts,” Hinata cried out as she tightened her grip on the table. Naruto’s thrusts slowed instantly as he leaned over her.  
“Are you still sure you want to do this?” Naruto asked hating to see tears in Hinata’s eyes, even more so when he was the cause of them.  
“Yes… I want to know if I can do this,” Hinata said pushing back against him.  
“Ok… I’ll try to be a little gentler,” Naruto said as he started his thrusting up again.  
“No give it to me as hard as you can,” Hinata said looking over her shoulder. Naruto gave a nod giving in to her plea. He gripped her hips tightly once more and started to pound her, Hinata did everything she could not to scream. But Naruto was just too big she couldn’t hold out very long. Thankfully for Hinata before she was overcome by the pain it started to subside and pleasure took its place. Her pain filled cries died off and became lustful moans and passionate groans.  
“Oh god… it feels good,” Hinata moaned out as Naruto slammed into her again and again. Naruto grinned hearing Hinata’s moans; he leaned over her keeping his thrusts going as he lightly bit at her ear. Hinata turned her head back enough to get their lips meshed together as her love slammed into her.  
“You’re moans sounds so damn hot,” Naruto said releasing a hand from her hip only to slap it a crossed her ass. Hinata’s eyes shot open as she moaned deeply. She liked that… a lot.  
“Again… please,” Hinata moaned and Naruto happily obliged and cracked his hand over her ass again. He timed his spanks perfectly each time he hit home he would crack his palm against her now reddening ass. And Hinata would moan to the high heavens and beg for more.  
“Hinata, I’m going to blow,” Naruto groaned. Hinata moaned loudly as she hit her climax moments before him. Her walls clamped down around Naruto’s manhood pushing him over the edge.  
“Ah fuck,” Naruto grunted as he emptied himself into her. The two pulled apart slowly, Hinata laid over the table panting heavily while Naruto slumped back into a chair just as exhausted. Trying to keep up with all four girls was going to kill his ass.  
“Oh Naruto…” Hinata moaned lightly slowly regaining herself.  
“So what did you think?” Naruto asked.  
“It was amazing… but I think I like it softer… but I definitely want to do that again,” Hinata said standing slowly.  
“Well I’m happy to oblige any fantasies you have,” Naruto said putting his member away.

Naruto walked through the roads of the Hidden Leaf he had asked his girls to stay home he wanted to do something special for them. So he had gone out and gotten each of them their own unique ring to wear. For Anko he got her an onxy band in the shape of a snake with a ruby for its gem. Ino he had gotten her a beautiful golden band with a fabulous diamond, for Ayame he got her a stunning silver band with a hexagonal emerald. Finally for Hinata he had gotten her a platinum band with a wire like design on it and a brilliant sapphire. Each ring set him back a surprisingly high amount of cash but hell he had the money.  
“Thanks,” Naruto said as he left the shop leaving the shopkeeper confused on why he bought four rings.  
“Naruto… could I talk to you?” a voice asked as he put the rings into his coat pocket. He turned to see Shizune standing in few feet from him.  
“Yeah what’s up?” Naruto asked smiling still glowing from his extensively exhausting but fun morning.  
“These contracts… you shouldn’t force the girls to be with you. You’re stealing away their free will,” Shizune said.  
“You’d be quiet wrong there… they have all the power not me. They can leave if they want or stay if they want. All my contract really does it allows me to check make sure they come back from their missions in one piece. I don’t force them to cook or clean they do it because they want to be with me,” Naruto replied looking at Shizune. “So if you wouldn’t mind please keep out of it… if you really want them to leave talk to them not me,” Naruto was gone before she could say another word.

Ayame sat at a table with Ino, Hinata and Anko they all knew what they wanted to talk about but where unsure how to start. “I think we should try to split it evenly,” Ayame said nervously she was hopelessly out matched by the other three. They were all ninjas and she was just a ramen cook in a small restaurant.  
“That sounds right but who gets when?” Anko asked.  
“I would like Saturdays… it’s my day off,” Ayame said the other girls nodded understanding her desire.  
“Could I have Sunday?” Hinata asked.  
“I want Wednesdays,” Ino said.  
“I’d like Friday,” Anko added.  
“What about Mondays, Thursdays and Tuesdays?” Ayame asked.  
“What if he gets more girls?” Ino asked.  
“I won’t stop him… I wouldn’t have been able to be with him if he didn’t get more,” Hinata said.  
“Sounds fair,” Ayame said standing up. The others knew she had to get ready for work.   
“Oh one exception should be birthdays or if Naruto asks for you,” Anko added as Hinata stood up leaving the room she had a lunch with Kurenai, Shino and Kiba. Ino laid back onto the couch readying to take a nap while Anko had won the draw to make dinner.

“NARUTO!” Naruto narrowly ducked a fist as he landed in the park. He knew he had been followed but he hadn’t expected Sakura to outright attack him. He easily dodged her attempts to hit him, he had grown in strength beyond what anyone knew after the war. It was as if he was watching Sakura in slow motion as she swung.  
“Enough of this,” Kurama shouted clearly annoyed by the girl. Naruto agreed and caught Sakura’s fully empowered fist and sustained no damage.  
“ENOUGH!” Naruto shouted causing everyone in the area to freeze in fear including Sakura.  
“What do you want?” he asked glaring at the girl who had been attacking him.  
“What did you do to Ino?” Sakura asked regaining her composure and rage.  
“Nothing other than love her,” Naruto replied releasing Sakura’s fist.  
“Ino’s never liked you and now all she talks about is how much she loves you… you did something to her,” Sakura argued.  
“I did nothing… Now leave me be,” Naruto vanished.

Anko reacted to the noise first. Naruto was home and very mad for some reason. “Naruto-sama?” Anko walked in to see him fuming trying to calm himself.  
“Fucking bitch tries to dig her way under my skin… I swear I’ll tear her head from those pretty little shoulders,” Naruto’s voiced growled Anko could tell it was Kurama speaking but Naruto wasn’t trying to regain his control like she thought.  
“Naruto-sama,” Anko moved to him. The moment her hand touched him he moved pinning her to the wall.  
“Don’t, not now,” He growled.  
“I’m here for you,” Anko said placing a hand on his face. He visibly relaxed as she touched him, another pair of arms wrapped around him. Anko looked to see Hinata had come to her aid, they both held him trying to calm his rage.  
“I’m sorry,” Naruto spoke his rage finally subsided as he let go of Anko. Anko smiled lightly and ran her hand down his chest. Her fingers ran over Hinata’s hand, there eyes met and they both knew what they wanted to do. Hinata took one hand while Anko took his other they lead him in unison to the bedroom. They were going to test his stamina… could he keep up with them both.

Naruto sat on his bed as the two girl danced for him giving him a simultaneous strip tease. Anko slowly pulled off Hinata’s clothes while Hinata did the same to her. Their hands trailed over each other’s bodies. Hinata glanced to see their effect on Naruto, he watched them unblinkingly his eyes filled with lust as he licked his bottom lip. The two moved onto the bed slowly inching towards him. Their hands ran up his legs as they crawled as sexily as they could. And damn did it work for Naruto he didn’t know what he did to deserve this but he was happy for it.  
“That was a very sexy little dance,” Naruto said as he beckoned Hinata further up. Hinata obeyed and their lips meshed together. Anko grinned they were busy that meant she could turn her attention to her favorite part of him.  
Anko undid Naruto’s belt and quickly started to give her attention to Naruto’s manhood. “You started without me,” a voice said. Naruto looked to see Ayame stripping down to join him, he moved Hinata to one side of him letting Ayame join on the other side.  
“Maybe you should get a few Shadow Clones to help you out,” Anko said sliding her tongue up his length.  
“Bah I got this,” Naruto grinned sliding a hand down both Ayame’s and Hinata’s bodies aiming for their pussies. His hands ran over their entrances gently rubbing them. both girls started to quiver and moan from his touch, the palm of his hand rubbed and grinded against their clits.  
“Ah Naruto,” Hinata moaned as he slid two fingers into her. Ayame on the other hand got three; she moaned loudly her head back as her moan echoed out.  
Anko moaned lightly onto Naruto’s cock as she started to rub herself as she sucked on her beloved orange ‘master’. Hinata leaned in again pressing her lips to Naruto’s again. Little did the four know that they had an unknown spectator.

Shizune walked towards Anko’s home planning on talking to the girls, she wanted to make sure they were all happy with him. She just wasn’t sure if was possible for one young man to keep four women completely happy. She reached Anko’s home and froze feeling immense chakra pouring from the house. She shook lightly knowing it was the Kyubi’s chakra, she cautiously approached a window to see Naruto pinning Anko to the wall. Anko didn’t look afraid instead her hand cupped his cheek she looked at him with love. A second pair of arms capsuled his body, Hinata was behind him now holding fast to him.  
After a few moments Naruto’s rage subsided. The two girls moved after looking at each other, they took his hands and lead him into the bedroom. Shizune moved to watch, she was having trouble believing what she was seeing. Anko and Hinata were stripping each other, the two moved on Naruto. They both trailed their hands up his body.  
“Oh my god,” Shizune watched as Ayame joined in and the three sunk into their loving. Naruto fingered Hinata and Ayame while Anko sucked him off. Naruto smiled as he made the two girls moan over and over. Hinata pressed herself against him; her fingers ran over his bare chest stopping once her hand meant Ayame’s their fingers intertwined. Naruto whispered something into Hinata’s ear causing her to blush and nod.  
Hinata pulled Ayame to her pressing their lips together; Ayame quickly fell into their kiss. Shizune bit her lip as she watched; this was the hottest thing she had ever watched.  
“Naruto… I want it first,” Ayame begged. Naruto looked to Hinata and Anko whom both conceded to Ayame as she was the newest.  
“Ok Ayame,” Naruto said watching her mount him she moaned deeply as his cock penetrated her. Ayame quickly started to ride him completely lost in the lust almost instantly. Shizune started to breath faster as she watch, she was getting hot… really hot. She unknowingly started to rub herself as she watched Naruto start thrusting upwards into Ayame. Ayame moaned loudly begging for him to fuck her harder and harder.  
Hinata moved in relocking her lips against Ayame giving Naruto a nice show. Ayame shoved her tongue into Hinata’s mouth deeply enjoying their kisses. Anko moaned out gaining their attention, the two glanced to see Anko over Naruto’s face getting tongued.  
“Oh god Naruto!” Anko moaned as Naruto easily pushed her to her first climax with his togune.  
“Naruto!” Ayame screamed out as he kicked his upwards thrusts into high gear. Hinata started to trail her kisses down Ayame’s body, she kissed down her neck over her breasts and down to her womanhood. Ayame’s moaned grew even louder feeling Hinata starting to lick at her clit.  
“More oh god more,” Ayame begged. Naruto gave Anko a light slap letting her know he wanted up. Anko moved off him with weak legs, she was still reeling for her orgasm.  
Ayame didn’t have time to register the change; she just knew she was suddenly on her back and Naruto was slamming into her with everything she had. She loved every second of it, Hinata had taken the initiative and crawled over Ayame.  
“Give her a kiss,” Naruto grinned seeing Hinata blush, she never thought she would willingly move over and have another girl start eating her out. Ayame grinned and took to licking and fingering the pussy in her face. Anko moved in her body against Naruto, he moved his hand to her pussy sliding two fingers in.  
“Here it comes Ayame,” Naruto groaned as he readied to blow.  
“Wait I want some,” Anko said.  
“So do I,” Hinata said. Naruto grinned wickedly as an idea came to his mind.  
“Line up ladies,” Naruto said sliding out of Ayame. The three moved sitting together their mouths open and tongues out waiting for their reward. Naruto took a moment slapping his dick against each of their faces a few times before she started to jerk himself to his eruption.  
“Naruto,” the three said in unison. That was it for him, Naruto came spraying his cum over their faces. As always he came a ton and gave all three a good amount. He laid back and watching as the three started to kiss and lick up his come.  
Naruto glanced knowing they were being watched. He gave a nod to Anko whom had also noticed it, she moved before their peeping tom noticed.  
“Shizune!” Naruto said in shock seeing the woman.  
“Ummm I can explain,” Shizune said. Naruto paused for a moment then beckoned Ayame and Hinata to him. He whispered into their ears getting them to smile and nod.  
“No need… I know what you were doing… so why don’t you take the lead?” Naruto offered.  
“What?” Shizune asked in shock.  
“You were touching yourself out there… why don’t you go all the way,” Naruto said. Shizune bit her lip as she looked at Naruto hard cock. She didn’t want to admit but she did want to ride him.  
“It’s really fun,” Ayame said lustfully stroking Naruto slowly making sure to keep him erect.  
“Better than anyone you’ll ever find,” Anko said into Shizune’s ear. That was the last straw for Shizune she started to move feeling Anko pull off her robe. Naruto smiled seeing her wet panties, once she was in range he quickly tore them from her.  
“You won’t need those,” Naruto smiled as she bit her lip while climbing over him. Shizune gasped feeling Anko slid her hand down her body, Naruto smiled lightly seeing Shizune squirm under Anko’s fingers.  
“Do you want him?” Anko asked whispering into Shizune’s ear.  
“Yes,” Shizune said lightly.  
“How badly do you want him?” Ayame asked moving in to caressing her breasts.  
“I don’t know… I just need it,” Shizune replied her mind was going blank from lust and he hadn’t even been penetrated yet.   
“That doesn’t work… he’s ours if you want it you have to beg us to let you have it,” Hinata said surprising the others with her possessiveness of Naruto’s cock.  
“Please… I want to be fucked,” Shizune said trying to move closer to Naruto. Anko grinned holding her in place. She lightly bit her ear while Ayame started sucking at her breasts. Shizune whimpered she was lost. She wanted him and they wouldn’t let her.  
“Please let me fuck him,” Shizune begged. Naruto gave a nod and the three moved away. Shizune crawled over Naruto rubbing her womanhood over Naruto’s cock. Naruto laid back and let her have the reins letting her understand this was all her.  
Shizune lightly grabbed Naruto’s cock, lined him up and slid down. She moaned loudly as his thickness sunk into her need cunt.  
“You’re one of us now,” Ayame said kissing Shizune’s cheek. Shizune nodded and started to ride him, she had already lost control of her hips. Shizune panted as she rode him Anko had moved behind her helping her ride him. Anko’s hands moved over her body, one hand groped her breast while the other moved south.  
Naruto gulped lightly watching Ayame and Hinata making out, they were really starting to like each other. Naruto smiled and beckoned them over; they didn’t hesitate and moved to him.  
“Keep going… but I want your pussy,” Naruto said giving Hinata a light spank. Hinata nodded and moved over him letting him lick her. Ayame smiled and sat on his chest so she could still have good access to her new friend.  
“Ah Naruto,” Shizune moaned as she climaxed onto his cock. Naruto groaned but managed to hold off. Hinata and Ayame continued to kiss lustfully over Naruto. Hinata’s moans seemed to echo through Ayame causing her to moan right back.  
“Give it to her Naruto-sama,” Anko said lightly kissing and biting at Shizune’s neck. Ayame and Hinata moaned in approval, at least that what Naruto thought they did, and he gave in erupting into Shizune.

Shizune laid on Naruto right side with Anko behind her; she still groped her breasts lightly. “Naruto… can I be one of your girls?” Shizune asked.   
“Think about it… I don’t want you making that decision in an ecstasy high,” Naruto said.  
“I’m not… I really want to be with you,” Shizune said kissing his chest.  
“Then yes, of course you can,” Naruto replied getting a happy smile from Shizune.

Sakura growled as she walked through the streets of Konoha, she didn’t like that Naruto just brushed her off and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She reached Naruto’s apartment and stopped she had forgotten that he didn’t live there anymore. She turned to leave when a moan caught her ear. She knew that was Ino’s voice… and it was inside Naruto’s old apartment. She grabbed the handle and turned the nob. Sure enough Naruto and Ino were inside and lustfully fucking. Ino was on all fours taking it like a bitch in heat.  
“Ino,” Sakura said in shock. The two stopped hearing Sakura’s voice. Ino smiled at her friend.  
“Hey Sakura… you wanna take a whack at him?” Ino asked.  
“In a way,” Sakura said clenching her fist.  
“Oh come on… his cock is so damn good,” Ino said pushing back against Naruto.  
“What happened to you?” Sakura asked.  
“I fell in love with him… I wish I had seen how great of a guy he was earlier… and I’m not talking about sex… I mean him,” Ino said pulling away.  
“Yeah right you’re a sex slave,” Sakura replied.  
“No she’s not… I broke all the contracts,” Naruto said causing Ino to freeze.  
“What?” Ino asked.  
“When Ayame became mine I decide that you girls should have full freedom like she would and broke the contracts,” Naruto replied.  
“So the last month all four of us have been fucking you and the contracts weren’t making us lustful towards you?” Ino asked.  
“Nope… that was all you,” Naruto smiled. Ino moved to him kissing him lovingly.  
“I love you Naruto,” Ino said knowing she truly meant it now.  
“And I you,” Naruto replied.  
“I don’t believe you… you’d never fall for Naruto,” Sakura replied.  
“Shut up… either leave us alone for good… or fuck us,” Ino smiled. Sakura took a step back, she didn’t want to admit she had wanted him since he had beaten Pein but never told him. Naruto smiled seeing her take a step back.  
“Told you, she’s still all Sasuke-kuned,” Naruto said rolling his eyes before for he pulled Ino close to him.  
“Yeah but Sasuke isn’t here… you are,” Ino smiled. Sakura stood unable to decide what she wanted to do. Yes she still wanted Sasuke but he had taken up wondering but supposedly was still loyal to the leaf now.  
“Fine,” Sakura gave in… she was overly stressed so sex could help her relieve some of that.  
“Really… then strip and give Naruto a blowjob,” Ino said stroking Naruto lightly.  
“I don’t do blowjobs, titfuck, handjobs or anal. You can have my pussy and that’s it,” Sakura replied.  
“I say fuck her until her mind breaks,” Kurama’s voice echoed out. Naruto smiled and nodded, Sakura assumed he had agreed, and he had to Kurama. He was done with Sakura, all the abuse, neglect and out right bitchyness was going to bite her in the ass now. Naruto decided that she deserved this.  
Sakura stripped out of her cloths and walked over. Naruto whispered in Ino ear getting her to nod and move off the bed.  
“Let’s just get this over with… I could use to blow off some steam,” Sakura said annoying Naruto even more. The last thing he was going to be was stress relief, no he was going give her the fucking of a life time. Sakura laid and spread her legs; she had completely taken emotion out of sex. Now Naruto was going to fuck her like the whore she was acting like.  
Naruto lined up and looked to Sakura who gave him a nod. A grin cracked over his face and in one shove he completely buried himself into Sakura’s pussy.  
“Ow fuck to much at once,” Sakura punched him.  
“Hey… I don’t like being used for stress relief… so I am going to fuck you until you understand why you shouldn’t piss me off,” Naruto growled and started to fuck her. Sakura scream in pain as he brutally fucked her.  
‘Naruto is raping me,’ Sakura thought unable to remove him.  
“Oh and before you think you can get him in trouble. Remember you agreed, and also just walked into Naruto’s house… you’re trespassing,” Ino whispered as Naruto slammed into her.  
“Stop… please I’m sorry,” Sakura cried out.  
“It’s ok Sakura it only hurts at first give it a few and you’ll be begging for his big fat cock,” Ino said kissing Naruto.  
And Ino was right before Sakura knew it the pain was gone and an abundance of pleasure had taken its place. She couldn’t hold back her moans any longer. The first one escaped her lips and Ino started to laugh.  
“I told you… he’s the best,” Ino replied kissing Naruto. Sakura clenched her teeth she didn’t want to give him the pleasure of knowing she was enjoying herself.  
“God gently please,” Sakura begged.  
“No you don’t want that… Naruto’s gentle fuck is mind obliterating,” Ino warned.  
“Gentle Please!” Sakura screamed ignoring Ino.  
“Have it your way,” Naruto replied. His thrusts slowed to a crawl but somehow the pleasure went through the roof. His slow thrusts hit everywhere inside her. Sakura couldn’t stop her moans, she fell into a sea of euphoric ecstasy and drown in desire.  
“Oh god Naruto!” Sakura moaned out in just a few thrusts he pushed her over the edge. She couldn’t believe such a slow pace shattered away her mind. She was going completely blank; her hands gripped the sheets of the bed while her legs hooked around his waist.  
“Don’t stop… never stop,” Sakura begged all of her desires seemed to melt away underneath Naruto. He lightly kissed at her neck while his hands groped and caressed her breasts paying special attention to her nipples. He rolled her stiffened nipples under his thumb while he lightly bit and kissing from her chin to her collar.  
“Told you… you’re going to break and become useless,” Ino said now watching and touching herself as Naruto pushed Sakura to climax after climax. Her walls tightly gripped Naruto doing everything to get him off but he seemed immune.  
“Come in me please,” Sakura begged she wanted… needed to feel his seed inside of her.  
“Sorry but at my gentler pace it takes forever for me to come,” Naruto replied keeping his slow and filling thrusts going. He didn’t pick up his pace no matter how badly Sakura begged for him to now, he was set on shattering her mind. And he was getting close, Sakura didn’t have much left she could hardly put two and two together anymore. The only thing that mattered was getting Naruto’s come.  
“Please I want you’re come… please,” Sakura begged and begged.  
“Oh take some pity on her and give it to her,” Ino said as she climaxed. She hated using her fingers now; they never did enough compared to her well hung love. Naruto gave her and nod and picked up his pace. He went from his slow pleasure filled thrusts to his brutal vulgar fucking thrusts and caused Sakura to scream in pleasure.  
“You want it here it comes,” Naruto replied blowing into Sakura. Her eyes rolled back and darkness over took her. She passed out the instant his seed hit her womb. 

Tsunade sat behind her desk her hand over her forehead, Shizune hadn’t returned from getting ‘tea’. Tsunade knew what she had really done and it must have back fired. She was now probably going to be one of Naruto’s many girls now. Just like she knew Sakura was, she had been told of a noise complaint in Naruto’s old apartment and that Sakura was last seen around there.  
“He’s going to need a bigger house,” Tsunade joked then mentally slapped herself. “I need to cut this off,” she added trying to think of a way. The idea hit her like a brick. She would take him away from ‘his’ women and take him with her to the Kage Summit meeting that was now held yearly after the chunin exams. He wouldn’t be able to do shit there, none of the women there would be weak to the ‘heroic’ presence he had here.  
“Yup that will work,” Tsunade grinned knowing that’s just what she would do… then she lowered her head. That’s still two weeks away how many more women would he subdue by then? Maybe even she would slip up if she wasn’t careful. Then there was the fact that the Kage Summit could do the exact opposite. The thought of Naruto nailing the Mizukage or one of the Raikage’s female followers could be potentially catastrophic.  
“Shit what am I going to do?” Tsunade said dropping her head to her desk.

~End Notes~ I hope you liked it.


	6. Kinky Kurenai

Chapter 6: Kinky Kurenai

~A/N~ Here is Chapter 6 I hope you like it. And I hope you like the little surprise I threw in at the end. To avoid the chapters getting too long I won’t be having him take every single girl he gets in each chapter.

Naruto dropped onto his couch holding his arm. ‘Fucking hell Tsunade has been giving me a shit ton of missions lately,’ Naruto thought as he picked up a newspaper looking over it.  
“Welcome home Naruto-kun,” Hinata said stepping into the room.  
“Hey Hinata… come here,” Naruto beckoned her over. She obeyed and moved to his side.  
“Is there something you’d like?” Hinata asked.  
“Actually I have something for you,” Naruto said pulling out a small velvet case. “A little reminder that your mine,” he added handing her the box.  
“Oh my,” Hinata said opening the box seeing a platinum banded ring with an immaculate sapphire in it. “It’s beautiful,” Naruto took the ring sliding it over her right ring finger. It fit perfectly.  
“I’m glad you liked it,” Naruto leaned in kissing her cheek.  
“I love it… now I will always have you with me,” Hinata said curling up on his side.  
“I’ve gotten one for all of you,” Naruto replied  
“I know… you don’t play favorites,” Hinata said.  
“On the contrary… I have my favorite,” Naruto replied.  
“Really?” Hinata asked.  
“You,” Naruto whispered into her ear.  
“You’re just saying that,” Hinata replied.  
“Ask Ino or Anko they’ve both asked me and I told them,” Naruto said kissing her cheek.  
“I love you Naruto-kun,” Hinata said resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes trailed over to the newspaper. “What were you reading?” Hinata felt overly intrigued about it.  
“New house… we are out of space with Sakura and Shizune moving in… I was thinking about a Clan home since I have an egregious amount of money now,” Naruto said.  
“Really how much?” Hinata asked.  
“More than six Hyuga clans,” Naruto replied. Hinata’s jaw went slack. The Hyuga were the richest clan in all five hidden villages and Naruto had more than six times their amount.  
“That’s not possible,” Hinata said unable to believe him.  
“Well the Namikaze, my father’s, clan along with the Uzumaki clan’s wealth were combined upon my parent’s marriage then. Then it all funneled to me when they passed away, add almost twenty years of interest and the unneeded reward for defeating Pein and his the Akatsuki and then there is the reward for bringing down Madara and Obito during the war all five villages felt a need to give me something. So instead of money from the leaf I asked for a clan home to be made for the future… unfortunately it’s not done yet so we can’t move in,” Naruto explained.  
“So you’re really that rich?” Hinata asked still unable to believe it.  
“Easily, all seven of us could retire and never work a day again and we could still live off the interest I make now… if we don’t go on crazy spending sprees,” Naruto explained almost laughing.  
“That just doesn’t seem possible,” Hinata said. Naruto smiled sliding an arm around Hinata.  
“Forget about it ok… just live in this moment,” Naruto said pulling Hinata into his arms. Hinata giggled lightly knowing exactly what they both wanted at the moment. Her hand went to his pants stroking him through the fabric.  
“I was hoping I would get some,” Hinata said blushing.  
“All you ever have to do is ask,” Naruto said sliding a hand to the back of Hinata’s neck pulling her into a deep kiss. Hinata moved her free hand to the zipper of his jacket desperate to remove his cloths.  
The two stopped when they heard moaning coming from the next room. “Sounds like Ayame, Sakura and Ino are having fun again,” Naruto said laughing lightly at how sex craved Sakura had become.  
“Forget about them… it’s my turn,” Hinata said freeing his member in an instant. Naruto grinned and flipped Hinata down pinning her under him.  
“God you’re so beautiful and always horny just like the others,” Naruto whispered into her ear before sliding his hand into her pants rubbing over her mound.  
“Ah Naurto-kun,” Hinata moaned.  
“As much as you love saying that… please just call me Naruto,” Naruto said sliding a finger into her.  
“Ah! Naruto!” Hinata moaned out her back starting to arch into his chest. Hinata’s body was way too easy for Naruto to manipulate; she gave complete control to him every time they made love.  
“You just love giving in to me don’t you?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes… I love how it feels,” Hinata moaned her body, heart, mind and soul all belonged to Naruto she was nothing without him.  
“Tell me what you want most?” Naruto asked filling her with a second finger.  
“No… too soon,” Hinata moaned trying to hid her face.  
“Nothing is too soon,” Naruto replied.  
“I… I want your child,” Hinata said blushing heavily.  
“So you want to stop taking the pill?” Naruto asked having had all his girls taking every precaution to avoid pregnancies.  
“Yes… I want your child…” Hinata blushed.  
“Let me think about it… if I decide to have kids I’ll let you have my first,” Naruto replied.  
“Ok,” Hinata moaned Naruto never stopped fingering her through their whole conversation.  
“I’ve been waiting this for a while,” Naruto said pulling his finger out of her and out of her pants to see his fingers were soaked. He licked his fingers tasting Hinata before he moved to the main course.  
Hinata blushed watching Naruto lick his fingers that were soaked in her juices. Naruto’s hand took little time in removing her cloths as he moved down her body. The first touch of his tongue on her needy pussy sent Hinata over her cliff.  
“Now now Hinata… I thought we had been teaching you restraint,” Naruto said looking up at her.  
“I can’t help it… it’s been weeks… all of us are horny,” Hinata replied as she gripped onto the sofa feeling Naruto’s tongue start working on her again. Naruto went from inexperienced to a master of sex is such a short time. Hinata’s body reacted to every touch and kiss, her back arched, her toes curled, her nails dug into the sofa, her eye rolled back, her breathing became hoarse and ragged. She couldn’t hide how hot and bothered Naruto could make her in just a few kisses or with a finger or two.  
“I think you’re nice and ready now,” Naruto said moving back up her body kissing her softly as he moved.  
“But I want to-” Naruto silenced her with a kiss the remnants of her juices on his lips. His member poked at her aching entrance.  
“Next time,” Naruto said pulling back to line himself up. “How would you like it today?”  
“I want to pass out,” Hinata said biting her lip.  
“I thought you would,” Naruto grinned knowing Hinata was the only one that could take his slow pleasurable sex and not have worry about mentally breaking like Sakura did. Naruto ran his hands over Hinata’s body caressing her as she spread her legs. Naruto undid his pants freeing his member; Hinata bit her lip as he lined himself up.  
He slowly pushed into Hinata her walls coiled around him. “Ah Naruto,” Hinata moaned feeling her walls stretch to accommodate her lover’s size. Naruto started his slow passionate thrusts, he moved his hands to her legs holding behind her knees and he moved. Hinata’s hands tightly clung to the cushions of the couch as his brutally euphoric pleasure pulsed through her body.  
‘How does he do this?’ Hinata wondered as her eyes rolled back and her moans started to echo out. Her breathing picked up as she sunk into her lust; Naruto leaned in meshing his lips together with hers.  
“Damn Hinata you’re always so tight,” Naruto said resisting his urge to lose himself and roughly fuck her. ‘She’s not Ayame… gently Naruto,’ Naruto mentally yelled at himself.  
“Naruto I can’t last,” Hinata cried out as her hands moved to his body. She couldn’t hold back even if she tried. Naruto smiled and gave her one more thrust knocking her passed her limit and with a long loud moan Hinata came.  
Naruto moved his lips to her neck as he continued to slowly thrust into her. Hinata’s body trembled still coming down from her climax. She knew she wouldn’t be able to last much long with how good Naruto was at hitting her spots just right.  
“Hinata,” Naruto grunted. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as his pace picked up slightly. Naruto wasn’t going to last much longer Hinata’s body was just too damn good.  
“Oh Naruto!” Hinata cried out feeling Naruto’s cock pulsing inside of her. Her moans echoed through the house as their passionate moment was quickly becoming a lusty fuck.  
“Hinata!” Naruto shouted as he burst deep into Hinata. Hinata tightened her arms around Naruto as she came again unable to do anything. Her entire body seized up as she smashed head long through her orgasm. Her body went limb as she was finally able to relax.  
“So good,” Hinata replied resting her head against the couch. Naruto leaned in and gave her a light kiss letting her drift off. He smiled lightly as he covered her and stood to see Anko in the door way. A slow smile came to Naruto’s face as he moved towards her.

Her back was planted against the shower wall. With his hands on her ass and his cock buried in her cunt. The shower was her favorite place in the entire village to ride him. Neither of them knew why it made them both so hot for each other. Just the thought of their soaked bodies rubbing against each other’s made her drove her wild with desire. She moaned loudly as his hands gripped her ass more and he pumped into her with everything he had.  
“More!” Anko cried out as Naruto slammed into her welcoming folds. She was just as bad a Hinata it had been over a week since any of his girls had gotten some of his cum. He knew for sure Sakura was going to be going mad by the time he got to her; and it was perfect he loved to see the once high and mighty ‘I only want Sasuke’ demeanor of Sakura fail as she became increasingly lustful for Naruto’s cock and cum.  
“God I love hearing you cry out my name,” Naruto said hearing Anko begging for more with each thrust.  
“Don’t stop… more more more!” Anko cried out her hands entangled in his hair.  
“I didn’t plan on stopping,” Naruto replied picking up his pace even more. The sounds of their soaked bodies slapping together echoed through the entire bathroom and more. Anko tightened her legs around his waist trying to keep him completely buried inside of her.  
“I’m going to cum… cum with me,” Anko begged.  
“I’m at my limit too,” Naruto grunted as he pumped up into with everything he had. With two final hard thrusts he felt Anko cum and burst into her folds. Anko slid down the wall slightly before Naruto pulled back and turned her around.  
“Oh Yes! Fuck my ass!” Anko knew that was his goal and she loved it. Naruto smiled as he lined up and buried himself in her ass with one thrust. Anko moaned loudly her back arched as her love started to move. Naruto grabbed Anko’s wrists and pulled her back slightly as he started to thrust harder.  
Anko’s eyes rolled back as she smashed through her limit again. “Naruto!” Anko screamed out making Naruto stop as her body clamped down.  
“Fuck Anko,” Naruto grunted nearly bursting from her tightness. Anko slowly came down from her ecstasy high as her mind slowly cleared.  
“Oh Naruto,” Anko said weakly. Naruto pulled her back pushing their bodies together. Anko leaned back letting her body rest in his arms. Naruto kissed at Anko’s neck as his hips started to move again. Anko bit her lip feeling Naruto’s manhood moving inside her.  
“I wasn’t done yet,” Naruto kissed her neck again and he picked up his pace. Naruto knew he wouldn’t last very long but he wasn’t leaving the shower without finishing. Naruto released her wrists and moved his hands around her waist and up to her breasts.  
“Naruto,” Anko moaned feeling his cock pulsing inside her. Naruto gave another kiss to her neck as he burst inside of her. Anko moaned deeply feeling Naruto slowly pull out of her.  
“You women are going to be the death of me,” Naruto said kissing her neck once more.  
“Like you’d have us any other way,” Anko turned and kissed her love.

Naruto walked through the halls of the Hokage’s office. He figured Tsunade was going to send him on yet another mission. It was like she was trying to force him and his girls apart. Like that was possible; they wanted to be with him. He wasn’t forcing any of them to stay.  
“You summoned me granny?” Naruto stepped in to see Tsunade.  
“Yes I’ve decided that you’ll be joining me when I go to the Kage Summit later this week,” Tsunade said placing a folder down.  
“Sweet it’ll be cool to see what Gaara’s been up to,” Naruto said smiling.  
“You are not to bring any of your women with you,” Tsunade said quickly. Naruto almost chuckled to himself as he looked over to Shizune.  
“Oh Shizune isn’t going to come?” Naruto said making Shizune blush. Tsunade rubbed her brow and looked at Shizune.  
“Please tell me he’s joking… you aren’t actually one of his girls are you?” Tsunade asked hoping her suspicions weren’t true.  
“I am… I’ve already moved in with him,” Shizune blushed but didn’t seem ashamed at all.  
“Fine… but there will be no sex between you two during the summit understood?” Tsunade asked with a glare.  
“Yes ma’am,” Naruto said rolling his eyes.  
“Now if you don’t mind I’m going to go pack…” Tsunade stood ushering the two out.  
“Meet back here after she leaves,” Naruto whispered to Shizune as the left. Shizune blushed and bit her lip. What was he planning?  
‘He wouldn’t,’ Shizune thought as Naruto grinned at her.

Shizune stepped into the Hokage’s office. She knew Tsunade was out for the night. She stopped when she saw Naruto sitting behind Tsunade’s desk.  
“You shouldn’t be sitting there,” Shizune said.  
“Then how can you give me a blowjob under the desk?” Naruto asked remembering Shizune saying she wanted to have sex in an office just so she could do certain things.  
“You’re playing with me fantasies,” Shizune said biting her lip.  
“Come and get it,” Naruto grinned. Shizune moved to him while licking her lips. She paused for a moment the dropped to her knees in front of him. Naruto sat back and watched her pull out his already hard cock and quickly wrapped her lips around his head. Shizune’s head started to bob working over Naruto’s thickness; her tongue ran along his length. She could feel his head hitting the back of her throat.  
Shizune moaned deeply feeling Naruto’s cock pumping into her mouth and throat. His cock would throb each time she ran her tongue over his head. ‘So good,’ Shizune thought as she eagerly started to suck faster. Shizune pulled out of her top letting it catch at her belt. Naruto smiled seeing she obeyed him and didn’t wear a bra anymore. Shizune pulled off his cock and wrapped his hot cock between her breasts. Her tongue would run over his head each time she moved down his cock.  
“Oh yeah keep going Shizune,” Naruto moaned as he ran his hand into her hair. His fingers became tangled in her black locks and he forced her lips around his cock. Shizune moaned deeply as she sucked. She loved when he abused her throat.  
“Here it comes,” Naruto moaned as he burst into her mouth. Shizune gulped down every thick rope of cum he gave her.  
“How do you want it next?” Shizune asked licking her lips.  
“Bend over the desk,” Naruto commanded. Shizune smiled and moved into the position herself to Naruto’s liking. Naruto ran his hand over her ass; a smile came to his face as he felt what belonged to him.  
“No panties,” Naruto said starting to hike up her robe.  
“None of us do… you told us you didn’t want us to unless we were on our period,” Shizune said.  
“That I did… what a good girl,” Naruto replied rubbing his cock between her legs. “I’ll let you pick which hole I fuck,” Naruto said as he rubbed his hand over her ass.  
“Naruto,” Shizune moaned. She knew what she wanted… but she didn’t like talking dirty.  
“Come on… I know you don’t like it but it sounds so sexy when you do,” Naruto said running hands up her body to grope her ample breasts.  
“Oh please Naruto fuck my slutty pussy… the pussy that belongs to you and you alone,” Shizune moaned as his fingers lightly pinched her nipples.  
“That’s my girl,” Naruto pushed himself into her. Shizune moaned loudly as her body coiled around his cock. Naruto stopped as he reached base inside of her.  
“Hard please Naruto… please fuck me slutty pussy hard,” Shizune moaned gripping the table as she waited for his cock to slam into her.  
“As you wish,” Naruto replied taking a hold of her hips. Naruto pulled most of the way out and slammed deep into her. Shizune threw her head back as she climaxed.  
“You always cum right when I slam in,” Naruto grinned and he started to roughly fuck Shizune. Shizune couldn’t hold her voice back and let her moans echo out. Their bodies started to roughly slam into each other as Naruto pumped into her. Naruto leaned over her as he started too grinned at the end of each thrust.  
“Oh Naruto!” Shizune screamed as their sweat soaked bodies slapped together. Shizune gripped the table as she climaxed a second time. Naruto gridded his teeth as her walls tightly gripped his cock; he ran his hands from her waist to her breasts again and started to grope her again.  
“I can’t last,” Naruto groaned as he neared his limit. Shizune moaned and leaned back against her lover. Their bodies pressed together as Naruto’s hands left her breasts and wrapped around her stomach and their lips found each other’s.  
“Oh god! Please fill me up,” Shizune moaned as her eyes rolled back. Naruto rather happily complied as he burst into her hungry cunt. Naruto dropped back into the Hokage’s chair his still hard cock oozed the last bit of his seed.  
Shizune turned and dropped to her knees again. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around his cock and suck him down. Her tongue ran over his cock cleaning him.  
“Good girl… clean my cock,” Naruto said resting his head back. Shizune pulled off after she thoroughly cleaned her ‘masters’ cock.  
“We have to go… Tsunade-Sama would be furious if she found out in here,” Shizune said putting her arms back in her sleeves and adjusted her robe.  
“I guess… I have some place to go,” Naruto said kissing Shizune’s cheek before he left via the window. Shizune replaced everything that had been bumped or otherwise moved in their loving before she left herself.

Hinata stood above the hot springs watching several women bathing as she waited for Naruto. She had almost forgotten about tonight… she was hoping Naruto would be willing to add a special person to his harem… someone very important to her. “Hey Hinata,” Naruto’s came as a whisper as his hands wrapped around her.  
“Naruto,” Hinata leaned back in his arms.  
“What did you want me to do here?” Naruto asked looking down to see the women in the bath. He couldn’t hide a grin as he saw Ino, Tenten, Sakura, Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune.  
“You could lay claim to one of those two,” Kurama’s voice echoed.  
“I plan too,” Naruto replied as he kissed Hinata’s neck.  
“I have a secret to tell you,” Hinata said.  
“Ooo kinky what is it?” Naruto asked.  
“Yuhi-Sensei has a certain fetish… she told me how she did it until she met Sarutobi-Senpai,” Hinata started to explain. “She has since started it back up,” Hinata added.  
“So it’s sexual,” Naruto replied knowing she wouldn’t have betrayed Asuma but he died a few years ago and she was in her prime.  
“The spa as a hidden glory hole,” Hinata said making Naruto know exactly what her fetish was.  
“She likes glory holes eh?” Naruto asked.  
“I caught her once… she begged me not to tell… I know she’s still doing it,” Hinata said as Naruto ran his hands over her body.  
“So you want me to be her next surprise visit?” Naruto asked.  
“She has her back against the hole… she stays the latest… if it’s you I would bet you could end up swinging her into full sex and getting her to join us,” Hinata explained.  
“Why do you want Kurenai with us?” Naruto asked.  
“She’s been alone since Sarutobi-Senpai died… I know she cries herself to sleep most nights… she needs to be happy again,” Hinata said turning to face Naruto.  
“Ok… I’ll see what I can do,” Naruto smiled kissing Hinata’s forehead.

The night dwindled and sure enough Kurenai was alone in the spa. She was hoping one of the few people who knew about the hole would use it tonight… she needed a cock good and hard. Her prayers were answered when the soft head of a cock pushed against her back. Kurenai bit her lip as she turned to see the impressive cock come through the hole. It barely fit and was easily one of the biggest she had ever seen.  
Kurenai lowered herself and kissed the head. She took a light gulp and wrapped her lips around the thickness. Her lust quickly over took her and she started to suck at the cock with everything she had. Her hands jerked his shaft as her tongue ran around his head.  
She heard a low groan from the other side of the wall; she smiled lightly knowing he was enjoying her mouth and hands. She started to engulf his cock; she took his entire length feeling his cock pulsing in her throat. Kurenai readied herself then knocked lightly on the wall telling the man to start thrusting. He understood and started to throat fuck her with crazy speed.  
Her body screamed for more as his cock pumped into her mouth. ‘This is bad… I waited too long… this won’t be enough,’ Kurenai thought as the cock suddenly burst shooting seed straight into her stomach. She started to feel light headed as she ran low on air; the cock slowly pulled out letting her breath once more.  
The man tapped lightly on the wall as if asking whether she was ok or not. Kurenai finished clearing her mouth and spoke through the hole. “I need more… please put it back in,” Kurenai said hoping the man could go again. Once again her prayers were answered and his hard cock came through the hole again. Kurenai removed her towel and got on all fours; she lined herself up and impaled herself on his cock. She was rewarded with an instant groan from the other side of the wall. Both bodies started to move. Kurenai wanted to break the one promise she had made herself when she started this. ‘Never ask who it is… I promised myself I would keep it secret… but I’ve never actually had sex this way,’ Kurenai thought as she felt the cock his her spot and force a long moan from her.  
“Who are you?” Kurenai asked… she wanted… needed to know whose cock she was falling in love with… the cock she was started to need.  
“You first,” the voice replied.  
“Kurenai Yuhi,” she spoke and the cock suddenly stopped.  
“Yuhi-Senpai?” the voice asked.  
‘SHIT he knows me?’ Kurenai panicked. The cock started to pull out making Kurenai regret speaking. She yelped when the cock slammed back into her with full force.  
“I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long,” the voice said as his pace picked up.  
“Who…Ah! Who are you?” Kurenai managed to ask as she hit her climax like a freight train.  
“Almost there,” the voice groaned as Kurenai’s eyes widened the cock erupted into her filling her wanting pussy. Before she could asked again the cock was gone along with her hope of finding out who was so easily pleasured her.  
“It really was you,” a voice said from the door way. Kurenai’s jaw might as well have smashed into the ground. There stood the owner of the magical cock that she wanted. Naruto Uzumaki and his easily foot long cock. Kurenai bit her lip as she looked at Naruto.  
“Hinata,” Kurenai spoke knowing she had been set up.  
“Are you mad?” Naruto asked figuring she would freak and never forgive him or Hinata.  
“Her intentions were good… and you are too… and I really want more,” Kurenai said moving to display her body to Naruto. “If you do a good job… I forgive… maybe even join that little harem of yours,” Kurenai added beckoning Naruto over.  
“Is that a challenge?” Naruto asked as his cock throbbed.  
“No more talk… get over here,” Kurenai said as Naruto walked over and lowered himself so he was over Kurenai. Their bodies lightly pressed together as Naruto pushed his cock into her. Kurenai moaned loudly feeling Naruto’s cock reenter her.  
“I’ll make you beg for more,” Naruto whispered as he started to kiss her neck. Kurenai’s body reacted in spades to Naruto’s affection. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he slowly moved in and out of her. Her hands hooked onto his back and her nails started to dig as she rode the waves of pleasure his cock gave her.  
“Faster,” Kurenai commanded as she lightly bit at Naruto’s neck. Naruto grunted as her nails and teeth bit his flesh. It hurt but oddly felt good at the same time. It encouraged him to pick up his pace and make her beg for it.  
And beg for it she did. Kurenai couldn’t hold back her need for him very long… or at all for that matter. She crumbled almost instantly and stared to beg for his cock. She wanted… no needed him. He was making her feel alive again. The hole in her heart was filled with desire for the young blonde.  
“Naruto!” Kurenai cried out as they heard a small eep. They both looked to see Tenten frozen in shock. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Naruto… the guy who she knew to have like five to six girls fawning for him was balls deep in Kurenai… and Damnit was he hung. Tenten turned and ran out before she did or said something that would get her screwed… in more ways than one.  
Naruto looked at Kurenai whom bit her lip; her legs were still tightly wrapped around his waist and her nails still dug into his back. Naruto shrugged and started to pump once more. Kurenai resumed her moaning and begging.  
“So who won?” Naruto asked as he pumped in.  
“Naruto! Naruto wins… please I want more,” Kurenai pleaded and Naruto obeyed and let himself lose inside of her. With one final deep long moan Kurenai smashed through her climax and went limp underneath Naruto.  
“You are so moving in with me once my clan home is done… don’t worry little Mirai can come too,” Naruto said kissing Kurenai’s cheek.  
“Really you won’t mind Mirai's presence?” Kurenai asked.  
“Of course not," Naruto replied as he stood. “Now I have to pack… Tsunade wants me to go to the Kage’s Summit with her,” Naruto said. Kurenai bit her lip and smiled; she needed to thank Hinata for this. She felt wanted and loved again.

~End Notes~ I hope you liked the chapter


	7. Craving Karui

Chapter 7: Craving Karui

~A/N~ Here is chapter Seven. Naruto starts his time at the Kage Summit. Sorry for the crappy attempt and drunken talking. Side note I couldn’t think of another K word so I went with C. Second Side note… She is really REALLY… REALLY OOC.

Naruto grinned like an idiot as he walked along a road. Sure he had agreed he wouldn’t have sex with Shizune at all while they were there. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some fun with the women there… like Mei or Temari… or maybe Karui.  
“I like that idea,” Kurama joked.  
“Which one?” Naruto asked back.  
“The Cloud girl… it would be a little pay back sex for beating you like a rented mule,” Kurama cackled.  
“Oh thanks for that,” Naruto said rolling his eyes.  
“Is something wrong?” Shizune asked as she looked at Naruto.  
“Oh just that the Kage Summit is over a month long and I don’t get to have my cute little Shizune while I’m there,” Naruto said winking at Shizune.  
“Enough you two,” Tsunade said forcing the two apart before they could start anything.  
“You’re just jealous… I could give you some if you want it,” Naruto grinned watching Tsunade’s hand clench.  
“If you want to end up in the ground please try it,” Tsunade growled. Naruto shot towards her his chakra shroud over took him. He reached Tsunade before she could react; his hands ran from leg to shoulder then to her breasts while his lip gently pressed against her neck.  
“Just a little touch,” Naruto moved passed and took off down the road. Tsunade took off after him her fists a light with chakra. Shizune quickly followed after her trying her best to keep up with the two.

“Hey Naruto,” Kankuro started to say hi before he shot passed with a big grin on his face.  
“No time to talk… she’s mad,” Naruto shouted as he ran past several people as Tsunade came into the camp like a freight train.  
“Naruto!” Tsunade shouted as entered the camp. She stopped and slowed her breathing. She was the Hokage she shouldn’t be chasing Naruto around like a pissy little girl.  
“What’s wrong Tsunade-sama?” Tsunade turned to see Temari walking up.  
“Just Naruto being a pervert,” Tsunade replied looking around for the young man.  
“Oh well he was trained by the Toad Sage,” Temari commented as she walked away. Tsunade rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. She was right about that.

Naruto stood on top of the Kage Tower looking down seeing Tsunade had cooled. ‘I’m still not dumb enough to think I’m getting off,’ Naruto thought as his sense of smell kicked in.  
“I don’t like it when people try to sneak up on me,” Naruto said as he turned to face the Mizukage. She smiled lightly before they gave each other a hug.  
“It’s been a while Naruto,” Mei said draping her arm over Naruto’s shoulder.  
“It has been hasn’t it?” Naruto asked putting his arm around her waist.  
“So what’s this I’ve heard about you have more than a few girls?” Mei asked.  
“Only seven,” Naruto said grinning.  
“Seven girlfriends? How do you keep up?” Mei asked.  
“I’m packing,” Naruto laughed as Shizune opened the door to the roof.  
“Mizukage-sama… the first meeting will being in just a few minutes,” Shizune said with a bow.  
“She’s one of them,” Naruto said pointing at Shizune.  
“Really?” Mei asked.  
“Shizune… tell her a little,” Naruto said. Shizune’s face wet red hearing what Naruto was asking her to say.  
“Oh I want to hear this… what has Naruto done to you?” Mei asked moving over to Shizune.  
“Oh well… We have sex whenever he wants,” Shizune said gripping her kimono slightly.  
“But what does he do to you?” Mei asked.  
“I go down on him, he goes down on me, sixty nines, missionary, doggy, cowgirl, reverse cowgirl, anal, tit jobs, hand jobs,” Shizune’s face was still red as she tried to give Mei the list.  
“What’s your favorite?” Mei asked.  
“When Naruto has sex with me and Anko,” Shizune answered.  
“Well I’m going to let you two talk… I’m gunna go find some food,” Naruto said jumping off the building.

The first meeting had come and gone leaving all the Kage’s tired from their long day. The Kages all decide they would simply just call it a night leaving their seconds to have the night off. Currently Kankuro, Temari, Karui, C, Shizune, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Chojuro, and Naruto all sat within a tavern passing bottles of Sake back and forth.  
“So what’s new with you Naruto?” C asked elbowing him slightly.  
“Nothing much just living in the leaf with a couple of girls,” Naruto laughed.  
“A couple of girls you say? Kankuro asked quickly.  
“Yeah like seven,” Naruto replied still laughing.  
“Really couldn’t pick one?” Kauri said with a huff.  
“Well sorry… but they kinda picked me… right Shizune,” Naruto said making the woman smile.  
“Shizune? You’re one of the seven?” Temari asked.  
“Yesh I am,” Shizune said drunkenly.  
“If any of you three want a go just let me know,” Naruto said with a loud echoing laugh. He quickly found himself on the ground with a hurting jaw. “It was a joke… who hit me?” Naruto asked his buzz gone in an instant. He stood to see Akatsuchi’s fist clenched.  
“You will not talk about Kurotsuchi like that,” Akatsuchi growled.  
“Calm down Akatsuchi… I wouldn’t sleep with him even if I am drunk,” Kurotsuchi said holding back a laugh.  
“I don’t know… Hic… Naruto ish pretty good,” Shizune said nudging Karui. The woman just rolled her eyes; but she couldn’t lie he was very handsome.  
‘Maybe just a little fun?’ Karui’s mind wandered to what he could do to her. ‘What… NO… I won’t be another one of his girls… not sober at least,’ Karui grabbed another bottle of Sake and rather quickly downed it. Naruto took noticed to this rather quickly but chose to bid his time.

Naruto and the trope of Kage aids stumbled into the street none of them could walk straight but Naruto. Thanks to Kurama he didn’t get drunk easily nor did he stay drunk nearly as long once he got drunk. Shizune currently leaned against him with her hand trying to get into his pants.  
“No Shizune… we promised Baa-chan,” Naruto said stopping his black haired lover.  
“Oh please… hic… Naruto… I want your big fat cock now,” Shizune said making the rest of the group all either blushed or rolled their eyes.  
“Wow you’re a slut when drunk,” Temari laughed watching Shizune nearly crawl on Naruto.  
“Shizune,” Naruto’s voice stopped her dead; she smiled thinking he was going to give in. “Sleep,” Naruto placed his hand over her face putting her to sleep instantly.  
“Woah… that was cold,” Kurotsuchi said seeing Naruto catch Shizune’s body.  
“Think you could take her back to her room for me?” Naruto asked looking to Temari and Kurotsuchi.  
“Sure,” they said in unison taking the sleeping woman from him. Naruto look back to see only Karui standing behind the other’s having walked away.  
“You ok Karui?” Naruto asked looking at the lightly swaying woman.  
“I think I’m going to be sick,” Karui said moving to a wall. Naruto moved to her side and moved her hair out of her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach against a wall. He chuckled lightly seeing she had greatly over thought how much she could drink. Karui felt darkness overtake her before she could say another word.

“Naruto!” Karui shouted sitting up… bad idea. Her head was throbbing and the bright sun forced her back down to hide her eyes.  
“You’re awake… good I made some food,” Naruto’s voice came from the doorway. Karui looked up and felt the blood rush to her face. There Naruto stood in just his kill me bright orange pants. She gulped slowly as she eyed Naruto up.  
“Did we?” Karui asked.  
“No… I’m like this because you barfed on my jacket and shirt… I still can’t figure out how you missed my pants,” Naruto said as he left her to get up. Karui shook her head lightly; could it get much worse… yes… she was in her underwear and couldn’t see her cloths anywhere.  
“Where are my clothes?” Karui nearly shouted out.  
“Wash… you can borrow one of my shirts,” Naruto’s voice replied. Karui dropped her head in defeat and picked out one of Naruto’s clean shirts. 

It was Naruto’s turn to feel his mouth water. Karui had stepped out of the bedroom in his favorite black shirt and to top it off it only just passed mid-thigh on her. Her long milk chocolate legs forced Naruto to look away or risk a fatal nosebleed.  
“What did you make?” Karui asked sitting at the counter.  
“Just some Miso soup… I’m not a great cook,” Naruto said as he gave her a bowl.  
“So what happened last night…? I blacked out shortly after puking,” Karui said taking in the aroma of the soup.  
“You asked me to carry you back to your room… I picked you up and you hurled on me,” Naruto explained as he poured himself a bowl.  
“So why are we here?” Karui asked.  
“I didn’t know what room was yours,” Naruto replied as he started on the soup.  
“Oh… well thanks for not taking advantage of me,” Karui said downing her soup in at a rather fast speed.  
“I don’t do drunk women… I want them fully aware when we… yeah,” Naruto stopped himself.  
“Is that all that stopped you?” Karui asked.  
“If you were sober and willing I would rock your world,” Naruto said with a smile.  
“Prove it,” Karui grinned forcing Naruto to choke on his soup.  
“I’m sorry what?” Naruto asked.  
“She wants you,” Kurama laughed.  
“Quiet you,” Naruto replied quickly.  
“Prove it… rock my world,” Karui said with a light purr. Naruto stood from his spot and moved to the dark skinned beauty.  
“Are you sure?” Naruto asked as his hand cupped her cheek.  
“Very,” Karui replied. Naruto pulled her up quickly locking their lips together. Karui’s hands moved on their own and ran up his sculpted bare chest. Her fingers found their way into his hair and tugged lightly. She wasn’t sure what it was but she wanted more of him… as much as she could get… over and over.  
Karui felt Naruto pulled her up onto his arms lifting her off the seat completely. Her body reacted on its own again and wrapped her legs around his waist letting him carry her. Naruto ran his hands down her body groping her luscious ass as he stumbled towards his bedroom.  
Their bodies crashed into the walls, tables, counters, pictures, lamps… just about everything they could hit they did hit. But they finally managed to find the bed. Naruto pulled back slightly and his eyes were filled with the sight of Karui pinned under him. Her red hair laid out on the bed and her amber eyes locked on him with pure lust.  
“Fuck you are beautiful,” Naruto said moving to kiss her.  
“You don’t think I’m flat chested?” Karui asked with a gasp as his lips found her neck.  
“No… your body is perfect,” Naruto said as he pulled off his black shirt that covered her body. He stopped dead seeing she had removed her bra before putting on his shirt. He already knew he would never get enough of her milk chocolate skin… he had to keep her… she had to be his.  
“Perfect?” Karui asked feeling Naruto’s hands start to move up her back.  
“The very definition of the word,” Naruto said as he moved back down and started to kiss her neck once again. Karui let a light moan escape her lips as Naruto’s kissing started to move down her body. Her back started to arch as his lips found her stiff nipples; Karui let her voice go and moaned loudly.  
“I love that sound,” Naruto said as he continued to move south. Karui moaned again feeling his lips on her stomach. She had never felt this hot before. Naruto looked up to her as her reached her womanhood. Karui just gave a nod seeing what he was about to do.  
“Please… don’t stop,” Karui begged as Naruto started to lick at her folds. Naruto slid a hand up her leg and started to rub his fingers over her entrance as his tongue flicked over her clit. Karui’s body reacted heavily to every touch Naruto gave her. Each time his tongue ran over her lips her back would arch and she would gasp loudly.  
“You taste pretty good,” Naruto joked as he continued to lick at her entrance.  
“So good,” Kauri moaned as she snaked her fingers into Naruto’s yellow locks. She pushed her hips up trying to get him to sink his tongue deeper into her.  
“Craving the main course?” Naruto asked.  
“Yes!” Kauri cried out. Naruto just chuckled then crawled his way up her body.  
“Last chance,” Naruto said with a grin.  
“Just fuck me!” Karui shouted. Naruto nodded and pushed himself into her needy cunt. Naruto grasped the sheets on the bed as he gave a groan. He hadn’t expected her to be as tight as she was.  
“FUCK! You’re tight,” Naruto said simply holding himself inside of her letting her adjust to his girth.  
“Sorry… not my first but it’s been a while,” Karui said as her legs wrapped around his waist.  
“While nothing… you’ve just got a nice tight body,” Naruto said as he finally started to move. Karui’s back arched up pushing her chest into his as he pumped into her.  
“Ah Naruto!” Karui cried out feeling Naruto pick up his pace as her body fully adjusted to his size.  
“Yes… moan my name,” Naruto said as he snaked and arm under Karui and brought her up onto his lap and started to thrust up into her.  
Karui did as Naruto asked and constantly moaned his name begging him to move faster or to pound harder. She was head over heels for the ecstasy that he was filling her with. Her hair flew wildly as she bounced with all her might. She couldn’t get enough.  
“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!” Karui shouted his name over and over as she neared her climax. Naruto took his chance and wrapped his lips around stiff nipple and gave a light bite; Karui let out a scream of pleasure as his teeth lightly grated over her nipple. It was the last straw for her and she slipped over the edge and fell deep into her orgasm. Her body seized up she couldn’t even moan; she had never felt a climax this strong before.  
“Enjoying yourself?” Naruto asked as he continued to move in and out of her. Karui tried to form a sentence but only managed to mumble something about being in love or something.  
“What was that?” Naruto asked as he kissed at her neck.  
“What that was… was me saying I loved it,” Karui was finally able to form a sentence.  
“Just a little bit of chakra infused thrusting,” Naruto said as he laid back letting her rest even though he never stopped thrusting up.  
“More… please more,” Karui begged.  
“Gladly,” Naruto said as he rolled Karui over and pulled out. “Doggy style,” Naruto grinned. Karui nodded and got onto her hands and knees for him so he could take her from behind.  
Karui felt her eyes roll back as Naruto sunk back into her and rather quickly returned to his thrusting. His hands held her hips as he slammed into her; Her nails dug into the sheets as she moaned. Each time Naruto would drive forward she would push back. Naruto leaned over her his breathe on her neck.  
“You can’t get addicted to this… what will you do when the Kage’s summit is over?” Naruto asked.  
“I want to go with you,” Karui said quickly turning enough so she could kiss him.  
“You want to come to the leaf?” Naruto asked as his thrusting picked up as he was nearing his limit.  
“Leaf, Sand, Cloud, Stone… I don’t care I want you,” Karui moaned. Naruto smiled as he finally let himself burst inside of her. Karui’s eyes widened when she felt the first torrent of seed spray into her.  
“So much,” Karui nearly collapsed as Naruto emptied himself into her. Once Naruto pulled himself out of her he watched her just fall forward with a blissful smile on her face.  
“Well then you’re mine now,” Naruto said as he still knelt.  
“Yes… all yours… so full,” Karui said as she rolled over to see Naruto’s cock was still hard. She bit her lip then looked up at him. “Could I suck it?” Karui asked.  
“Of course,” Naruto said sitting back. Karui moved to his cock she started to run her tongue up and down his length while her hand rubbed his balls.  
“Ah not many girls pay attention to those,” Naruto said with a satisfied sigh. Karui said nothing and wrapped her lips around his head and started to bob her head.  
Naruto ran his hands into her hair as she tried to deep throat him. Naruto gave a smile then pushed her down helping her do what she wanted to do. Karui’s eyes widened she couldn’t believe she had taken him inside of her.  
Naruto gave pleasure filled groan as he felt her tight mouth and throat working his cock. He wasn’t going to last all that long if she kept her speed. Karui could feel his cock throbbing in her mouth and knew what was close to follow.  
“Here it comes,” Naruto grunted as he burst into Karui’s mouth. Karui pulled off and coughed as she nearly threw up. She hadn’t expected him to have so much or for it to be bitter.  
“Sorry,” she coughed. “I’ve never tasted it before… I wasn’t expecting bitter,” Karui said with tears in her eyes. She was still trying to regain her breath while she watched Naruto start to clean up.  
“Don’t worry about it. Ayame doesn’t care for the taste either,” Naruto said knowing his ramen goddess didn’t like his seed but swallowed because she wanted him.  
“Oh shit… the summit starts in five minutes,” Karui scrambled up and ran into the bathroom. Naruto just chuckle and went to get her clothes.

Tsunade rubbed her brow wondering where Naruto was as the last kage, Mei, entered the room. He was supposed to be her bodyguard but he was nowhere to be seen.  
“Sorry I’m late,” Naruto said as he flew in through an open window and landed behind Tsunade.  
“Where were you?” Shizune asked.  
“Getting to know someone,” Naruto said causing Tsunade’s face to fall.  
“Who?” Tsunade asked before Naruto could answer the door opened and Karui came in taking her place to the Raikage’s left opposite to Killer Bee.  
“Now then since everyone is here shall we get underway,” Gaara said as he stood and started the Kage’s summit day 2.

~End Notes~ I know this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but I have good reason


	8. Controlling Kages

Chapter 8: Controlling Kages

~A/N~ Yup Tsunade and Mei learn why the girls love Naruto so much.

Naruto sat taping his foot as he waited for the Kage’s summit to end. They had been talking about helping out the hidden sand and their lack of farmable lands. Instead of paying attention like he should have been Naruto had chosen to focus in on the auburn haired bombshell that was the Mizukage. She was stunningly beautiful; he wasn’t going to lie. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. To have her underneath him begging for him to give her a good fucking would almost be a dream come true.  
“Well I think we can agree on the request,” Mei spoke up causing him to snap to attention.  
“Thank you… it means a lot knowing that my people’s livelihood is on a good track,” Gaara said as the Raikage stood.  
“I need a meal… let’s take five or something,” A said as he stretched.  
“A half hour or so break does sound good,” Oonoki said rubbing his back.  
“Agreed let’s convene back in a half hour,” Gaara said as he and the other Kages filed out. Naruto chose to remain where he was seeing Mei hadn’t left. His vision was on the blue clad woman.  
“Oh Naruto… I didn’t see you were still here,” Mei said as she put down a paper she had been reading.  
“Yeah I didn’t feel like leaving yet… I was almost asleep,” Naruto said with a grin.  
“How about you join me for a meal then?” Mei offered.  
“Sounds wonderful,” Naruto said as the two left the room together.  
“You know after you left Shizune went into a good depth about what you have her have done,” Mei said as she hooked her arm through his.  
“Did she now?” Naruto asked as a sly grin slid over his face.  
“And I must say… you’re quite a naughty boy,” Mei said as she moved slightly closer to him.  
“Oh you have no idea my dear Mizukage,” Naruto said as the two stopped.  
“Truth be told after what Shizune said you could do… I’d like to get an idea,” Naruto nearly froze. Mei was propositioning him.  
“Did you just ask what I think you asked?” Naruto inquired.  
“I did… maybe tonight you would like to come to my room,” Mei asked.  
“If you truly want me to… I’ll be there,” Naruto said as the two started to walk together again.

The summit started once more and Naruto had chosen to take his leave of the room sure that Shizune would be enough since they were all talking peacefully. Naruto currently pinned a certain black haired woman against a wall and was buried inside her. His pants down around his ankles and her pants laid on the ground next to them. “Ah Naruto,” she moaned as she felt his manhood moving into her.  
“You know that comment was kind of mean,” Naruto said as he kissed at her neck. She raked her nails down Naruto’s back as she smashed through her climax and cried out his name again.  
“You guys heard that right?” a voice asked getting Naruto to clasp a hand over his lover’s mouth.  
“Heard what?” another voice asked.  
“I could have sworn I just heard a girl scream… the good scream if you know what I mean,” the man said.  
“You’re a pervert,” a third voice said as the voices slowly moved away.  
“Mmmhhmmm,” the woman moaned something into Naruto’s hand as she moved her hips against him trying to milk his cock.  
“Hungry are you,” Naruto joked as his hips started to pound into her once again. “Well you’re about to get what you want,” Naruto added as he neared his limit. He gave her another few thrusts and burst into her making her moan deeply into his hand.  
“Ah, Naruto… I love you,” the black haired beauty said panting.  
“And yet you said you wouldn’t sleep with me even if you were drunk?” Naruto asked.  
“It was a joke,” Kurotsuchi said with a blush.  
“But what if I took offense to it?” Naruto asked looking at the girl.  
“Please… punish me,” Kurotsuchi begged as she looked at Naruto.  
“Hmm how show I punish you… maybe I should go see Karui,” Naruto said making the girl’s face fall.  
“No… please don’t stop,” Kurotsuchi begged grabbing a hold of Naruto. “Please fuck me hard,” she begged more.  
“Then bend and beg,” Naruto said with a grin. He wondered what Oonoki would say if he saw his beloved granddaughter like this. Kurotsuchi didn’t hesitate to turn around and sick her ass out for him.  
“Please Naruto-sama fill my slutty hole with your potent seed,” Kurotsuchi begged as she shook her ass for him.  
“Now how can I resist that?” Naruto asked as he grabbed her hips and drove himself deep into her. Kurotsuchi moaned loudly she could care less if she got caught. Naruto ran his hands up her body sliding under her shirt to find her stiff nipples.  
“Naruto-sama!” Kurotsuchi cried out as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes were rolling back from all the pleasure Naruto was pumping into her. Kurotsuchi’s body was trapped in the throes of their passion her mind completely blank. She only wanted… needed the man that was fucking her.  
“Here it comes,” Naruto groaned as a shiver went down his spine and he blew his load into his black haired lover.  
Kurotsuchi slid down the wall slightly as Naruto pulled out of her and reached for his pants. “Wait… let me clean you off,” she said as she turned and knelt before him; Naruto gave a nod and ran his hand into her hair. Her head started to bob quickly as she worked his shaft. Her tongue ran over the underside of his cock as she desperately tried to milk another round out of him.  
“You just love sucking it don’t you?” Naruto asked as he moved his free hand into her hair. Kurotsuchi said nothing and continued to bob her head. Naruto gave a low groan of approval as he felt his limit starting to approach again. Kurotsuchi’s mouth just felt way too good for him to hold back very long.  
Naruto chuckled slightly hearing the pink eyed girl moaning on his cock as she rubbed herself. Her added moaning gave Naruto the last bit of pleasure he needed and he burst. Kurotsuchi gulped down every last drop leaving her thirsty for more.  
“We should head back… the meeting should be starting up soon,” Naruto said as Kurotsuchi pulled away clearly wanting more still. The two dressed, shared a deep passionate kiss then left to the summit room.

Naruto was doing his best not to burst out in laughter. Tsunade and Mei were currently arguing about which village would host the next Chunin exam. Since the war the villages hadn’t held one. A, Oonoki and Gaara all seemed to be ok not holding the first one in almost a year and a half. While Mei and Tsunade both demanded that they’re village should be the host. What was causing Naruto to nearly laugh was that they were currently slightly to close in their arguing so their impressive breasts were pressing together. Mei was demanding that kiri hold an exam as they hadn’t in many years due to their previous kage then the revolution. While Tsunade argued that the first exam should be somewhere that is seen as safe.  
“I got it how about you two shut the hell up!” A shouted losing his temper. He was quickly silenced by a death glare from both women.  
“Not the best idea Raikage-sama,” Naruto said with a chuckle.  
“The meeting should have been over a half hour ago,” Oonoki said rubbing his brow.  
“I could end it rather fast but I don’t feel like getting hurt,” Naruto replied with a laugh.  
“I’m more than willing to risk you,” Gaara said cracking a grin.  
“Oh ouch,” Naruto said laughing at his friend. Naruto looked to see the women parted just enough. He took a breath and moved in his actions made both women freeze along with the entire room. Naruto had snuck up on Mei and groped her luscious mounds.  
“Do I have your attention?” Naruto whispered huskily into her ear.  
“Naruto!” Tsunade roared as she clenched her fist.  
“I’m out,” Naruto said as he took off followed by both Tsunade and Mei.  
“I guess that works,” Oonoki said with a light chuckle.  
“I hope they don’t kill him,” Gaara said as he stood from his chair.

“Now maybe we could just calm down a little,” Naruto said as his back hit a wall as he was currently being stared down my Mei. She had chased him through a good portion of the village only for them to wind up back in the summit room.  
“How dare you do that,” Mei growled. Naruto took a gulp he really didn’t want to fight. “And not tweak my nipples,” Mei added with a lustful voice.  
“Whoa… I like this,” Naruto said as he watched pull off the light blue dress she was wearing. Naruto gulped as his eyes drank in here nearly naked body. He couldn’t believe his eyes at first there she stood in just a matching pair of bright orange panties and bra.  
“Like what you see?” Mei asked as she drew closer.  
“Very,” Naruto said as he started to pull away from the wall only to be pushed back against it.  
“No, no you were a bad boy… no touching,” Mei said her green eyes enthralled Naruto making him nod and stay where he was. Mei ran a hand onto his chest and down into his pants. She licked her lips lightly when she felt his half hard member almost begging to be freed.  
Naruto groaned lightly as she stroked him slowly. “Ugh Mei… pull it out,” Naruto groaned.  
“It does seem like this little guy is begging to be free,” Mei smiled lightly as she leaned in and kissed at Naruto’s neck. Her hand still stroked him keeping him partial restrained in his pants. “Oh how can you wear pants like this your cock is so restrained,” Mei licked at his ear as her other hand moved down unbuttoning his pants.  
“Ah don’t stop your hand feels amazing,” Naruto jumped slightly as the cool air of the room nipped at his just freed member. Mei gulped lightly see how large he actually was.  
“Oh my you weren’t joking about packing,” Mei said as she stroked Naruto largeness.  
“And my stamina helps a lot,” Naruto said as Mei’s kissing started to move down his body. Naruto paused he looked to see his jacket was open and his shirt had been cut open. ‘When did she? Oh forget it,’ Naruto groaned in approval as her lips kissed over his toned stomach. He rested his head back knowing she was going to suck him off.  
“Do you have any idea how hot I’ve been since that little chat with Shizune a few days ago?” Mei asked as her tongue ran along his length.  
“I would have helped you out any time,” Naruto replied as a shiver ran down his spine.  
“I know but holding out a little makes it all the better. Letting the need build and build until you can’t take it anymore. My last straw was your touch,” Mei said before she wrapped her juicy lips around his cock head and quickly sucked down to his base.  
Naruto gasped as he felt her go straight to a deep throat. His hands moved into her hair as she started to work his shaft. “Holy crap that feel amazing,” Naruto said with a groan. Mei’s head started to bob on his cock her lips kissed at the base of his cock and the head when she pulled off. Her hand would stroke him each time she pulled off to give some special attention to his balls. Naruto groaned lightly feeling her mouth’s work.  
“Crap Mei,” Naruto grunted as he hit his limit and burst into her mouth without warning. To his udder delight Mei gulped down every last drop. Except a single drop that oozed out of the corner of her mouth. She pulled off and ran her finger along her lower lip collecting the last of his seed. She locked her eyes on Naruto’s as she slowly licked her finger to entice him more.  
“Not as bitter and my ex… actually you’re quite delicious,” Mei grinned as she moved her hand to her back and unhooked her bra. Naruto dropped his head back as she wrapped her now free breasts around his still hard cock.  
“Ah damn Mei,” Naruto groaned.  
“You’re cock is so hot it feel like my breasts are roasting,” Mei said as she started to moved her breasts stoking his cock. Naruto’s hands moved in but before he could touch her again her eyes stopped him.  
“I let you touch my hair while I sucked you… but no more,” She said reminding Naruto he was being ‘punished’ at the moment. He fought his desires and let Mei have full control. He quickly decided that it was a good idea. Her breasts felt amazing and he couldn’t hold back his groans of approval.  
“Damn Mei your tits are so damn soft,” Naruto groaned as he held back his limit.  
“No need to hold back. We can’t get to the main course until you cum,” Mei said as she picked up her pace and started to stroke faster. Naruto obeyed and let himself go with a groan he burst and shot his cum all over Mei’s breasts and face.  
“So much even after a second load I’m impressed,” Mei said with a grin. She took a few seconds to clean of her breasts before she stood and put her dress back on.  
“I thought we had the main course still?” Naruto asked as he pulled his pants back up.  
“We do… I just want a change of scenery,” Mei said as she took his hand and led him from the room.

Mei’s back arched as she felt her blonde haired lover’s tongue run slowly over her femininity. Her toes curled as his skilled tongue flicked over her clit and her voice echoed out as her dove his tongue into her. She was in a state of euphoric bliss and it didn’t seem to have an end in sight.  
“Ah Naruto,” Mei moaned as she felt his tongue sliding in and out of her folds. Naruto said nothing and continued to work his tongue. Mei’s eyes rolled back slightly as she reached her climax and slipped over the edge. To her delight Naruto lapped up all her juices before he moved away.  
Slowly Mei focused back into to see Naruto climbing over him. The moment he reached her lips she enacted her plan. Before he knew it Naruto was pinned to the bed and tied down; his legs and arms tied to the bed posts and a very lustful look filled Mei’s eyes.  
“Now I have you just where I want you,” Mei said as she moved herself over him and rubbed her still sensitive femininity over his still throbbing and rock hard cock.  
“How long do you think these will hold?” Naruto asked with a low lustful growl.  
“Long enough,” Mei replied as she lined up and impaled herself on Naruto’s thickness. Her voice echoed out as she stretched to fit Naruto’s size. “So big… so good,” Mei moaned as she started to bounce without regard for the blonde man under her. Her hips had gained a mind of their own and moved as fast as they could.  
“Yeah ride me,” Naruto moaned out as he pulled at the ties. He didn’t care if she wanted to be on top but he wanted to grab her hips or those bouncing orbs of righteousness. Mei’s bouncing didn’t slow even after she hit her climax. Naruto’s cock just felt too good to stop it just seemed to hit all the right spots.  
Naruto pulled as the ties again he was starting to get desperate to touch the bombshell above him. Mei’s hips finally slowed as she smashed through her third climax in less than five minutes. She looked down and a sly smile slid over her face.  
“I’ve got a few more things I want to do before I let you go,” Mei grinned as she slid off his cock and inched forward just slightly. Naruto’s eyes widened when he felt her pushing his cock against her rear entrance.  
“Oh hell yeah,” Naruto said as he felt his head push into her ass. He dropped his head back and moaned loudly; her ass was so tight it felt like it was about to rip his dick off. Naruto groaned loudly as she sunk onto his member.  
“Oh god so full,” Mei moaned as she nearly climax just getting his cock into her. Her hips slowly started to bounce again as she rode his throbbing manhood. Naruto groaned in approval as he pulled at the ties again still trying to break free.  
“Damnit you’re so tight,” Naruto groaned as his hips started to move. Mei placed her hands on his chest trying to steady herself as she bounce like there was no tomorrow. Her long hair draped over her sweaty body as she started to near her climax again.  
“Soo gooood,” Mei moaned as she leaned back moving her hands from his chest to his thighs as her back arched and her eyes rolled back. Mei nearly screamed out as she reached her climax and came hard. Naruto followed after a few more hard thrusts.  
Naruto gave one more hard pull and snapped the ties that held him down. Mei’s eyes widened when she saw the look of unbridled lust in the blonde’s eyes. She didn’t even manage to say a single word before he moved and pinned her down under him. His eyes though still blue showed a ferocity usually held for the fox.  
“I don’t like being tied down,” Naruto said in a feral voice. Mei moaned lightly as his lips and teeth attacked her neck. She wasn’t going to resist, she loved it when she was dominated.  
Naruto didn’t wait for her to ask him or beg him to fuck her. He lined himself up and sunk to his base in a single thrust forcing Mei to nearly scream in painful pleasure. Her back arched up pressing her chest against his as he started to roughly fuck Mei’s womanhood.   
“Yes! Harder!” Mei cried out as her arms hooked under Naruto’s back and her nails dug into his shoulders. Naruto didn’t seem to notice her nails; all he could focus on was filling the voluptuous woman under him with his seed. He figured she wasn’t on anything so he was going to risk it. He pulled up slightly so he could look Mei in the eyes as he slammed into her.  
“Just love it don’t you?” Naruto asked as he picked up his pace once more. Mei couldn’t respond her mind was nearly blank due to the overload of pleasure Naruto was pumping into her with each thrust. Her hands ran over his chest as he hooked his arms under her legs and leaned into her slightly.  
Mei couldn’t take it much longer her body reached her climax so fast she couldn’t even try to hold back. Naruto felt her walls tightly constrict his member suddenly letting him know she had hit her climax once again.  
Naruto pulled out and forced her onto her hands and knees. Mei looked over her shoulder as Naruto lined himself back up and slammed back into her. He grabbed at her hips giving him more leverage to slam into her. Mei arched her back as he pumped into her; she pushed herself up so she could run her hands through his hair. Naruto kissed at the nape of her neck as he slid one over his hands over her hips and found her clit. Mei’s eyes widened slightly as a deep moan emitted from her as he toyed with her clit and slammed into her.  
“Oh God Naruto!” Mei cried out as her body trembled from the overload of pleasure. Naruto gave a light grin as he continued to kiss at the nape of her neck while his hand and manhood worked her womanhood. Mei was completely lost in her pleasure filled heaven.  
“Get ready,” he whispered huskily into her ear as he neared his eruption.  
“Give it to me,” Mei said lustfully. Naruto grinned as pushed her back onto all fours and picked his pace up once more. It only took a few more thrusts for him to burst; both of them seized up as they came. Naruto groaned loudly as he emptied himself into Mei.  
“Oh we are just getting started,” Naruto grinned seeing Mei panting heavily. She looked to him with slight shock seeing he was still hard as a rock. After a moment she ran her tongue along her lips and nodded showing she wanted more.  
Naruto pulled free of her and quickly lined himself up with her ass. Mei nodded and braced herself for his thickness. In one thrust he completely buried his cock into her ass and without hesitation he started to slam into her over and over.  
“NARUTO!” Mei moaned loudly as her blonde lover roughly fucked her. It didn’t take long for Mei to hit her climax yet again. Her arms were on the verge of giving out as Naruto seemed to have endless stamina.  
“You’re mine now Mei,” Naruto grinned as he leaned over her and started to grope her large breasts as he slammed into her ass.  
“Yes! All yours! Naruto-sama!” Mei moaned out. Nothing mattered anymore. Just Naruto. The Hidden Mist or the Kage’s Summit neither one mattered; she just had to have more of him.  
Naruto grinned hearing her submission and started to pick up his pace again as she started to beg for it. He loved to hear the high and mighty Mizukage moaning like a bitch in heat under him. He was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

“What do you mean you want to leave?” A shouted in question.  
“I… I want to move to the hidden leaf,” a certain red headed cloud ninja said nervously. Tsunade quickly lowered her head and gave a long sigh.  
“Let me guess. Naruto,” Tsunade asked rhetorically. Karui nodded and blushed lightly.  
“I know he has several women with him already but I want to be with him even if I am one of many,” Karui explained as she looked down unable to look her Raikage in the eye.  
A was about to speak when the door nearly flew off its hinges and Oonoki walked in with rage in his eyes. “Where’s Uzumaki!” he shouted.  
“I don’t know he’s a full grown man he goes where he wants,” Tsunade said as her eyes winded seeing Kurotsuchi standing with almost the same look at Karui.  
“He’s done something to my granddaughter. She’s talking madness,” Oonoki said as he glared at the Hokage.  
“She’s not the only one,” A said indicating to Karui. Kurotsuchi looked to Karui and both girls quickly blushed and smiled knowing they were both member of the Naruto bandwagon.  
“Grandfather, I want to be with him, he makes me happy,” Kurotsuchi said trying to calm her grandfather.  
“No man needs more than one woman. And from what I’ve heard he already has several leaf girls,” Oonoki replied.  
“Raikage-sama,” Karui managed to look up at her Kage. He gave a loud sigh and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“If this is what you truly want I can’t argue,” A said as he took the Kumo headband Karui had offered him. “You are now no longer a cloud Shinobi. If the leaf will have you, you are free to go,” A said as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the office. Karui nearly cheered and quickly left.  
‘I wonder if he’s claimed Temari already?’ Tsunade wondered as she zoned back into to see the shortest Kage still glaring at her.  
“What do you want me to do? Your daughter is a grown woman and can make her own decisions,” Tsunade said as she moved to leave. “And as I told Karui. If you wish to make the leaf your home you are welcome,” Tsunade then left with one mission on her mind. She needed to have a conversation with a certain blonde haired man.

“Naruto!” a voice moaned as the aforementioned blonde moved into her. He couldn’t believe his luck. First Karui then Kurotsuchi followed by Mei and now Temari. He didn’t even try to woo Temari she just showed up at his apartment and said some BS about wanting to thank him for everything he’s done for the sand, her family and the whole Shinobi world. He saw through that in a heartbeat and called her out on it. He was surprised that she wanted sex; Temari seemed like she was immune to his Alpha aura. But yet here she was under him and begging for more. Her back arched up into his chest as he moved in and out of her. He could tell she was one of the switch girls. A lot like Ayame but in reverse. Ayame was a sweet innocent girl until you got between the sheets. Then she turned into a horny sex crazed freak that loved take it hard and fast.  
Temari was a strong no-nonsense kunoichi. But in the bed room she became Hinata. Shy, timid and wanted it slow and passionate. Naruto was more than happy to give her what she wanted. It had been a while since he had a slow passionate lover. And he was more than happy to give it to her.  
Both froze as a sharp pounded came to his door. Their eyes met and Temari mouthed ‘Gaara’. Naruto actually felt a little bit of fear. He respected Gaara so much he didn’t want to anger the young Kazekage.  
“Naruto stop fucking who ever you’re fucking and open this door,” Tsunade’s voice boomed.  
“I guess we have to finish this another time,” Naruto said as he pulled out of Temari.  
“Promise?” Temari asked as she moved out of the bed and started to dress. Naruto quickly claimed her panties and grinned.  
“Now you’ll have to come back won’t you,” Naruto smiled causing Temari to blush heavily and nod before leaving through the window. Naruto didn’t even care to get dressed and moved to his front door. He looked through the peep hole to ensure Tsunade was alone. He really didn’t want to open the door and see Oonoki or A with her. Thankfully she was in fact alone.  
“Naru-” Her voice died on her lips as the door opened as she got a full front view of a naked and hard Naruto.  
“This best be important,” Naruto said slightly irritated. “I was having some fun with a certain sand kunoichi,” He added.  
Tsunade shook her head slightly and looked him dead in the eyes. “We had a promise that you would have sex while we were here,” Tsunade said pointing a finger at him.  
“Oh yes I remember it well. I promised I wouldn’t have sex… with Shizune… while we are here. You never said anything about Karui, Kurotsuchi, Mei or Temari,” Naruto grinned causing Tsunde’s face to fall.  
‘MEI!?!’ Tsunade’s mind screamed. He had taken the Mizukage? That was when her mind saw what Naruto had done. He had claimed a girl from each village. He had Kurotsuchi from Iwa, Temari from Suna, Karui from Kumo, Mei from Kiri, and most of the Konoha girls.  
“Are you going to talk or just stare?” Naruto asked snapping Tsunade out of her daydream.  
“What do you mean Mei?” Tsunade asked.  
“I think that was rather obvious. Me and Mei played twenty toes,” Naruto said with a grin. “Hell if it isn’t a safe day for her I’d say she’s gunna be carrying my child after that session,” Naruto couldn’t help but grin slightly.  
“You think this is funny?” Tsunade growled as she poked him in the chest and forced him back into his apartment.  
“Why are you so mad about this? I’m not raping these girls they are willing when we start and happy when we are done,” Naruto replied as he grabbed Tsunade’s wrist so she couldn’t poke him again.  
“Bullshit! There is no way one man could sate that many women,” Tsunade growled pointing at him with her free hand which Naruto quickly grabbed as well.  
“Baa-chan… clam down I’m not hurting these girls,” Naruto said as he forced Tsunade against the wall without even noticing it.  
“Let go of me Naruto,” Tsunade said feeling heat rise to her face. He was still buck ass naked and now he was barely five inches from her. She could feel his still hard cock on her leg.  
“Are you getting embarrassed or is it something else?” Naruto asked losing his grip enough that she could easily get free. Yet she didn’t free herself her blush only increased.  
“You’re being dumb,” Tsunade said looking away.  
“I think it’s quite the opposite. You’re being quite irrational,” Naruto said as he leaned in and kissed her neck. “After all you’re burning with desire… I can smell it,” Tsunade’s eyes widened as she looked at Naruto.  
“You’re wrong,” She replied.  
“Then why oh why have you not tossed me back?” Naruto asked forcing Tsunade to realize he was hardly holding her wrists. By the time she freed her wrists it was almost too late. Her body was on fire and she needed it.  
“Get off Naruto,” Tsunade said to her surprise Naruto stopped and moved back.  
“I don’t force myself on people,” Naruto said as he smiled at her. “If anything they force themselves on me. Take Mei for example… she actually tied me down,” the blonde added as he took a few steps back giving her plenty of space.  
“Can you really keep up with this many women?” Tsunade asked.  
“I’ve kept up with Anko, Ino, Hinata, Ayame, Shizune and Sakura just about every day in the village. You think Mei, Karui, Kurotsuchi, and Temari are going to exhaust me?” Naruto asked.  
“Well-” Tsunade started.  
“Koi I’m Naruto Uzumaki I’ve got the stamina of several tailed beasts,” Naruto said as Tsunade finally gave in and launched herself at the man. Naruto smiled as she moved at him. He caught her and flipped her down onto the couch that he had moved towards.  
“Tsuna-koi,” Naruto said making Tsunade blush heavily. Their lips met passionately and shortly after their tongues. Tsunade’s hands moved to her sash and quickly pulled it away as Naruto’s hands roamed her body.  
They were all hands and lips and Tsunade was in heaven. Naruto’s lips tasted like the sweetest sake. Her hands moved to his body and groped over his rather sculpted form. Naruto’s hands were doing the same to her. It was as if they knew exactly where to touch. One hand moved up to her neck and rand into her hair with the other slid into the hem of her pants ready to remove them when asked.  
“Naruto,” Tsunade gasped for air. Naruto just put his forehead against hers and smiled.  
“I am yours tonight. Command me,” Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.  
“Take me… make me feel like one of your girls,” Tsunade nearly begged. Naruto nodded and he hoisted her off the couch and made his way towards the bedroom.

Tsunade moaned loudly as Naruto’s tongue ran along the inner of her thigh moving towards her neglected womanhood. Her back arched pushing her breasts into his hands. She moaned again as he blew a gentle stream of air onto her needy wet entrance. Tsunade panted lightly she couldn’t keep up with the constant pleasure.  
“Naruto… oh god… more,” She moaned out making the young blonde man smile. He was more than happy to oblige her. His tongue moved along her lower lips and flicked over her clit. The simple act caused Tsunade to moan loudly and tremble in pleasure.  
“You’re very sensitive,” Naruto smiled as he pushed his tongue into his Hokage. Tsunade only moaned in happy response as Naruto’s tongue assaulted her. His tongue was a little too skilled it worried her how good he was at pleasuring with just his tongue.  
“Naruto… no more,” Tsunade begged. Naruto obeyed and crawled up her body letting her feel his erection poke against her leg a few times. Tsunade ran her hands up Naruto’s chest and nodded telling him to go the distance. Naruto leaned down in kissing at her neck as his cock pushed into her needy entrance.  
Tsunade moaned loudly as her back arched feeling her new lover’s thickness penetrate her. Naruto’s hands ran over Tsunade’s body groping and caressing as they went. They only stopped once they found her large luscious mounds. His thumbs ran over her stiff nipples as his started to build a rhythm to his thrusts.  
“Cry out my name,” Naruto whispered huskily into Tsunade’s ear trying to get her to give him what he loved the most; a woman under him that was screaming his name as she became lost in ecstasy.  
“Naruto!” Tsunade screamed as she crashed through her first climax. Naruto had to slow his pace feeling her body suddenly constrict around his cock. After her body finally relaxed Naruto grinned and pulled back lifting Tsunade onto his lap letting her bounce on his manhood.  
Tsunade didn’t hesitate to start bouncing her hips. She was already lost in the throes of their passion. She finally understood why Naruto had so many girls and why they were happy with him. He paid so much attention to her body. He caressed her entire form leaving nothing out; it was as if his hands had a mind of their own and knew exactly what to do.  
“So good,” Tsunade groaned as she picked up her speed. She was losing herself to him. She wanted… needed to have more of him… all of him. Naruto groaned and started to slam his hips upwards driving his cock into Tsunade’s wetness.  
“Tsuna-koi,” Naruto groaned as he started to near his limit. He felt her walls tightly squeezing his cock as she bounced. His eyes watched her bouncing breasts until he couldn’t resist and took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and lightly biting it.  
Tsunade moaned loudly as she raked her nails down Naruto’s back. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she hit her climax. Naruto dropped back letting Tsunade have full rein of the pace. Her hips quickly started to bounce again as she drove herself wild on Naruto’s cock.  
“God Naruto… your cock is so good,” Tsunade moaned her hands on his chest to stabilize herself.  
“Your body is freaking great too,” Naruto replied as he finally lost it and burst into Tsunade’s folds. Tsunade threw her head back as she screamed out in release; her body trembled in ecstasy ad the euphoric waves washed over her.  
Tsunade collapsed forwards resting her head on Naruto’s chest as she panted heavily trying to regain her breath. Naruto ran a hand through Tsunade’s hair as he hummed lightly.  
“Now you understand,” Naruto said as he felt Tsunade kiss his chest. She smiled lightly and sat up slowly.  
“What did you do?” Tsunade asked.  
“Seeping Kurama’s chakra into the women I have sex with increases their pleasure tenfold,” Naruto replied as he rolled them over pinning Tsunade under him. “Now I want you again,” he added kissing her neck.  
Tsunade couldn’t hold back a laugh as his lips and tongue tickled her neck. Naruto rolled Tsunade over getting her onto all fours before he sunk himself into her again.  
“I bet you just love taking your girls like this,” Tsunade said as Naruto started to move.  
“Depends on the girl, Sakura actually prefers doggystyle while Hinata tends to hate it… not that she’d ever say so,” Naruto explained as he built up his thrusts. Tsunade’s back started to arch as her new lover built up his thrusts.  
“Ah! Naruto!” Tsunade moaned loudly feeling Naruto’s cock hit her most sensitive spot over and over. She was quickly thrown from climax to climax coming over and over. Her body couldn’t keep going with the constant flow of pleasure.  
“You’re going to pass out… I can see it in your eyes,” Naruto said as he kissed at the nape of her neck. His eyes locked on a mirror that they were facing. “Look at the slutty look on your face… it’s so freaking sexy,” Naruto added as his hands moved over her body cupping her large breasts as he continued to pound into her.  
“Naruto! I can’t keep going like this,” Tsunade moaned as her nails tore through the sheets.  
“Almost,” Naruto replied as he started to thrust as hard and as fast as he could. After a few more long hard thrusts he reached his release and emptied himself inside of her again.  
The two collapsed onto the bed. Tsunade placed her head on his shoulder and rather quickly drifted off.  
“I really could get used to this,” Naruto smiled as he ran a hand through Tsunade’s long blonde hair as he slowly drifted off himself.

~End Notes~ I hope you liked chapter eight


	9. Tantalizing Tenten

Chapter Nine: Tantalizing Tenten

~A/N~ Chapter Nine and it’s the weapon mistress of Konoha’s turn.

Naruto yawned as he sat back on a bench drinking in the warm waves of the sun. He smiled lightly as he rested his head on a certain kage’s lap. The entire summit knew what Naruto had done. He had ‘tamed’ two of the Kages and taken a woman from the other three. While A and Gaara didn’t seem to mind Oonoki was fuming.  
“UZUMAKI!” a voice thundered out. Naruto shot up seeing the short old Kage walking towards him with rage in his eyes.  
“Yo gramps what’s up?” Naruto asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
“What have you done to my granddaughter?” Oonoki asked with his commanding voice.  
“I slept with her… a lot,” Naruto said.  
“Excuse me?” Oonoki asked.  
“Oh I’m sorry your old ears missing things?” Naruto asked. “I. Had. Sex. With. Her,” Naruto said one word at a time.  
“You defiled my granddaughter and you admit to doing it!” his voice thundered.  
“First off I wouldn’t say defiled… she came to me and yes I’m not going to lie. We had sex… lot of sex and she claimed that she would move to the leaf to live with me,” Naruto replied.  
“You little-” Oonoki growled before he was silenced.  
“Now now you wouldn’t be threatening one of my Shinobi would you?” Tsunade asked standing up to glare down at Oonoki.  
Oonoki grumbled to himself then turned his eyes on Tsunade. “This conversation involves me and the boy,” He said his eyes still burned with rage.  
“Hey get this through that old fence sitting skull of yours,” Naruto said gaining the man’s attention. “Your granddaughter came to me. She wanted me. She loves me. You may be her grandfather but you have no control over her heart,” Naruto explained as the very topic of their argument walked up with a smile on her face.  
“Naruto-sama,” Kurotsuchi nearly sung as she reached them.  
“Ku-chan… I told you I hate being called sama outside of the bedroom,” Naruto grinned making the girl blush.  
“Oh sorry I forget that,” She smiled and stuck out her tongue. Oonoki clenched his fist as he looked at Naruto.  
“What’s your real problem? That I’m Minato’s son or that I have several women already? Because as bad as it sounds I’d wager you’re more upset about the former than the latter,” Naruto said getting Oonoki to pause.  
“Grandfather… I’m going with him,”Kurotsuchi said steeling herself for anything her grandfather might say.  
“Too much like your mother… fine. I hear by release you from your duties as a Kunoichi of Iwa,” Oonoki said as he rubbed his brow.  
“Thank you grandfather!” Kurotsuchi shouted as she hugged him. Oonoki said nothing as his granddaughter hugged him.  
“Come on Naruto we should be packing to head home,” Tsunade said.  
“Yeah you’re right… though I was hoping to lay down a little longer… oh well,” Naruto said as he and Tsunade left the two as they started to say their goodbyes.

“You are sure about this?” a red haired man asked as he looked to a rather nervous looking woman.  
“I am,” she replied looking to her brother. “I know you may not be happy-”  
“Nonsense, you are happy that’s all that matters,” Gaara replied as he surprisingly hugged his sister.  
“You’re ok with it?” Temari asked.  
“I am, now while I might not agree with Naruto having several women I won’t deny your happiness with him,” Gaara explained as he pulled back. “The papers are signed and you are free to move to the hidden leaf,”  
“Thank you Gaara,” Temari smiled happily as she was given the papers. She gave one more bow then left so she could head home to pack and move to Konoha.

Naruto yawned lightly as the small group neared Konoha. He was over joyed to be home but was still tired. A slow grin came to his face as an idea popped into his head.  
“Oh lord… I’ve seen that look before,” Tsunade spoke as she glanced back to see a rather devious grin on Naruto’s face. Naruto gave her a light wink before he pulled out a tri-pronged Kunai.  
“When on earth did you?” Tsunade asked before he was gone.  
“When did Naruto learn that?” Shizune asked looking to Tsuande.  
“I couldn’t tell you… I would have thought he would have used it before,” Tsunade said unable to place when he could have learned the technique.  
“Oh that’s not fair,” Shizune said.  
“I know he just leaves us behind,” Tsunade said.  
“No not that… he’s going to get started without me,” Shizune said with saddened eyes.  
“He really made you a pervert,” Tsunade said as she shook her head.  
“Don’t lie you want more,” Shizune said as she picked up her pace slightly.  
“I never said I didn’t,” Tsunade replied as she too started to walk a little faster.

Naruto appeared in his apartment with his grin still plastered on his face. His ears quickly perked hearing the tell-tale sounds of sex. He moved with all the stealth he had and found what he was looking for. Inside Sakura’s room what quite the feast for his eyes.  
“Faster!” Sakura cried out as Ayame laid over her pounding into her with a strap-on. Ayame groaned as the reverse side of said toy vibrated against her core. Sakura’s back arched up as she gripped the sheet of the bed they were sharing.  
“Are you really just going to watch?” Kurama’s voice echoed out.  
“Well you’ve been quiet for quite a while haven’t you?” Naruto retorted.  
“I’ve been enjoying the show,” Kurama joked.  
“What a show right,” Naruto replied nearly laughing.  
“And it’s just getting started,” Kurama’s laugh echoed through his mind making Naruto smile as he turned his attention back to the two girls before him.  
“God you’re such a whore,” Ayame moaned out as she moved her hips as fast as she could, which was nowhere as fast as Sakura wanted.  
“And you’re too damn slow,” Sakura growled.  
“Sakura… what did I tell you?” Naruto spoke making both girls stop.  
“Naruto!” Ayame smiled happily  
“Master,” Sakura tried to move.  
“Hey… what did I tell you?” Naruto asked.  
“To always obey the others,” Sakura replied.  
“So what should you be doing?” Naruto asked as he pulled in a chair and sat down. Sakura paused then gave a slow nod.  
“Please Mistress Ayame… fuck me more,” Sakura begged as her legs wrapped around Ayame’s waist. Said brunette smiled and started to move her hips again. Sakura’s back started to arch once again as pleasure was pushed into her system once more. Ayame leaned down and started to kiss and lightly bite at Sakura’s neck making her moan louder.  
“Go for her collar bone… it’s more sensitive,” Naruto said with a grin and he watched the two. Ayame obeyed and turned her lips onto Sakura’s collar.  
“Ayame!” Sakura cried out as her body trembled heavily from Ayame’s kisses. Ayame stopped as her body reached her climax.  
“God I wish I was a ninja now… I can’t keep up with you guys,” Ayame said slowly as she pulled off to sensitive to keep going.  
“Hmm,” Naruto rubbed his chin for a moment.  
“I know what you’re thinking… and yes you can,” Kurama’s voice echoed out.  
“Ayame come here,” Naruto said. Ayame obeyed and started to take the toy off. “Leave that on… you’ll need it for her,” Naruto added. Ayame shrugged then moved to her lover.  
“Focus your chakra into your teeth then bite her neck and I’ll give her a healthy dose of stamina,” Kurama said with a cackle. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and focused his chakra into his teeth. He felt his canines grow and he grabbed Ayame and sunk his teeth into her neck.  
Not to his surprise but Ayame moaned loudly loving the pain. She was one hell of a masochist. “Oh Naruto… I feel funny,” Ayame said as she felt something pulsing into her. After a few moments she started to feel stronger and really horny.  
“Just a little more and it will become permanent,” Kurama called out.  
“What are the side effects?” Naruto asked.  
“Increased Stamina, increased senses, and of course increased sexual urges,” Kurama replied.  
“So I just made her hornier and last longer?” Naruto asked as his teeth pulled away.  
“Yup… not sic her on the pink slut,” Kurama said.  
“There you go… now go give Sakura a good fucking,” Naruto grinned. Ayame grinned as she moved to Sakura. Said pinkette was on her hands and knees lightly shaking her ass for her mistress.  
“Like I said… whore,” Ayame said as she grabbed Sakura’s hips and slammed into her in one thrust. Sakura’s head flew back as an ecstasy filled screams erupted from her throat with each of Ayame’s thrusts.  
“You know I think she’s getting off to easy… lead her over here I could use a blowjob,” Naruto commanded. Ayame nodded and rather easily lifted Sakura up while keeping the falsehood impaled inside of her. Naruto unzipped his pants and freed his raging cock. He had been hard for too long in his mind. Sakura licked her lips seeing Naruto’s cock; the moment it was within her reach she started to suck at it. Her head started to bob quickly as she lovingly worked her maser’s cock.  
“Atta girl,” Naruto ran a hand into Sakura’s hair as her head bobbed. Sakura moaned onto his cock as Ayame started to move her hips again.  
“What did you do to me?” Ayame asked seeing she could thrust faster and harder than ever before.  
“Infused you with some of Kurama’s chakra. You’ll be able to keep up with the others now,” Naruto explained as he forced more of his cock into Sakura’s throat hearing her gag lightly on him.  
“Thanks,” Ayame said as she gripped Sakura’s hips tighter and her hips picked up their pace once more. Sakura moaned with each thrust from Ayame; Naruto groaned in approval as her voice vibrated on his hardness.  
“Aww yeah suck it,” Naruto started to buck his hips forcing his cock deeper into her throat. Sakura’s eyes were rolling back as she felt her body being pounded from both ends. This was the purest form of ecstasy for the pinkette. Her nails dug into the ground as she felt Naruto’s cock throb. Her eyes widened and her mouth started to water more. He was getting close and she wanted to drink down every drop. Her head started to bob faster as her tongue worked over his length as much as possible.  
“Ah… I’m going to cum,” Ayame moaned out as her paced reached its maximum. Her legs burned as exhaustion rose in her but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. It simply felt too good to stop.  
“Same here,” Naruto groaned. “Here it comes, drink it all,” Naruto commanded as he let himself go and blew his load down her throat. Sakura happily gulped down rope after rope of Naruto’s seed. Naruto removed his cock from her throat before he could finish cumming. His last few spurts shot over her face making Sakura moan loudly.  
“I love it when you cum on my face,” Sakura said as she collected the extra cum on her cheeks, forehead and chin quickly gulping it down with another deep moan.  
“How’s it going Ayame?” Naruto asked.  
“So close… can’t stop… too good,” Ayame moaned as her hips slapped against Sakura’s ass. Sakura gripped Naruto’s pants as she started to lose the strength in her arms to keep herself up.  
“Sakura!”  
“Mistress!” the two cried out in unison as they came together. Naruto smiled as he ran a hand through his hair watching the two tremble in their orgasms.  
Sakura panted heavily as she looked up at Naruto. “Thanks you Naruto-sama,” Sakura spoke weakly. Ayame leaned forward too tired to hold herself up.  
“Naruto… how long will this last?” Ayame asked wondering if she would be able to keep up with the others from now on.  
“Should be permanent,” Naruto replied and he put his still hard cock away and stood. “Now if you two are satisfied for the moment I have somewhere to be,” Naruto smiled as he saw the girls nod.

Tsunade sat behind her desk finishing the last of her paperwork for the day with a big smile. Thanks to Naruto telling her about using Shadow Clones to help with the less important paperwork she was able to fly through it and complete the entire day’s work in a few hours.  
Her attention turned towards the village as she looked out wondering what her blonde haired lover was up to at the moment.  
“Tsunade-sama? You’re done with your work?” Shizune asked in shock.  
“Yup Naru-kun informed me on a great way to speed up my paperwork,” Tsunade replied as the door opened.  
“Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Ebisu reporting in after the completion of a C ranked mission,” Ebisu said with a bow.  
“Ah well done you four… now Ebisu I have a request for you,” Tsunade spoke.  
“Anything milady,” Ebisu said with bow.  
“I want to test one of my Shinobi to see if he would be ready to lead a team. I thought your team while not to experienced and not under experienced would be the prefect one to use to test said Shinobi,” Tsunade explained.  
“Of course who’s the Shinobi? Nara-san? Perhaps Aburame-san?” Ebisu asked. Tsunade smiled lightly and snapped her fingers. Ebisu looked up to see the window open and Naruto step in.  
“Naruto of course. I plan to make him a Jonin either way but he has shown a desire to train and had requests to be made a Jonin sensei,” Tsunade explained.  
“Boss! Oh so cool you’re going to lead us on a mission,” Konohamaru grinned.  
“I was hoping to see if I could in fact lead a squad,” Naruto replied.  
“I guess but I would request an easier C ranked or a high D ranked due to Naruto inexperience in leading,” Ebisu requested.  
“No I thought I’d send them on an S ranked suicide mission,” Tsunade said her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“I meant no offense milady,” Ebisu bowed again.  
“None taken I understand I’ve never led before,” Naruto replied.  
“Well it’s settled then. For the next mission Team Ebisu will become Team Naruto,” Tsunade said. “Now then Naruto I have some great news for you,” Tsunade said as Team Ebisu was shown out by Shizune.  
“It’s done?” Naruto asked quickly.  
“The Namikaze-Uzumaki clan compound is in fact complete,” Tsunade explained.  
“But I thought it should have taken another month to finish?” Naruto asked.  
“It should’ve but once a certain bridge builder and wood release Shinobi learned it was for you they both came and chipped in to finish the compound. Thanks to Yamato the compound was finished beyond expectations. And thanks to Tazuna it was made better than you had thought it would be,” Tsunade smiled happily.  
“Perfect,” Naruto summoned several shadow clones.  
“NC1- report home and tell Sakura, Ayame, Anko and Ino to start packing,” Naruto said pointing to the first clone.  
“NC2- Find Kurenai and Mirai and tell her that she can start packing as well,” Naruto said to the second clone.  
“NC3- go to Suna and tell Temari she can move hear now that the home is done,” Naruto turned said as the first three clones left.  
“NC4 and NC5- same mission and NC3 but to Kumo for Kauri and Iwa for Kurotsuchi,” Naruto said as the two clones bowed and left quickly after the others.  
“Your clones can make those trips?” Shizune asked.  
“Normally no. but I fused them with significantly larger amounts of chakra so they can make the trips,” Naruto explained as he beckoned Shizune to him. Said mednin moved to him.  
“Once Hokage-sama is done with you I want you to start packing too,” Naruto explained.  
“What about Hinata?” Tsunade asked noticing he had left her out.  
“I already promised I visit her when I got back so I’ll go myself,” Naruto said as his eyes turned onto Tsunade. “Also I fully expect you to move in too Hokage-Sama,” Naruto grinned.  
“Not until I pass this hat on which I can’t do until I’m sure you can lead a Genin team,” Tsunade replied.  
“Gotcha just a little longer then,” Naruto smiled as he turned around. “See you later Tsuna-chan,” Naruto grinned as he jumped out of the window and vanished into the village.

A young brunette woman sat in her parent’s weapon shop her fingers drumming over the counter as she waited for someone to come in. With a bored sigh she let her eyes slowly start to close. Just as she felt like sleep was going to claim her the bell rang and someone entered.  
“Welcome to Kage’s Armaments my name is Tenten how may I be of assistance?” Tenten said looking up to see Naruto.  
“Hello Tenten how have you been?” said blonde asked.  
“Not too bad… how’s the ‘stud’ been,” Tenten asked.  
“Stud?” Naruto asked.  
“Please you’ve claimed just about all my friends as lovers so who do you think they talk about when we get together?” Tenten asked.  
“Ah… yeah can’t help that,” Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head with a sly grin.  
“Actually I’m sure you could. But hell if you can have them all why not right?” Tenten asked.  
“I can’t tell if you mad that I have several girlfriends or that you’re not one of them,” Naruto replied making Tenten blush heavily.  
“I’m not into sharing,” Tenten retorted quickly.  
“I think it’s quite the opposite… but you’re just to shy and embarrassed about it,” Naruto said as he approached the counter.  
“No I’m not… I don’t like to share,” Tenten said slightly louder.  
“Still not to believable,” Naruto said as he reached the counter. “Could it be you are worried about losing someone close again so you’ve walled your heart off?” Naruto asked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tenten replied.  
“Please… I can see the pain in your eyes. You aren’t the only one that misses him. Hinata still cries herself to sleep some nights. Even I can’t console her enough to take away all the pain. And you loved him and you’ve dealt with it by yourself,” Naruto explained as he placed his hand over hers. The simple touch broke her down and she jumped into his arms and started to bawl. Naruto said nothing and simply held her in his arms. He slowly ran his arms around her and held her close letting her vent her pain.  
Several minutes passed and her tears finally slowed. Her breathing slowly returned to normal speed and she slowly pulled back.  
“Thanks… I needed to do that,” Tenten said as she felt Naruto’s thumb run over her cheek wiping away the last tear than ran down her cheek.  
“Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t hold her feelings,” Naruto said as he slowly pulled back.  
“You know you were right,” Tenten said slowly.  
“About what?” Naruto asked.  
“I loved Neji… but not the way everyone thought I did. We never had romantic feelings for each other… he became my brother. I always thought I’d be doing him a dishonor if I cried over him,” Tenten explained.  
“Wow I really misread you then,” Naruto said rubbing the back of his head again.  
“You and everyone else,” Tenten smiled.  
“How about I take you out for dinner tonight,” Naruto suggested with a soft smile.  
“Trying to add me to your harem?” Tenten asked.  
“I didn’t have plans to do that,” Naruto said with a light blush.  
“Bullshit,” Kurama’s voice echoed through his skull.  
“Quiet you,” Naruto retorted quickly.  
“I’d like that actually,” Tenten said with a smile.  
“What time do you get off?” Naruto asked.  
“Six… so how about you pick me up around six fifteen or so,” Tenten replied.  
“Six fifteen, got it I’ll see you then,” Naruto said as he gave another smile and grabbed a bundle of Kunai. “And I’ll buy these,” Tenten smiled and rang him up then watched him leave.  
‘Would it be so bad?’ Tenten thought as she returned to her boring wait for the next customer.

Hinata stood alone feeling a soft breeze moving over the field. She opened her eyes slowly and gave a nod to a figure a few feet away from her. A smaller girl returned the nod then charged in her palms at the ready. Hinata rather easily dodged and countered her sister’s strike. She had long since stopped letting Hanabi win. She hadn’t noticed it was actually hindering Hanabi to hold back. She wasn’t learning the flaws of her stance or her strikes.  
“Hanabi like me you are a Water Release… you need to move more fluidly like water. Not so jagged like the rest of our clan. You and I are all water just like our mother was, while the majority of the clan is earth releases. So we need to move like water not like rocks. Quick and fluid not jagged and forced,” Hinata explained as she corrected her sister once more.  
“Not to mention moving like water is way hotter,” a voice said from behind the two.  
“Naruto,” Hinata spun around to see her love standing a few feet away.  
“Hey Hinata… Hanabi,” Naruto smiled at the two.  
“Uzumaki-san,” Hanabi bowed lightly.  
“Naruto please…I don’t like titles and stuff like that,” Naruto said waving his hands.  
“He’s nothing like our family Imouto,” Hinata said with a smile as she moved towards Naruto. Their arms encircled each other and a moment later their lips met.  
“I still find it strange that you’re willing to share like that,” Hanabi said.  
“I love everything about Naruto… so I sort of shrugged it off,” Hinata smiled.  
“If Konohamaru even tried that with me I’d have his balls,” Hanabi said with a smile.  
“You’re dating Konohamaru? Oh I’m so picking on him. He wouldn’t tell me who his girlfriend was. I suspect it’s because I’m with Hinata,” Naruto grinned.  
“No he doesn’t tell because father would force us apart,” Hanabi replied.  
“Why Konohamaru is from a high ranking clan it’s not like he’s clanless,” Naruto retorted as Hinata kissed at his neck.  
“Long story and I have to get going… father’s going to notice I’m gone soon,” Hanabi said as she ran off.  
“Naruto… I’ve missed you so much,” Hinata said.  
“I know… let’s go home,” Naruto said as he put an arm around his indigo haired lover and left the field.

Tenten had just finished closing the shop up when Naruto appeared in her doorway with a soft smile on his face. “Am I too early?” He asked.  
“No I’m just behind is all,” Tenten replied. Naruto gave a nod and leaned against the wall waiting for his date.  
“So why’d you ask me out if you’ve got what nine girls?” Tenten asked.  
“Ayame, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Anko, Sakura, Karui, Kurostuchi, Temari, Kurenai, Tsunade, Mei, So twelve,” Naruto said with a laugh. Tenten on the other hand was left in complete shock.  
“The hokage?” Tenten asked.  
“Oh yeah excluding her and Mei everyone else is being moved into my now finished clan compound,” Naruto explained.  
“So how many of them are pregnant?” Tenten asked as she finished closing up.  
“I’m not sure about Mei but none of the others should be. I have them taking contraceptives and what not,” Naruto explained.  
“And you’re hoping to add me to your list of lovers?” Tenten asked.  
“I would never force you Tenten. None of the girls are with me against their will,” Naruto replied.  
“That wasn’t a no,” Tenten tried not to laugh.  
“Ok fine. Truth be told I’ve gotten greedy,” Naruto said raising his hands in defeat.  
“Well if you do good enough I might just give in,” Tenten smiled as she walked by.  
“I look forward to winning your heart,” Naruto said as he lead her outside for their date to begin.

Naruto stood looking over his clan compound as a literal horde of himself carried boxes, couches, beds, tables, and just about everything else they would need. “Naruto, have I ever told you that you are efficient as hell,” Ino smiled as the last of her clothes were taken into the compound.  
“You know the boss,” Naruto’s clone smiled.  
“So how’s Tenten?” Ino asked.  
“If the night is going according to plan, they should be taking a walk through the park,” the clone replied.  
“Is he planning on sleeping with her?” Ino asked.  
“Up to Tenten, you know the boss he doesn’t force anyone,” the clone replied as he saw Anko, Ayame and Sakura all walk into the compound.  
“I have a feeling Sakura’s about to get gangbanged,” Ino said trying not to laugh.  
“You know Anko… she loves to dominate you girls,” Naruto said with a chuckle.

“Tonight was amazing Naruto,” Tenten spoke as they stood in front of her apartment. Naruto smiled and inclined his head slightly.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Naruto replied with a soft smile.  
“How could I not? Dinner at the Emperor’s Garden where they have the best sesame dumplings, a walk thought the park, and even a stop at the fortune teller. You know how to treat a girl,” Tenten smiled.  
“You deserve it,” Naruto smiled. He was about to turn and leave when he felt Tenten’s arms wrap around his neck forcing their lips together. Naruto’s arms snaked behind her back holding her body against his.  
“You… Me… bed… now,” Tenten said as she panted. Naruto smiled and nodded letting her lead him into her home. No surprise it was wall to wall weapons and scrolls.  
“Are you sure?” Naruto asked once they were in her bed room.  
“Yes… now strip,” Tenten smiled as she started to pull off her clothes. Naruto on the other hand moved to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
“So impatient let me show you what I can do if you bid your time,” Naruto said stopping her from pulling off her shirt. Tenten turned in his arms and relinquished her body to the blonde boy. Naruto pushed her down onto the bed and slowly undid the front of her shirt. His lips quickly found their way to her neck and started to attack her soft skin.  
“Ah! Naruto!” Tenten gasped feeling his lips and tongue on her neck and shoulders. She started to pant lightly feeling his hands moving down her body pulling away her shirt. Naruto gave a light chuckle.  
“So sensitive,” Naruto said as one hand found her cloth covered mounds. His fingers deftly ran over her the bandages teasing her through the cloth. He wasn’t surprised to see that she didn’t wear a bra. The bandages she chose to wear made her all the sexier.  
Tenten’s back arched lightly feeling his hands slowly removing the bandages as his lips and tongue moved to her collar and down to her chest. She yelped lightly when her breasts were free and his lips found her stiffened nipples.  
“Oh kami! Touch me more,” Tenten begged.  
“I plan to,” Naruto replied as he moved a hand lower. Tenten’s eyes shot wide when she felt his hand slip inter her pants and started to rub over her pantie clad womanhood.  
“AH!” Tenten cried out as her back arched more and her toes started to curl. Naruto said nothing and continued to toy with the weapon’s mistress. Her body was incredibly sensitive and he loved it. Tenten moaned lightly as Naruto ran his tongue over her body and his fingers started to push at her entrance. She felt her pants getting pulled down slowly as Naruto descended her body. His lips moved over her toned belly. He gave a couple extra kisses to her naval before her pants were removed and she was left in her panties.  
“Oh please don’t stop,” Tenten begged as she felt his breath on her womanhood. His tongue slowly slid out and over her femininity. The first lick earned him one hell of a moan from her. Tenten’s eyes rolled back slightly just feeling his tongue touch her once.  
“Nice taste,” Naruto smiled as he licked her again and started to tease her clit.  
“AH! NARUTO!” Tenten cried out as she was already on the verge of climax. Naruto ignored her and ran his tongue around her lips before he slowly pushed his tongue in. Tenten dropped her head back with a throaty echoing moan as she hit her first climax.  
Naruto moved putting her legs over his shoulders as he started to lick her more. Tenten’s hands grips the sheets as her body reacted in kind to Naruto’s touch. She was already covered in sweat, her back still arched and her toes still curled. The only thing she could do was moan and beg for more. But hell of course he’d be good at pleasuring a woman. If he couldn’t pleasure one he would’ve gotten the ones he had… excluding Hinata.  
“Naruto!” Tenten cried out again feeling his hands on her mounds toying with her breasts as his tongue ran in and out of her pussy. “Oh kami eat me!” She cried out. Naruto chose to say nothing and continued to work his tongue.  
Tenten’s eyes widened as she neared her second climax. “Oh kami… too soon… I’m gunna… Oh Kami!” Tenten cried out as she smashed through her second climax. Naruto slowly removed his tongue from her as he licked his lips.  
“Yup diffidently a good taste,” Naruto smiled.  
“Thirteen,” Tenten panted out.  
“Oh?” Naruto grinned knowing what she meant.  
“Please… Put it in me,” Tenten begged. Naruto nodded and freed his cock. He grinned when he saw her eyes widen. She simply mouthed ‘big’ upon seeing it.  
“Don’t worry you’re plenty wet and I’ll make sure to lube myself up good before entering,” Naruto said as he started to rub his cock over her entrance. Tenten’s body trembled as she felt his cock rubbing over her entrance.  
“I can’t wait much longer,” Tenten moaned.  
“Just about ready,” Naruto replied as he pushed his head against her entrance a few times. Tenten dropped her head back and moaned lightly feeling the tip of his cock push at her entrance. Naruto slowly pushed himself into her. He clenched his fist and stopped right away.  
“What’s wrong?” Tenten asked.  
“Tight… so fucking tight,” Naruto groaned. Her pussy felt like a velvet vice and it was awesome but just too damn tight.  
“Ah,” Tenten yelped lightly as Naruto sunk another inch into her. “You’re so big,” Naruto leaned over her kissed her lightly as his hands ran over her breasts. He waited until she was moaning once again before he pushed into her more.  
“Damn Tenten… you’re going to rip my dick off,” Naruto groaned as he finally managed to sink half his cock into her pussy.  
“Can’t… help it,” Tenten moaned as she tried to relax so Naruto could push further into her. Naruto took a slow breath then looked at Tenten. She gave a nod knowing what he was asking her.  
“Brace yourself,” Naruto said. Tenten gripped the sheets and Naruto pressed his lips against her. as they kissed Naruto rammed himself into her completely sheathing himself inside of her. Tenten screamed into their kiss her hands left the bed and hooked onto Naruto’s back. She felt like she had been split in half. Her nails dug into his back as she tried to alleviate the pain.  
Naruto groaned into their kiss as he felt her nails cutting into his back. “That… hurt… a lot,” Tenten said slowly regaining her breath.  
“Tell me about it… you’re beyond tight and now my back’s bleeding,” Naruto said.  
“Sorry… you can move… it doesn’t hurt as much anymore,” Tenten said with a blush. Naruto nodded and slowly started to move. Slowly the yelps and gasps of pain for the two died off and pleasure took its place. Tenten’s body started to react to his actions. Her back started to arc and her nails dug into his back once again.  
“Oh Kami… don’t stop,” Tenten begged as she reached another climax. Naruto groaned as he started to pump faster finally feeling her body adjusted to his size.  
“Shit… so tight I can’t hold back,” Naruto groaned as he clenched his fists and emptied himself into Tenten. His seed filled her and earned him her loudest moan yet as her eyes rolled back as the euphoric waves washed over her.  
Naruto fell to her side panting heavily as he laid next to her. “Oh kami… that was amazing,” Tenten said as she panted heavily. Naruto simply smiled and pulled her into his arms.  
“If you’re really my thirteenth then you’ll need to pack so you can move in with me,” Naruto said as he kissed her cheek.  
“Isn’t that what Shadow clones are for?” Tenten asked as she pushed him onto his back and mounted him. “They pack we fuck,” She added,  
“Sound good to me,” Naruto said as he grabbed her hips and the two started up again.

~End Notes~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Harmonizing the Harem Part One

Chapter Ten: Harmonizing the Harem; Part One

~A/N~ Here’s chapter ten part one. There are no new additions this chapter just Naruto displaying his awesomeness over his girls.

Naruto groaned slightly feeling what felt like a velvet vice clamping down on his manhood. As tight as it felt it also felt undesirability good. He cracked open his eyes to see brown hair and one very sweaty body bouncing on his cock.  
“Good Morning Tenten,” Naruto said as he placed his hands on her hips.  
“Naruto… Oh god,” Tenten gasped seeing Naruto was awake. Tenten placed her hands onto his chest as she rode him. She had become completely lost in her desire; she couldn’t stop her hips even if she wanted to. Her hair was out of its signature buns and stuck to her sweat covered body. Her perfectly proportioned breasts bounced each time she drove down on him.  
“This is one hell of a way to wake up,” Naruto said as he started to thrust matching his movements with Tenten’s. Their bodies moved in perfect unison as Tenten’s nails started to drag a crossed Naruto’s chest.  
“Faster,” Tenten moaned lightly and getting a nod from Naruto. He tightened his grip on her hips and started to increase his pace. Tenten’s moans started to echo out more and more.  
“Naruto! I’m,” Was all Tenten was able to say before she crashed through her first climax. Her head flew back as she echoed out her climax nearly screaming at the top of her lungs. Naruto let a sly grin slide over his face then quickly flipped Tenten over so she was pinned under him. His lips attacked her neck as his hips started to move again.  
Tenten hooked her arms onto Naruto’s back raking her nails down as she screamed in ecstasy. Naruto ran a hand up her body until it cupped one of her breasts. His lips moved down to her free breast and locked onto her stiffened nipple.  
“Fuck… Tenten,” Naruto grunted suddenly as he emptied himself into her. Tenten’s back arched upwards as her eyes rolled back. She was completely lost in the throes of their passion. Naruto panted and blinked a few times. He hadn’t even felt his limit coming. He slowly pushed up seeing Tenten had drifted off into a pleasure induced sleep.

Naruto leaned against a wall his heart pounding. He loved his girls but this was getting a tad extreme. He looked down at Hinata who was currently sucking him off… in public… sure he had taken Kurotsuchi at the Kage’s Summit but he knew they wouldn’t get caught. Anybody could come a crossed them here. For fuck sake they were two blocks from Ichiraku’s.  
“Ugh Hinata,” Naruto grunted as he felt her head pick up speed once more. He was starting to lose control of his body. He quickly ran his hands into her hair tangling his fingers as he did. Hinata moaned lightly as she ran one of her hands down her own body trying to speed up her release and Naruto’s.  
Her moaning started to echo causing Naruto to look around praying nobody noticed them. He dropped his head back seeing nobody had noticed them… or at least didn’t care. He grunted lightly and let his limit hit.  
Hinata’s eyes went wide as she felt Naruto’s seed pump into her mouth. She was in her heaven… gulping down rope after rope of Naruto’s seed.  
“Naruto… I love your taste,” Hinata said as she gulped down the last mouthful of cum.  
“Get up. Turn around. Drop your pants,” Naruto commanded his cock still throbbing. Hinata giggled and obeyed. She stood turned around and dropped her pants. She placed her hands on the wall of the building awaiting her lover’s cock.  
She didn’t have to wait more than an instant for Naruto to grab her hips and slam home into her. Hinata’s eyes rolled back as the pleasure rushed her system. Naruto groaned loudly as he started his slow passionate thrusts. Hinata’s back arched and her body trembled in pleasure. Her nails raked a crossed the wall as she fought with all her might not to scream.  
Naruto on the other man was all moans and grunts. He was lost in his ecstasy and was started to move faster and harder. Hinata couldn’t hold her voice man anymore and let a deep moan escape her lips.  
“Oh Naruto!” Hinata nearly screamed as she hit her first climax. This in turn pushed Naruto over; he couldn’t contain his lust anymore and started slam into Hinata’s core. And she loved every second of it. Her body was coated in a fine sheen of sweat and her eyes were rolling back in as she drifted in her euphoric pleasure.  
“Hinata,” Naruto growled lowly as he gripped her hips tighter and plowed into her with all of his might. His hands started to glow for a moment causing Hinata to freeze. She couldn’t place it but it felt like a barrier was being torn off her.  
“What was that?” Hinata managed to ask as she looked over her shoulder to see Naruto still growling lightly. Before he answered he slammed home once more and filled her with his seed.  
“Just a little surprise,” Naruto said as his eyes shown through red but were slowly fading back to their usual blue.  
“What kind of a surprise?” Hinata asked.  
“I used the Kyubi’s chakra to cleanse your body and remove the contraceptives I’ve had you taking,” Naruto explained.  
“You what? But Naruto that means,” Hinata started to speak before he silenced her with a kiss.  
“I want you too,” Naruto said pulling back as Hinata slumped slightly.  
“I love you Naruto,” Hinata nearly shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Naruto ran his arms around her waist and pulled her against himself.  
The two froze when they heard a group of voices moving towards them. Naruto moved as fast as he could to redress and look somewhat presentable. Hinata on the other hand simply redressed not caring if someone saw her upheaval look.  
The couple stepped out into the road and right into the path of Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. “Hey guys,” Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
“um… what were you doing in that alley?” Choji asked.  
“Do you really want that answer?” Naruto asked.  
“Not really no,” Choji replied.  
“Well catch you later,” Naruto said as he took off with Hinata at his side.

 

His back was planted to a wall as his eyes were locked on a pair of lust filled teal eyes. He watched as her body slowly moved down his body a sly lustful smile adorned her face. Naruto licked his lips as he watched the sandy blonde undo his belt and unzipped his pants.  
“So big,” She spoke when his member was freed from its confines. Just as Naruto had done she licked her lips and rather happily started to work on his cock head. Her tongue flicked over his head a few times before she worked her way down his shaft licking and kissing at it like it was a lollipop.  
“Damn Temari… don’t stop,” Naruto moaned lightly feeling her rather skilled tongue working over him. He gasped slightly when he felt her hand start caressing his balls. He groaned loudly feeling her mouth engulf the head of his throbbing cock and slowly started to suck down the shaft. Her head started to bob once she took as much of his cock as she could.  
Naruto ran his hands into her hair entangling his fingers as he did. He started to groan more and louder as she picked up her pace and gave more attention to his balls. Temari’s free hand moved down her own body stopping on her breast to tease her stiffened nipple.  
Her subsequently moans from teasing herself causing Naruto’s head to lull back and a loud pleasure filled moan to escape his lips. Temari was proud that she could make him so vocal with her body. Sure the other girls could do it too but she had never seen herself as that attractive. So Naruto having no control over his voice when she did it really boosted her ego.  
“Temari I’m going to blow,” Naruto said as he tried to hold back. Temari’s need skyrocketed hearing that. She started to suck harder and faster desperate for his cum to shoot into her mouth and down her throat. Her desire was sated when Naruto moaned loudly and his cock burst into her mouth.  
She happily gulped down all his seed as he shot rope after rope of hot thick cum into her mouth. She was on cloud nine at the moment. Naruto on the other hand was overcome with lust. He wanted Temari and damn it all he would have her.  
Before Temari could fully realize what was happening she was pinned down on her bed and Naruto was moved down between her legs. Temari bit her lip as she watched him slowly moving his way down her body. He kissed over her neck, breasts, stomach, down her legs and back up before he reached her womanhood.  
“Naruto,” Temari moaned softly as his hot breath hit her soaked pussy. Their eyes met for a moment before his tongue slid out and ran over her folds. That in which caused her eyes to screw shut and she moaned loudly and her back arched upwards. Her legs wrapped around his head as he pushed his tongue against her entrance but didn’t enter.  
Temari moaned again as he once more pushed at her entrance but didn’t enter. Her need and lust were running rampant at this point she needed him so badly it physically hurt to go without.  
“NARUTO! please!” Temari screamed out. Naruto finally obeyed her and his tongue pushed into her aching core. She moaned loudly as his tongue started to move around inside of her walls. Her back arched with each flick of her clit and her nails nearly tore into the sheets.  
“Yes scream my name,” Naruto grinned as he returned to her folds. His tongue pushed into her pussy against at the same time as his hands moved their way up her body to tease her breasts. Temari’s moans started to echo out more feeling his hands caressing her breasts as his tongue delved into her folds.  
“Naruto!” Temari screamed out feeling his tongue push her to the brink of her climax. Naruto grinned as he gave her nipples a light pull right as he flicked his tongue over her clit. The combined shock threw her over the edge of her climax.  
Temari’s voice vanished as she climaxed, her back arched more than ever, her toes curled and her nails tore through the sheets. Naruto chuckled lightly watching her body writhe in her ecstasy. Her body went limb after a few moments as she came down from her euphoric high. Her teal eyes looked up to see Naruto over her and his manhood rubbing at her sensitive entrance.  
“Take me,” Temari begged softly. Naruto leaned down locking their lips together. Both of them could taste the remnants of each other on their lips. Their tongues started to fight for supremacy the moment they touched. Temari moaned into the kiss as she felt Naruto’s cock push into her core. His thickness stretched her to a near painful extent.  
“Damn Temari… you’re so fucking tight,” Naruto groaned as he pushed further in. Temari could only moan in response. She was in lost in their euphoric vulgarity. Naruto pushed up slightly and grabbed onto Temari’s legs. He spread her open more then gave her one more kiss before he started his thrusting. Her moans were instantaneous and they echoed through the entire clan home.  
“Harder Naruto… please harder,” Temari begged her need for Naruto had completely overtaken her senses and desires. Nothing else would ever matter more than him. said blonde obeyed and picked up his thrusts so he was slamming into her with everything he had.  
Temari’s moans turned into screams of ecstasy. She tried her best to push back each time he slammed into her. Naruto leaned in once more and locked his lips onto her neck starting to trail kissing along her neck, chin and collar.  
“Oh Naruto!” Temari screamed out as she tore through her second climax. She wasn’t given time to fully enjoy the sensation as Naruto continued to pound into her. He had reached the point where his need for release surpassed his desires to make her squirm and moan.  
“Fuck Temari… I’m going to cum,” Naruto groaned out as he burst into her filling her walls with his seed. Temari threw her head back and let out her loudest ecstasy filled scream feeling her loves seed pumping into her welcoming womb.  
“Oh god Naruto… you always cum so much,” Temari said as she tried to control her panting. Naruto grinned down at her.  
“Roll over and get on your hands and knees,” he commanded. A foxy grin slid over his face as he watch Temari happily roll over and get onto her hands and knees.  
“Fuck me hard… I love it when you pound me so,” Temari said as she shook her ass. Naruto didn’t need a more blatant offer. He got behind her lined up and sunk himself back into her welcoming folds. He grabbed her hips and his pounding started once more. Temari’s eyes widened when she saw the door was wide open and Sakura, Ino, Karui and Anko were all watching her get fucked like a bitch in heat.  
“Enjoy the show ladies,” Naruto said as his thrusting picked up. Temari’s eyes rolled back feeling her walls stretching and squeezing Naruto cock. Her body was beyond desperate for him.  
“I want it,” Sakura said as she tried to enter the room. But a deadly glare from Temari stopped her dead. Temari was willing to share Naruto with the other but when it came to sex she would not allow anyone else to be in her bed.  
Naruto just chuckled then looked to Karui. He gave her one look and nodded his head to the side. She took the hint and dragged Sakura away to give her some attention. Ino bit her lip as she watched Temari’s body squirming in pure ecstasy.  
“Naruto more!” Temari cried out as she pushed back against his thrusts causing the sound of their bodies colliding to start echoing out. Naruto tightened his grip on her hips slightly as he took his thrusts into overdrive.  
“Fuck Temari… here it comes again,” Naruto moaned loudly as he reached him limit once more and burst into Temari’s folds again. Temari let out another loud scream as she hit another climax herself. Her arms gave out right then and she fell forward onto the bed her ass in the air with Naruto still sheathed inside of her folds.  
“Temari… that was amazing,” Naruto said as he pulled out and watched her body slump. He chuckled lightly seeing she had passed out and happy smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly before he covered her and left.

 

Two figures sat next to each other in the soothing waters of the Uzumaki Hot springs. The first had shoulder length purple hair and light brown eyes. The other had long black hair and deep crimson eyes. Both were stark naked and cuddling lightly in the water.  
“I love doing this,” Anko spoke as her arms tightened lightly around Kurenai.  
“So do I,” Kurenai replied with a light kiss to Anko’s cheek. Anko licked her lips as her hands slowly moved down Kurenai’s body.  
“Well it’s this sexy as hell,” the two women looked to see Naruto standing in the doorway clad only in a towel.  
“Naruto,” the spoke in unison both wanted him the instant they saw him.  
“Here I decided to take a light soak and I come to find you two fooling around,” Naruto smiled.  
“Why don’t you join us Naruto?” Kurenai asked.  
“Yeah hop in Naruto,” Anko added.  
“I don’t see why not,” Naruto said as he threw off him towel and entered the waters. Anko moved to his right side while Kurenai took his left. Anko didn’t hesitate to run a hand up his leg aiming for his manhood. Kurenai on the other hand was much more devious. She had already lowered her head to his throbbing cock.  
“Nai-chan you cheater,” Anko growled copying her friend and moving to suck off Naruto.  
“Hey I didn’t say I was here to fuck you two,” Naruto said. The two stopped and looked up at him with sad eyes. Both of them put everything they had into their puppy dog eyes trying to convince him.  
Naruto simply smiled rolled his eyes. “Now how can I resist when you give me the double puppy dog eyes. Again both smiled and returned to their work. Anko took the base and balls while Kurenai focused on the tip and shaft. Naruto gave a groan feeling their mouths starting to work mover his cock.  
“So good,” Kurenai moaned onto his cock, her head starting to bob as she engulfed his cock.  
“You better share,” Anko growled before she returned to licked at Naruto shaft.  
“Anko Anko Anko… there’s plenty to go around,” Naruto laughed lightly as he ran a hand into their hair.  
Kurenai seemed oblivious to his actions as her need and desired for Naruto’s thick seed started to overplay her other thoughts. Naruto grinned as he watched his personal MILF work his cock with gutso.  
“Jeez Nai-chan you’re such a whore,” Anko joked.  
“It’s just so good,” Kurenai pulled off just long enough to speak before returning to her lover’s cock. Anko finally had enough and pulled Kurenai back.  
“Time to share,” Anko said as she wrapped her lips around his head. Kurenai didn’t seem to argue and moved to suck and kiss Naruto’s shaft.  
Naruto groaned lightly both of them working him was pushing him towards his limit at an alarming rate. He entangled his fingers into the two women’s hair slightly more before he finally pulled them both off and freed his hand to stroke himself.  
“Close your eyes and open your mouths,” Naruto commanded as he started to beat himself. The two women smiled and opened their mouths as wide as they could and even stuck out their tongues. Naruto groaned again as he hit his limit and shot his seat onto their faces. He made sure to give them both a few good shots before he rubbed his cock against their faces a few times.  
The two turned to each other and rather happily licked each other clean. Neither left a spot of cum on the other. Anko was the first to react once they were fully cleaned “Naruto,” Anko spoke as she turned around and offered herself up. “Please fuck me,” she begged.  
“No me,” Kurenai spoke taking the same position as Anko.  
“Hmmm… I think Anko asked for it first,” Naruto said as he moved behind Anko and sunk himself into her welcoming folds. Not to leave out Kurenai Naruto ran one of his hands over her ass then slid two fingers into her pussy.  
“Naruto,” the two moaned out in unison. Naruto chuckled and started to move his hips and fingers. Anko obviously became the more vocal of the two. She nearly screamed as Naruto took her as hard as he did. Kurenai inched closer to Anko getting her to look at her. Once their eyes met they both knew what they wanted.  
“Damn that’s hot,” Naruto said as he watched Anko and Kurenai starting to kiss. Kurenai dominated the kiss since Anko could hardly keep up thanks to Naruto’s cock slamming into her.  
“Faster… oh please faster,” Anko moaned out getting a grin and a nod from Naruto. He picked up his pace to the maximum and fucked her as fast as he could.  
“Naruto… I can’t wait much longer,” Kurenai begged as she shook her ass. Naruto rolled his eyes still moving his fingers inside of her.  
“Cumming!” Anko cried out as she slammed through her first climax. Kurenai bit her lip and shook her ass lightly trying to tantalize Naruto and tantalize him she did. Naruto move behind Kurenai his throbbing cock rubbing between her legs.  
“Take me Naruto,” Kurenai begged as she shook her ass for him to further tantalize him. Naruto didn’t even need that encouragement. Without a second thought he buried himself into Kurenai’s welcoming folds.  
“Kurenai,” Naruto groaned out as he started to build his thrusts. Kurenai only moaned in response as her back arched and her eyes lulled back from the pleasure.  
“No fair you’re forgetting about me,” Anko whined.  
“I’d never,” Naruto replied beckoning Anko to him. She happily moved to him letting their lips lock together. Naruto’s tongue delved into Anko’s mouth battling with hers for several minutes as he kept his thrusts going.  
Kurenai could hardly register the make-out session literally happening behind her back as she moaned over and over. Thanks to her moaning an evil notion formed in Anko’s mind.  
“Jeez Nai-chan what would Mirai say if she saw this?” Anko asked with an evil smile. Kurenai’s eyes widened in fear as she looked around to make sure her daughter was nowhere near by.  
“No worries Kurenai. Konohamaru is babysitting Mirai remember,” Naruto said calming the red eyed woman.  
“Aw spoilsport,” Anko said as the two returned to their lustful make-out and Naruto renewed his thrusting.  
“Harder Naruto… harder please,” Kurenai moaned out as she held onto the side of the hot spring trying to control her body. Naruto happily obliged her as started to slam harder into his Genjutsu using lover. Anko left Naruto’s lips moving down to Kurenai’s body. she started to lick and kiss at her ‘Nai-chan’s’ neck and shoulders.  
“Damn the second her lips touched you your body clamped down… you’re enjoying this a little too much,” Naruto commented.  
“Cumming,” Kurenai moaned out as her walls clamped down with all their might as she hit her climax. Naruto slammed into her with one final hard thrust and let himself burst as well. With a heavy happy sigh Kurenai sunk down into the water only supported by Anko and Naruto.  
“I think you broke her,” Anko joked as Kurenai lulled off into a rather peaceful nap.  
“Maybe a little… how about you take her to her room… or yours which ever you please,” Naruto said with a smile.  
“Will do… going to see Karui?” Anko asked.  
“I promised I’d visit Ayame during her lunch break,” Naruto said as he gave Anko another kiss then left the hot spring.

Naruto’s eyes locked on Ayame as she took out a bag of garbage. He had overheard her and the other girls talking about their fantasies. Sakura wanted a Shadow Clone gangbang, Karui wanted dress up as a slave girl, Hinata wanted to do it in her father’s office just to piss him off, Anko wanted to do it with him and Kurenai, while Kurenai wanted the same, but Ayame’s fantasy was what caught him by the biggest surprise. Rape of all things for her to have a fantasy about… she openly admitted to the other girls that she wanted to act out a rape fantasy with Naruto.  
Hearing this he decided to give his ramen goddess what she wanted the most… him raping her in a back alley. Before she could react he dropped down and grabbed her. She was about to scream but he got a gag into her mouth before she could.  
Ayame’s mind was going through way to many scenarios. One she was being kidnapped to hurt Naruto, two someone was simply trying to take advantage of her, three, also her biggest wish, it was Naruto whom was trying to act out her fantasy. Then she felt a rough and calloused hand start moving around her form. Her heart started to pound in her chest as she felt the hand reached her breasts. She screamed into the gag in her mouth trying to call for help.  
“Silence woman,” Naruto said gruffly into her ear making her scream die in her throat. It was Naruto. She knew that voice anywhere. Her mind finally put two and two together and figured out that Naruto had found out her sexual fantasy and was going to act it out for her.  
Giving into the moment she started to fight back with everything she had. But Naruto easily overpowered her. His voice once again spoke.  
“Keep fighting… it makes me hard,” Naruto said as his hand moved from her breasts to her waist. Ayame tried to fight back even more at this point. As bad as it was to say she was having the time of her life fighting against Naruto.  
“I’m going to make you love it… every single inch,” Naruto growled as his hand slid into her shorts and under her panties. Ayame struggled more and more as she felt his hand moving towards her core. She tried to scream into her gag once she felt his hand run over her womanhood.  
“Well you are turned on by this… you’re nice and wet after all,” Naruto said as Ayame finally broke free and spun around to see Naruto dressed in a pair of dark pants and a black hoodie. His face was adorned with a sadistic smile.  
Ayame shook her head no as Naruto pinned her to the wall and slid in hand back down into her panties. Naruto pulled his hand back out to show her how wet she was.  
“See you’re just a slut who gets off by being raped,” Naruto growled as he grabbed her shirt and forced it open nearly snapping off the buttons. She could tell he was refraining from destroying her cloths. Or at least she thought that until he pulled out a kunai and slashed off her apron and shorts.  
Ayame looked up doing her best to make some crocodile tears to sell her ‘fear’ of the coming abuse. Naruto licked her cheek tasting the fake tears. He could tell with how hard her heart was pounding and how wet she was that she was on cloud nine.  
“If you promise to be a good girl I won’t turn this on you,” Naruto said as he pointed the kunai at her neck. Ayame trembled then nodded conceding to her rapists command.  
“Good now don’t scream,” Naruto said as he took out the gag.  
After a few gasps for breath Ayame finally spoke. “What do you want?” Ayame continued to tremble lightly which was hard because of how much she loved this moment.  
“First off you’re going to suck it then I’m going to fuck that’s tight ass of yours,” Naruto said still wearing his sadistic smile as he undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock.  
“Gross I won’t put that in my mouth,” Ayame said as she tried to pull back.  
“You will or you die,” Naruto said as he spun the kunai in his hand. Ayame gave in and nodded before she lowered her head and slowly moved forward. Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Ayame to start working on him.  
Ayame slowly wrapped her hand around Naruto’s cock starting to stroke him. She slowly looks up to see him glaring down waiting for her to start sucking. With one final wince she moved forward and starts to suck the head of his cock.  
‘Oh no… how am I going to keep up my fearful state? His cock tastes so good,’ Ayame thought as she started to suck her blonde master’s cock. She tried her best not to fall into her lust. She failed.  
“I see you are just a whore that gets off from being raped,” Naruto said as he watched Ayame’s sucking starting to pick up pace as she sunk into the moment. The taste of his cock was too much for her, she couldn’t keep the façade going.  
Naruto on the other hand kept in character and started to force his cock further down her throat. Ayame’s eyes widened when she felt his manhood shove down into her throat. She hit at his thigh trying to tell him she was choking on his manhood.  
“Yeah that’s it choke on my fat cock,” Naruto said as he pumped himself into her throat a few more times then pulled off letting her gasp for air.  
“Please I’ll suck it just be gentle,” Ayame pleaded surprising Naruto that she got back in character so quickly.  
“Then suck it whore,” Naruto said as he smacked his cock against her face. Ayame wrapped her lips around his cock once more and started to suck on it with all her might. Naruto groaned loudly as he felt his cock hitting the back of her throat over and over.  
“Here it comes… drink it all,” Naruto commanded as he let his limit hit and erupted into Ayame’s throat. Naruto slid his hands into Ayame’s hair stopping her from pulling off as he blew his load into her mouth.  
Ayame moaned feeling his seed spraying into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back slightly feeling wave after wave of cum flowing into her mouth and down her throat. Once his load finally stopped Naruto slowly pulled his still hard cock out of Ayame’s abused mouth.  
“Now be a good girl and show me that ass,” Naruto commanded. Ayame backed away from him shaking her head.  
“No please… I’ll suck it again… please don’t,” Ayame said as she found a bottle and hurled it at Naruto. He easily caught it and tossed it behind him and into a garbage can. He took a single step towards her and watched as she still scrambled away from him. She turned onto her hands and knees to crawl away but that only served to motivate Naruto to move.  
“Good girl,” Naruto said as he grabbed her hips.  
“Please don’t… I’ve never,” Ayame said as she tried to break free from his grasp.  
“Don’t worry… it only hurts a lot,” Naruto said as he sunk his spit and cum stained cock into Ayame’s ass.  
“Ahh!” Ayame cried out from the sudden penetration. Her nails dug into the ground as Naruto quickly started to pound into her ass.  
“Yeah take it all,” Naruto said as he slammed the entirety of his manhood into her with each thrust. Ayame fought to hold back her moans and tried with all her might to stay in character. Naruto could see this and leaned over her.  
“It’s fine… we can break if you want,” Naruto whispered.  
“Oh god fuck me harder!” Ayame nearly screamed out.  
“That’s my kinky girl,” Naruto said as he slid his hands from her hips to her breasts and started to pound harder.  
“Ayame! What’s taking so long?” Teuchi’s voice echoed out.  
“Sorry dad… just talking to a friend… I’ll be in… in a minute,” Ayame said as she held back her moans the best she could.  
“Just wondering take your time honey,” Teuchi replied.  
“You got so much tighter thinking your father would find us… you really are a kinky girl,” Naruto said as he moved his hips more and more.  
“It’s just so good,” Ayame moaned out as her eyes rolled back. Naruto chuckled lightly and kissed at her neck as he built up his thrusts to their maximum.  
“Ayame… your ass is to damn good I’m going to cum,” Naruto said as his thrusts became erratic and brutal.  
“Just a little more… oh fuck just about,” Ayame moaned out as she pushed back against his thrusts.  
“Shit here it comes” Naruto nearly shouted as he burst into Ayame’s ass. His seed sprayed deep into her causing her to reach her orgasm. Her body completely seized as she plowed into her euphoric release.  
The two sat in their unified climax for a few minutes before they finally pulled apart. Ayame looked to her shredded cloths then to Naruto. He simply smiled and pulled out a bag with an exact copy of her cloths.  
“God I love you so much,” Ayame said as she took the bag and started to dress. Naruto nodded and dressed as well.  
“And I you… my goddess,” Naruto kissed Ayame’s cheek before he vanished in a yellow flash.

A young red haired woman laid on her bed she held a book over her face reading out of boredom. Her amber eyes slowly moved over the pages but her mind was miles away. She kept reliving the night she first laid with Naruto. He was prefect. A slow contented sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the night.  
“I hope you’re thinking about me,” a voice said catching her attention. She snapped her book closed and looked up to see Naruto standing in her doorway a sly grin plastered over his face.  
“I was actually,” Karui replied with a light smile.  
“Were they good thought?” Naruto asked as he stepped in and closed the door.  
“Oh yeah… very good,” Karui replied as she licked her lips.  
“Let’s see if I can live up to them,” Naruto said as he crawled onto the bed. Karui spread her legs as he moved up between them.  
“I bet you can,” Karui replied as she watched Naruto stop as her knees. With another sly grin he slid his hands up her legs until they reached her waist. Karui lifted her hips letting him pull off the skirt she was wearing. An instant later and her skirt was gone. Naruto stopped and a wicked grin came to his face.  
“Uzumaki panties… I didn’t know they made those,” Naruto said as he saw the red swirl on the front of her white panties.  
“They don’t… I kinda made them,” Karui said with a heavy blush.  
“You know what they say about making a dark girl blush,” Naruto grinned.  
“I assume you’re going to make me do more than just blush,” Karui said as she watched Naruto lower himself.  
“Blush, moan, squeal, scream, squirm, arch, and all those familiar contortions and sounds,” Naruto said as he blew a lightly over Karui’s panties making her gasp.  
“Oh kami,” Karui said as Naruto removed her panties. He didn’t hesitate to lower his head and start licking at her core. Karui dropped back with a moan as his tongue ran up her lips. Naruto grinned and moved his hand along her legs. Her lightly groped at her body as his tongue delved into her folds. Karui’s moans started to echo more as she felt Naruto’s tongue moving around inside of her.  
“Come on scream and moan for me,” Naruto said as he pulled back his tongue and slid a finger into her womanhood. Karui more than happily obeyed and let out a long loud moan. Naruto gave a sly grin and returned his tongue to her lips focusing his skillful tongue on her clit.  
“OH KAMI!” Karui nearly screamed as a second finger slit into her while his tongue continued to tease her lips and clit. Naruto redoubled his efforts hearing her moans echoing more and more. He wanted to make her scream out his name. His tongue pushed into her folds once more and his fingers slid out and move up her body. Karui gasped lightly feeling Naruto’s hands slid under her shirt and into her bra. Another loud moan echoed from her mouth as Naruto tweaked her nipples right as he flicked his tongue over her clit.  
“Naruto!” Karui screamed out as she hit her first climax and plowed through it a second later. Naruto chuckled lightly and started to kiss his way up Karui’s body. She groaned lightly when she came face to face with him and felt his steely cock against her thigh.  
“I love your chocolate skin,” Naruto said as he kissed at her neck a few times. Karui moaned again and hooked her arms under his arms.  
“Please take me… I can’t wait any longer,” Karui said lustfully.  
“As you wish,” Naruto said and with one thrust he buried himself inside of her. Karui’s back quickly arched up as she screamed out in ecstasy.  
Naruto didn’t give her a second reprieve and started to pound into her with reckless abandon. And Karui loved every second of it. Her back arched more as her toes curled and her nails dug into Naruto’s back. Naruto balled his fist and ignored her nails digging into his back as he continued to pump into her. Karui’s body squirmed under his constant pumping.  
“Oh Naruto! harder!” Karui cried out. Naruto happily obeyed and put his thrusting into full gear. Karui’s moans started to echo out more and more with each thrust. Her body continued to arch and move with each of Naruto’s hard thrusts. Every single time he slammed into her she would damn near hit a climax.  
“Damn Karui… you’re squeezing me so tightly,” Naruto groaned as he felt her walls coiling around him so tightly he thought he’d burst.  
“Don’t hold back… I wanna feel you,” Karui begged as she hooked her legs around his waist pleading for him to fill her.  
“You get your wish,” Naruto replied as he burst into her. Karui let out her loudest ecstasy filled scream as the euphoric feeling of Naruto’s seed spraying into her entered her system.  
Naruto leaned in and kissed at Karui’s neck a few more times before he started to move again. Karui’s eyes went wide feeling his cock starting to move again. She was more than sated but Naruto obviously was not. And she was not about to stop something that felt this good.  
“Na…Naruto… don’t stop,” Karui moaned lightly. Naruto grinned he had no intention of stopping yet. Naruto continued to kiss at her neck as he started to build up his thrusts once more.  
“You just love this don’t you?” Naruto asked as he pulled Karui up onto his lap. She started to bounce the moment he had her situated. Naruto buried his face into her breasts licking at her nipples. Karui wrapped her arms around Naruto’s neck as he started to thrust up more and more.  
“Ah yes!” Karui screamed out as she bounced on his lap. Her red hair flew around as she rode her blonde haired lover. Naruto groaned lightly feeling his second release fast coming. He ran a hand up her back and entangled it into her hair as the two pressed their lips together again. Their tongues quickly started to fight for supremacy neither willing to give out to the other.  
“Here it comes,” Naruto said as he pounded up into his redheaded lover. Karui threw her head back and let her loudest ecstasy filled moan echo from her as she hit her climax just as Naruto emptied himself into her.  
The two stayed connected for several minutes panting heavily. Karui looked to see Naruto smiling happily as he looked over her. She placed some of her weight against him and pushed him down onto the bed. Naruto continued to smile as they now laid together his manhood still buried inside of her.  
“So when do I get to have a kid?” Karui asked.  
“You want one?” Naruto asked. Karui simply nodded and smiled.  
“Well I promised Hinata gets to have the first planned one,” Naruto said.  
“Planned one?” Karui asked.  
“Well I wasn’t too safe when I had my fun with Mei… so there’s a chance she already could be,” Naruto chuckled.  
“I forgot you have her too,” Karui said as she rolled off to Naruto’s side and curled up. “I’m going to take a nap now,” she added and quickly sunk into a peaceful sleep.  
“You do that… I have to see a certain former Iwa kunoichi about a snake and a drain,” Naruto said as he rolled out of the bed.  
“That has to be the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Kurama’s voice echoed out.  
“Well well I haven’t heard from you for a while,” Naruto laughed.  
“I decided to take a nap,” Kurama replied.  
“was it that bad?” Naruto asked.  
“No bad would be an upgrade,” Kurama chuckled.  
“Oh shut up,” Naruto replied.  
“Just go and plow your rock girl,” Kurama now laughed loudly. “with your ‘snake’… seriously… it would have been better if you were going to Anko… then at least the snake line would have held some point,” Kurama added while still laughing.

Naruto stood in the doorway of his kitchen his eyes locked on a woman’s ass as she cleaned up the dishes from her lunch. He licked his lips lightly seeing her perfect ass and wonderful legs.  
Her hips started to shake lightly making Naruto think she knew he was there. Instead he heard her starting to sing. Now he had to hold back his laugh as he watched her sing and dance while she cleaned dishes. Naruto moved forward slowly his manhood painfully straining in his pants.  
“Boo,” Naruto whispered into Kurotsuchi’s ear making her yelp.  
“Naruto!” she flicked him on the nose. “Don’t do that you scared me half way to Iwa,” she added.  
“Only half… I’ll have to get better at that then,” Naruto laughed.  
“Naruto… can we do it here?” Kurotsuchi asked. Naruto couldn’t hide his grin as she asked him.  
“How can I say no to you?” Naruto asked as he slid a hand in between her legs. Kurotsuchi leaned back into Naruto’s chest as his hands started to explore her body. Her back pushed against his chest and her ass grinded against his restrained manhood.  
“I want it… now,” Kurotsuchi said lustfully.  
“Then you’ll have it,” Naruto said as he slid a hand along the hem of her pants and forced them down. Kurotsuchi giggled lightly and leaned forward and shook her ass lightly for Naruto as he removed her pants. His hands groped at her ass a few times before he finally removed his cock from his pants and lined himself up with her entrance.  
“Take me,” Kurotsuchi commanded. Naruto chuckled lightly and pushed into her folds. A lusty groan escaped her lips as Naruto sunk into her. He leaned over her kissing at her shoulders and neck as she adjusted to his girth.  
“So big,” Kurotsuchi moaned lightly. Naruto ran his hands into her shirt making him smile.  
“No bra eh?” Naruto asked.  
“Useless… I’d go around naked if we didn’t have a three year old living here,” Kurotsuchi said as she pushed back against Naruto enticing him into starting his thrusts. Kurotsuchi arched backwards as Naruto started to move in and out of her at his agonizingly slow pace that allowed her to feel every inch that slid over her walls.  
“Oh Kami Naruto… please don’t stop,” Kurotsuchi moaned loudly feeling his length sliding in and out pushing her towards the edge of her first orgasm. She yelped lightly feeling Naruto tweak her nipples right as he hit home inside of her.  
“I love your moans,” Naruto said as he started to build up his thrusts. Kurotsuchi moaned louder as Naruto’s cock moved into her faster. Her nails raked a crossed the counter as she trembled in pleasure. Naruto leaned in more and ran his tongue along her ear before biting her ear lobe lightly gaining another moan from her.  
“Naruto… I want to see you,” Kurotsuchi moaned out. Naruto nodded and pulled out before he quickly flipped her onto her back and sunk back into her. Kurotsuchi quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Her arms hooked around his neck and her legs ran along his.  
Naruto moved one hand into her hair while the other groped at her ass and their tongues battled in their lusty game. Kurotsuchi arched her back trying to push herself against Naruto more in hopes he would start to move harder.  
Her wishes were answered as he picked up his power and started to slam into her. Naruto couldn’t help but laugh, mentally, at how just about all of his girls liked his rougher now days. Naruto slid his hand over Kurotsuchi’s ass and pushed a finger into her ass gaining a deep groan from her.  
“I’ve never done it there,” Kurotsuchi groaned.  
“Do you want to?” Naruto asked as he felt Kurotsuchi’s walls suddenly constrict as she hit a climax. After she recomposed herself she bit her lip and nodded.  
“Be gentle… you’re so damn big as it is,” Kurotsuchi said.  
“I’d never hurt you on purpose my Kuro-koi,” Naruto said as he kissed her passionately. Once again Kurotsuchi rolled over displaying her ass for Naruto.  
“Ok I’m ready,” she said as she braced herself. Naruto nodded and rubbed his cock against her rear entrance a few times using her own juices to lube her up. He leaned in and kissed at her neck trying to get her to relax as he pushed into her.  
To his surprise Kurotsuchi moaned as he pushed into her rather than yelping or crying. He sunk just over half of his cock into her ass before he finally heard her yelp. He waited until she gave a nod to push further in. Kurotsuchi moaned again as she felt his manhood filling her.  
“Oh god… this feels good,” Kurotsuchi moaned.  
“You’re such a kinky girl,” Naruto laughed as he hit base and got another moan from the girl.  
“Is that a bad thing?” Kurotsuchi asked.  
“No it is not,” Naruto said as he started to move giving her little time to fully adjust. Kurotsuchi’s eyes rolled back giving her the fucked silly look as Naruto now pounded into her ass.  
“Harder… oh fuck my ass,” Kurotsuchi pleaded loving the feeling. Naruto laughed lightly and grabbed her hips getting ready to fuck her as hard as he could. Kurotsuchi looked over her shoulder and licked her lips letting Naruto know she was loving every second of it.  
“Your wish is my command,” Naruto joked as he put all his force into pounding Kurotsuchi’s ass.  
“Oh fuck! Yes kami yes!” Kurotsuchi screamed out in pleasure as Naruto pounded with everything he had. “Ah I’m cumming… I’m cumming!” She screamed out again as she slammed through her climax in seconds.  
“Fuck I’m gunna blow,” Naruto said.  
“I want it on my face,” Kurotsuchi said lustfully.  
“Then get on your knees,” Naruto said as he pulled out and started to jack himself as hard as he could. Kurotsuchi quickly obeyed and got on her knees and opened her mouth. Her eyes closed and her tongue out awaiting Naruto seed.  
“Here it comes,” Naruto said as he burst onto Kurotsuchi’s face covering her with thick spurts of cum. The first wave hit home in her mouth; while the second and third caught her forehead and cheeks. When he finally finished he couldn’t help but laugh seeing Kurotsuchi’s face coated in his seed.  
“So thick… so good,” Kurotsuchi moaned as she licked her lips and cleaned her face.  
“Kami your so kinky,” Naruto laughed as he looked down at Kurotsuchi. He gave a contented sigh and kissed her now clean forehead.  
“Going so soon?” Kurotsuchi asked.  
“I have a meeting with the Hokage,” Naruto said as he put his member away.

~End Notes~ There is chapter ten part one.


	11. Harmonizing the Harem Part Two

Chapter Eleven: Harmonizing the Harem; Part Two

~A/N~ And here’s part Two of Chapter Ten. Enjoy

 

Naruto walked into the Hokage’s office to see Tsunade asleep in her chair and her desk surprisingly clean of work. He could see she had worked rather hard to finish her paperwork for the day. A soft smile graced his lips as he walked over to her.  
“Tsuna-chan… wake up,” Naruto whispered into her ear. His voice was soft and loving and coaxed Tsunade awake.  
“Nar… Naruto is that you?” Tsunade asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.  
“You did ask to see me,” Naruto said still smiling.  
“Oh yeah I forgot,” Tsunade said as she yawned and cracked her neck. Naruto stood behind her and ran his hand over her shoulders rubbing them slowly.  
“Sit back and rest for a few we can talk in a little bit,” Naruto said as he started to massage her shoulders.  
“Ugh… that feels good Naruto,” Tsunade groaned letting her head drop back starting to drift off into another nap.  
“Tsunade-sam… oh Naruto,” Shizune stopped dead seeing her blonde lover giving Tsunade a shoulder massage.  
“Hey Shizune… would you mind getting Tsunade some tea?” Naruto asked.  
“Oh sure I’ll be back in a little bit,” Shizune said before she quickly left.  
“Did I hear Shizune?” Tsunade asked.  
“I sent her to get some tea,” Naruto replied as he rubbed down her back getting another groan from Tsunade.  
“Naruto,” Tsunade looked up at said blonde.  
“Yes?” Naruto smiled down.  
“Could you massage my breasts… they seem to ache a little,” Tsunade said as innocently as she could. Naruto grinned and nodded before he ran his hand up her back and over her shoulders.  
“Of course I will,” Naruto replied as he started to grope his blonde haired Hokage. His fingers rolled over her nipples making Tsunade moan lightly. Naruto ran his hands over Tsunade’s breasts reaching the edge of her grey kimono blouse. He leaned in and kissed at her neck lightly before he freed her breasts from their confines.  
“Don’t stop,” Tsunade moaned lightly. Naruto obeyed and continued to fondle her breasts while kissing the nape of her neck. His fingers traced over her nipples once again as he lightly pulled at the stiffened nub in an attempt to coax another moan from her and moan she did. Tsunade leaned back let her head roll to the side giving Naruto more access to her neck.  
“You taste so damn good,” Naruto said as he kissed and licked at Tsunade’s neck.  
“Damnit Naruto I should be working,” Tsunade said as she fought back her moans.  
“Tell me to stop then,” Naruto replied.  
“I can’t… it feels to damn good,” Tsunade replied as her back arched from his attention.  
“Then how about you spread those legs and let my hands work their magic,” Naruto said. Tsunade nodded and spread her legs letting Naruto snake a hand down her body and into her pants. A pleasure filled groan rolled out of Tsunade’s mouth as Naruto pushed a finger into her already wet core.  
“Naruto,” She looked to him with lust filled eyes.  
“Yes Tsuna-chan?” Naruto asked with a grin.  
“I want you… please,” Tsunade said lustfully.  
“Prove it,” Naruto grinned. Before he could full realize what happened he found himself in the Hokage’s chair with his pants off and Tsunade’s mouth wrapped around his cock head. He groaned feeling her tongue running along his length and she bobbed her head.  
“Tsuna-chan… use those awesome tits of yours,” Naruto said. Tsunade obeyed and sat up a little more letting Naruto’s cock land between her breasts. She looked up at Naruto to see a happy smile on his face. Without a second thought she started to stroke him with her breasts trying to milk him for everything he had. She was beyond horny and this wasn’t even close to enough for her.  
Tsunade leaned her head down licking at the tip of his cock each time to poked out from her breasts. Naruto moaned again as he felt himself building towards his first release. He looked down to see Tsunade working his member with her mouth and breasts. He wasn’t going to last very long with how hard she was working him.  
“Shit Tsunade… slow down,” Naruto said as he ran his hands into her hair. Tsunade ignored him and continued to stroke and lick at his cock. Naruto moaned out her name once more as he reached his limit and blew his load. Tsunade wrapped her lips around his cock just before he cam and quickly started to gulp down his cum.  
“Kami I love the taste of your seed,” Tsunade said as she licked her lips.  
“Now for one of my favorite things… bend over the desk,” Naruto commanded. Tsunade grinned and obeyed bending over the desk so Naruto could take her. Naruto slid his fingers along the hem of her pants before he ripped them down panties included.  
“Kami I can’t wait any longer please fuck me,” Tsunade begged while shaking her ass lightly.  
“Oh I plan to,” Naruto said as he lined himself up and pushed in filling her with his length. He quickly started to thrust into Tsunade giving her want she wanted. Her moans started to echo louder and louder with each thrust. Naruto slid his hands along Tsunade’s hips and he pounded into her; his fingers danced along her skin as they slowly moved up her arching naked flesh. Once his hands found her breasts once more he let out a contented sigh and started to grope her again.  
“Oh kami Naruto!” Tsunade cried out as his fingers pinched and pulled her nipples matching each thrust he gave her. Naruto leaned in kissing at her shoulders and the nape of her neck once more.  
“I love hearing you cry out my name,” Naruto chuckled lightly as he pistoned into her again and again. The two froze when the heard the door open and a figured started to walk in.  
“I got some-” the figure was caught off guard seeing the Hokage bend over her desk with a bitch in heat look on her face.  
“Hey Shizune… put the tea down and let Tsunade lick that pussy,” Naruto said with a chuckle as he started to thrust into the blonde Hokage again. To Tsunade’s surprise she found herself wanting to eat Shizune out. She licked her lips as she watch Shizune close and lock the door.  
“That sounds lovely,” Shizune said as she disrobed showing she wasn’t wearing a thing but her robe and black high heels.  
“Now that’s a kinky way to dress,” Naruto said as he watched Shizune walk over and grab Tsunade’s head.  
“I you don’t mi Ah!” Shizune started to say before Tsunade answered by quickly sliding her tongue along Shinzue’s lips. Said assistant moaned loudly when Tsunade’s tongue pushed into her pussy and her hands latched onto her ass.  
“Fuck this is hot to watch,” Naruto said as he picked up his pace starting to lose himself in the heat of their fucking.  
“Her tongue feels so good,” Shizune moaned loudly as her hips bucked against Tsunade trying to get more of her tongue inside of her. Tsunade was in a new form of heaven for herself. Naruto pounding her from behind while she tongue fucked her assistant. Shizune ran her hands into Tsunade’s hair her nails lightly raking along her scalp.  
“Fuck I’m going to cum again,” Naruto said as he burst into Tsunade’s welcoming womb. Tsunade let out her loudest moan yet giving Shizune the last push she needed to obtain her first climax. Tsunade panted heavily on her desk as she rolled over to look up at the two people standing over her.  
“Shizune how about to get onto of Tsunade make out while I fuck you both,” Naruto suggested with a wide grin. Neither woman thought for a second before Shizune did just that and climbed on top of her master. Tsunade ran her hand around Shizune’s waist while the aforementioned med-nin encircled her arms around Tsunade’s neck. Their lips met an instant later and their tongues shortly after that.  
Naruto watched the display for a moment before he lined his still throbbing cock up with Shizune’s soaked entrance and pushed in. Tsunade used the moan Shizune gave to claim her mouth and pushed her tongue into explore her assistant’s mouth.  
Shizune moaned into their kiss feeling Naruto passionately thrusting in and out of her. Her body pressed against Tsunade's as their love making became more frantic. Naruto’s thrusts picked up once more as he again lost himself into their heat.  
“Harder Naruto!” Shizune cried out pushing her breasts into Tsunade’s face. Said blondes both took their prizes. Naruto started to fuck Shizune with everything he had while Tsunade latched her lips onto Shizune’s nipple and started to suck at them.  
“Fuck you two are milking me like pros,” Naruto said already feeling his thirst release approaching. Shizune moved her hands from Tsunade’s neck to the desk and raked her nailed along the top as she smashed through her first climax. Her body was completely frozen as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Naruto on the other hand picked up his pace even more now desperate to fill Shizune with him cum.  
Tsunade was completely oblivious to both of them as she continued to grope at Shizune’s body while she sucked on her breasts. Naruto gave a loud groan as he found his third release and emptied himself into Shizune’s folds.  
“Naruto!” Shizune cried out finally gaining control of her voice once more. Her body collapsed onto Tsunade’s as she lost all the strength she had to keep herself up.  
“I think you broke her,” Tsunade said seeing Shizune passed out.  
“Maybe I did,” Naruto said as he dropped back into the Hokage’s chair panting.  
“How are you still hard? I don’t think I can go another round,” Tsunade said seeing Naruto cock still hard and ready to go.  
“No worries… how about you just clean me off,” Naruto suggested. And apparently that was all it took to awake Shizune.  
“I’ll help,” She said as the two moved to start cleaning off his cock. Tsunade worked his shaft while Shizune tried to suck out any cum that might still have been inside his cock.  
“Damn ladies… I didn’t have to twist your arms that much did I?” Naruto asked.  
“bwe buv ur ock,” the two said as they worked over his manhood.  
“You should know not to talk with a full mouth,” Naruto laughed as he felt their lips leave his cock.  
“There nice and clean,” Shizune said while Tsunade licked her lips.  
“Good girls… I’ll see you at home… Tsunade I expect you over for supper tonight,” Naruto said as he stood and started to dress.  
“I’ll be there,” Tsunade smiled.

A certain pink haired woman laid on her bed her fingers pressed against her womanhood as she tried to get herself off. “Master doesn’t fuck me enough,” Sakura moaned as she shoved her fingers into her wanting womanhood.  
“All you have to do is ask Sakura,” a voice said alerting the pinkette.  
“Master!” Sakura cried happily as she rolled over and looked to Naruto.  
“I thought I told you not to call me master,” Naruto said sternly.  
“But I love calling you master… it turns me on so much,” Sakura replied as she shook her ass trying to tempt Naruto into fucking her.  
“Maybe I should punish you by not fucking you,” Naruto said.  
“No! please ma… Naruto please fuck my slutty pussy with you thick throbbing cock,” Sakura bagged spreading her legs more and shaking her ass more.  
“Fine I’ll fuck you… but don’t think I’ll be gentle,” Naruto said as he walked over to the sex addicted pinkette.  
“I want to be showered in you cum Naruto,” Sakura begged.  
“Showered eh?” Naruto grinned and made a tell-tale hand sigh. And before Sakura’s eyes four more Naruto’s appeared.  
“Yes! Oh please fuck me raw and hard!” Sakura cried out as the clones and Naruto all circled her. One clone moved in front of her and without hesitation shoved it’s cock down her throat. Two more took each of her hands making her jerk them off. While the final clone climbed on top of her and shoved his cock into her ass dry.  
The real Naruto moved in and lined his cock up with his pink haired slut’s core and shoved in. Sakura moaned happily as she sucked, jerked and grinded against the cocks she was giving.  
The first clone took a first full of her hair and yanked on it forcing her to deep throat him. While the clones at her sides each took one of her breasts in hand and pulled on her nipples.  
Sakura was nothing but moans as Naruto and his clones abused her with all their thick might. The real Naruto grabbed her hips letting himself and his third clone start to slam into her harder.  
“Your just loving this aren’t you?” Naruto asked. Sakura simply moaned happily onto the first clones cock as she tried to deep throat his whole length.  
“Shit I’m gunna cum,” all the clones sang out in unison as they blew their loads in and on Sakura. The real Naruto watched as Sakura happily drank down his clone’s seed before she started to clean up what the other clones gave her.  
“Peace out slut,” the clones said as they vanished.  
“Only one shot?” Sakura said sadly.  
“I don’t usually use my clones for sex so they don’t have any stamina,” Naruto replied as he ran a hand into Sakura’s hair and yanked back forcing her down onto his cock more.  
“Oh kami yes! Fuck me harder!” Sakura begged out. Naruto more than willingly gave her what she wanted. But he added more to it. His free hand ran over her ass for a moment before he rose his hand and brought it down spanking her. Sakura cried out in ecstasy the moment his hand cracked over her ass.  
“God you’ve become such a whore,” Naruto said as he spanked her again never slowing his thrusting. Sakura pushed back against his thrusts the best she could as he continued to punish her body.  
“Yes! I’m a FILTHY slut that lives for HER master’s cum,” Sakura said crying out each time his hand cracked over her now red ass. She smashed through her climax when Naruto combined a yank of her hair, a spank to her ass and a particularly hard thrust all together. Sakura moaned loudly begging for more making Naruto chuckle lightly as he watched Sakura writhe in her euphoric release.  
“What. Did. I. Tell. You. About. Calling. Me. Master?” Naruto asked spanking her between each word. Sakura’s body trembled under his abuse as she continued to moan.  
“I can’t help it… I love calling you master master,” Sakura said causing Naruto to yank her hair again and force her to lean up so her back rested against his chest.  
“So you’re going to disobey your ‘master’ by calling me what I’ve told you not to call me?” Naruto asked as he now slammed up into Sakura.  
“I’m sorry… please don’t hate me,” Sakura said pleadingly.  
“I could never hate you Sakura,” Naruto said as he reached his release and emptied himself inside of her. “But I need you to be less slave like if you and the others are going to bear me children,” Naruto explained.  
“Children? I can have you child?” Sakura asked looking over her shoulder to Naruto.  
“Not right away Hinata, Shizune and Ayame have all asked to bear me a child before you…. So they get it first,” Naruto said as his hips started to move again.  
“I want to be next then Naruto… please impregnate me,” Sakura begged.  
“Oh now I’m Naruto again. Atta girl,” Naruto smiled as he started pounding in again.  
“I love you Naruto… please let me have your child,” Sakura begged again.  
“After Hinata, Shizune, and Ayame are then you can,” Naruto said as he pulled out and quickly sunk himself into her ass.  
“Yes! fuck my ass!” Sakura moaned loudly as she rested against Naruto’s chest. said blonde snaked a hand over her chest grabbed her breasts and pulling on her nipple while his teeth lightly grazed over her neck.  
“Kami I love your ass. Always nice and tight no matter how much I fuck it,” Naruto said as he started to push him limit a second time. He gave Sakura what she wanted. A hard ass fucking.  
“Yes Naruto harder please fuck me harder!” Sakura cried out as she hit another climax and slumped in his arms unable to keep herself up any longer.  
“Hold it together I’m almost there,” Naruto said as he let Sakura drop forward as he gripped her hips tighter and slammed into with everything he had trying to find his release.  
“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,” Sakura moaned over and over doing her best to keep her ass tight around his thickness.  
“Here it comes Sakura,” Naruto said as he blew his load into her ass. Sakura let out her loudest moan yet feeling his seed pump into her ass again. Sure his clone had taken her ass already but they didn’t let out even half as much cum as Naruto did.  
“Oh kami yes!” Sakura cried out before she collapsed again. Naruto pulled out and stood up watching as his seed slowly rolled out of her abused ass and pussy.  
“I need to clean myself up… and so do you,” Naruto said as he helped Sakura up and moved towards her bathroom.  
“I love you Naruto,” Sakura said.  
“And I you my pink flower,” Naruto replied kissing her cheek as they moved to get clean.

“Welcome to Yamanaka Flowers let me know if you need help,” Ino said as she heard the door open. Her back was currently to the door as she worked on stocking the shelves with more seed bags.  
“How about you blow me,” Ino’s eyes widened hearing that. She clenched her fists and spun ready to punch.  
“I only fuck my boyfrie- Naruto!” Ino froze seeing her lover standing before her.  
“Oh you mean me?” Naruto asked as he hopped the counter and smiled at her.  
“Naruto!” Ino jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m so glad you’re here I’ve been so bored today,” Ino explained. Naruto simply laughed as his arms snaked around her. A few short moments passed and their lips met as their eyes closed simply enjoying their company.  
“So you’ve been bored eh?” Naruto asked with a sly smirk.  
“Very only two people have come in today. And one of those was Shika getting flowers to apologize to his girlfriend for falling asleep during a date,” Ino explained.  
“Sounds like Shikamaru,” Naruto laughed as his hands moved down onto her ass.  
“So were you serious about that blow?” Ino asked.  
“You tell me?” Naruto replied pushing himself against Ino so she could feel his restrained manhood. Ino smirked and ran her hands down his chest. Naruto simply watched as her hands slid along the edge of his pants until they reached his button and zipper. Ino licked her lips lightly before she undid his pants and freed his raging hard on.  
Ino kissed Naruto once more before she lowered herself down and took his member into her mouth sucking at him with no small degree of lust. Her head bobbed back and forth as she got into the groove of her sucking.  
Naruto ran a hand into her hair as she started to deep throat him sucking him harder and faster. “Damnit Ino you are way too good at this,” Naruto said as he leaned back more enjoying Ino’s attention.  
“It’s because you taste so damn good,” Ino replied with a lusty smile. Naruto laughed seeing the happy smile on her face while his cock poked her cheek. She returned to her work kissing his shaft a few times before she started to lick up and down his length.  
Naruto groaned loudly as Ino started working over his manhood again. She moved from sucking to licking and back as her lust slowly built up more and more. Ino ran her hands down her own body trying to release some of her pent up lust. One hand stopped at her breasts while the other continued down into her shorts and started to rub her folds.  
“Shit Ino… I’m going to cum,” Naruto said as he trembled lightly feeling a shiver run down his spine just before he reached his release. Ino eagerly gulped down every single shot his cock gave her. After thoroughly cleaning Naruto’s cock Ino stood and smiled at her lover.  
“Kami I don’t know what it is about your cum but it tastes so good,” Ino said while licking her lips.  
“Good to know… now I want to taste you,” Naruto said as he lowered himself and undid Ino’s shorts.  
“Shit Naruto stop and stay down… someone is coming,” Ino said worriedly as she saw someone walking towards the front door.  
“Are you still open?” an older woman asked.  
“Of course,” Ino said with a smile.  
“Oh thank kami… I needed to get flowers for my late husband’s grave,” the woman said as she moved towards the back of the shop.  
“Let me know if you need HELP,” Ino suddenly shouted. She looked down to see Naruto pulled down her panties to access her womanhood.  
“Are you ok?” the older woman asked.  
“Fine… just kneed something under the counter,” Ino replied as she tried to closer her legs; but failed miserably since Naruto was already between them licking at her exposed core.  
“Oh ok… and no I don’t need help… I know what I want,” the woman replied.  
“So do I,” Naruto whispered up to Ino before he slid his tongue into her folds. Ino surprisingly managed to fight back a deep moan and only let a small gasp escape her lips. Either the old woman didn’t hear the gasp or simply didn’t care.  
“Here we go,” the older woman place a dozen flowers on the counter. Ino smiled and managed to keep a straight face while she rung the woman up and wrapped up the flowers.  
“Have yourself a wonderful day,” Ino said still keeping a straight face.  
“I will… you and your boyfriend have a good time,” the older woman said as she left with a foxy grin on her face. Ino on the other hand was completely embarrassed. Not only had she noticed but she just had to make a comment.  
“Naruto you’re such an ass,” Ino moaned unable to hold back her moans any longer.  
“You loved every second of it,” Naruto replied before he snaked his tongue back into her pussy. Ino grasp onto the counter and moaned loudly her climax was getting closer and closer. Ino’s nails started to dig into the counter top as she fought back her release desperate for more attention.  
“Naruto… I can’t last,” Ino moaned loudly as she reached her climax and trembled heavily.  
“Such a delicious flavor,” Naruto laughed as he licked his lips and stood up. Ino bit her lip as she looked up at Naruto one of her legs moved up the side of his leg trying show how badly she wanted him. Naruto gave his trademarked foxy smile then spun Ino around and put her up on the counter.  
“I’m going to take you right here and right now,” Naruto said as he spread Ino’s legs and sunk himself into with one thrust. Ino replied in kind with a long loud moan. Before Ino could fully adjust to his girth he started up his thrusting.  
“Oh Kami Naruto more, more please fuck me more,” Ino begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto leaned over Ino supporting himself with one hand while the other roughly groped at her body. Moving from her ass to her legs then up to her breasts his hand wasn’t leaving a single spot untouched. And Ino loved every second of it. The feeling of his cock pumping into her mixing with his rough calloused hand running around her body and now his lips on her neck was simply too much for her.  
“I can feel you tightening around me… don’t hold back cum and cum again,” Naruto said and with a hard thrust Ino hit her climax. Ino’s head snapped back as she let out another loud moan as her back arched up into Naruto’s hand. Naruto chose that moment to pick up his pace his hand started to grope more and his went from kissing to lightly biting at Ino’s neck and collar.  
“Naruto!” Ino cried out as she was quickly thrown into another climax. She couldn’t handle it when Naruto gave her this much attention. He pussy, breasts and next all receiving pleasure at once always drove her wild.  
“Here it comes Ino,” Naruto said as he emptied himself into Ino’s welcoming folds. Ino replied with an ecstasy filled scream as her legs tightened around his waist more and her nails raked over the counter top.  
The two remained connected at the most intimate spot as they panted heavily still coming down from their orgasmic highs. Naruto regained himself first and slowly pulled out of Ino’s pussy.  
“I hate it when you pull out… I always feel so empty afterwards,” Ino said.  
“I would assume you mean physically?” Naruto asked.  
“Of course… I love feeling you inside me... so much so that I hate it when you leave me… it just feels right to have you in me,” Ino explained.  
“Well give it a few months and my cock won’t be the only thing in you,” Naruto said with a sly grin.  
“You’re going to impregnate me?” Ino asked.  
“of course but a few others have asked so I’ll make sure their carrying before I just make all of you mothers,” Naruto explained as he dressed.  
“I… I can’t wait,” Ino said excitedly. “Can my child have the Namikaze name?” Ino asked.  
“Sure he or she can,” Naruto said and he gave Ino a kiss then moved to the door watching as she redressed herself.  
“I look forward to the long and hard process of impregnating me… at least I hope it’s long and hard,” Ino said with a sultry smile.  
“Oh it will be,” Naruto said as he left.

Naruto walked through his clan compound heading towards his bedroom to lay down for a few before dinner. He opened his door and instantly noticed a form lying on his bed. The form was stark nude her features only hidden by her unbelievably long auburn hair.  
“Mei! What are you doing here?” Naruto asked finally gaining his voice once more.  
“I’ve stepped down from Mizukage so I could start a family… and I chose to do so here in the Hidden Leaf,” Mei replied as her eyes drank her in lover’s form.  
“It’s wonderful to see you,” Naruto said as he crossed the room. Mei bit her lip lightly as Naruto climbed up between her legs.  
“Naruto… I’m not pregnant,” Mei said knowing he was probably worried about it with how much they had done it and the lack of a condom.  
“I have to say I’m surprised,” Naruto said with a smiled while he kissed her stomach. “But I’ll just have to try harder next time,” he added as he now kissed in between Mei’s amble cleavage.  
“Oh I’ve missed your lips on me,” Mei moaned lightly. Naruto continued to kiss his way up Mei’s body enjoying the taste of her skin and the light moans she gave him. Once his lips met hers all of the desire for each other overflowed. Mei pulled back and gave a sly smile before she rolled them over and straddled Naruto.  
“I’m going to ride you… just like a bronco,” Mei said with a lusting grin.  
“Now that’s sounds good,” Naruto said as he watched Mei undo his pants and free his raging hard-on. She didn’t wait for him to tell her or for even a word to be spoken before she slid herself down on his cock.  
“Kami! Yes I’ve missed this,” Mei cried out as her hips started to bounce on Naruto’s cock. Naruto ran his hands up her legs stopping at her hips to help her bounce on him.  
“Damnit you’re so fucking tight,” Naruto groaned as he started to thrust up meeting Mei’s bounces. Mei smiled and leaned down locking her lips with Naruto’s as her body continued to ride him. Her hands ran into his hair entangling her fingers as she passionately kissed him.  
“Naruto… I love you,” Mei said after their kiss broke.  
“And I you,” Naruto replied with a foxy smile. Mei smiled happily and sat back up taking her bouncing into high gear.  
“God I love those tits,” Naruto said as he sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth. Mei’s moans started to echo out as she neared her climax.  
“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto,” Mei moaned out again and again. She was completely lost in her lust and the heat of their loving. Mei drew closer and closer to her climax; she felt like her body was on fire as she rode Naruto.  
“I’m going to cum,” Naruto groaned loudly.  
“Almost! Just a little bit more,” Mei cried out as she hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Naruto lost himself in that moment and emptied himself into Mei’s womanhood. The feeling of his seed filling her pushed Mei over the edge of her climax. She let out a long loud moan as she rode her climax.  
Mei was so lost in her release that she didn’t notice that Naruto had picked her up and pinned her to the wall before he started to drill into her again. Mei wrapped her legs around Naruto’s waist and ran her hands into his hair again. Their lips met once more as their bodies pressed together. Naruto’s hips never slowed as their tongues battled for dominance. His hands groped at her ass kneading them as he pushed her against the wall.  
“Mei… your body is to damn good,” Naruto said as he pumped into her with everything he had. Mei simply moaned in response unable to actually form words. Her mind was completely blank… nothing matter but the blonde man that was currently pounded the hell out of her.  
“Cumming!” Mei screamed as she reached another climax. Her nails raked down the back of his neck and shoulders while her toes curled and her back arched.  
“Fuck that hurt,” Naruto grunted as the shock of the pain pushed him over the edge and he emptied himself into her once more. Mei collapsed forward into Naruto pushing him back onto his bed.  
Naruto smiled as he rolled Mei over putting her onto her hands and knees. Mei looked over her shoulder and smiled before she started to shake her ass for him. She licked her lips lustfully as she watched Naruto start to rub his thickness between her ass cheeks.  
“Oh… ready and waiting,” Mei moaned feeling his cock head pushing against her rear entrance.  
“Glad to hear it,” Naruto smiled as he sunk himself into her ass. Mei quickly bit down on the pillow in front of her to stop her from screaming as her ass was, at least it felt like it was, torn open.  
“Damn it’s tight,” Naruto said as he grabbed her hips trying his best not to blow right away. Naruto waited a few moments feeling her adjust to him before he felt her push back against him slightly letting him know it was ok to start up again. Mei braced herself as Naruto slowly started to pump in an out of her.  
‘Oh fuck its good… damn it is that good,’ Mei thought as she started to push back against his cock again. Naruto chuckled as he started to move faster seeing Mei loved it.  
“Enjoying it are we?” Naruto asked.  
“Kami yes! fuck my ass please!” Mei cried out as Naruto obeyed and started to pound into her ass with reckless abandon. The tightness of her anal walls proved too much for Naruto pushing him towards his release far faster than he wanted to go.  
“Ugh Mei… I’m gunna cum,” Naruto groaned and he blew his load straight into Mei’s ass. Mei in return bit down on the pillow again as she screamed in ecstasy. Naruto slumped forward panting heavily as he did. The two pulled apart after a few moments as they smiled at each other.  
“I love you Naruto,” Mei said as she kissed Naruto.  
“I love you too Mei,” Naruto replied kissing her back. “Now I believe dinner should be ready… so let’s get dressed and get some grub… you’re going to need your energy tonight… after all you’re behind on sex race,” Naruto laughed as he stood and dressed.

~End Notes~ There you go. Chapter ten part two.


	12. Naruto's Happy Life

Naruto’s Happy Life  
Epilogue

~A/N~ And here is the Epilogue I hope you enjoy it. No Lemons sorry.

I had been seven years since Naruto had taken up the mantle of Hokage, and nine years since he’d moved in to his clan home with all of his girls. He smiled as he looked out the village. His eye suddenly twitched when he saw that the Hokage’s monument had been painted on… again.  
“Snake please bring Haruko here,” He commended. Without a word or sound a figure vanished from his presence. Naruto returned to his desk and looked over his paperwork. And sure enough after a few minutes Snake returned with a young blonde haired girl whom had paint stained hands and a big bright smile.  
“Hi Tou-san,” Haruko smiled.  
“Haruko Namikaze… why did you paint the monument… again?” Naruto asked.  
“Several reasons really. One it’s fun to, two nobody noticed until you did, and three you did it when you were little,” Haruko laughed. Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as he rubbed his brow.  
“Next thing you’re going to say is that you want to be Hokage,” Naruto laughed.  
“Hell yeah I do!” Haruko shouted.  
“Really?” Naruto asked.  
“Of course I do. Minato-Ojii-san, Tsunade-Kaa-san, and Tou-san were all Hokage’s I want to be just like them and be one too,” Haruko smiled brightly still.  
“Well I guess you wouldn’t be my daughter if you didn’t,” Naruto smiled.  
“Then what does that make Hinamori, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, and Boruto?” Haruko asked.  
“Hinamori wants to be a weapon’s mistress like her mother, Jiraiya like his namesake wants to be an author, Minato said he’s going to be Hokage, Kushina is her mother through and through and simply wants to the best Kunoichi she can be, and Boruto just makes it up as he goes along,” Naruto replied.  
“Nii-san never said he wanted to be Hokage,” Haruko argued.  
“Of course I do,” a voice said from behind Haruko. The two looked to see a young brown haired boy. He grinned as he walked up and stood beside his half-sister.  
“Minato… I thought you were going to be with your mother at the restaurant today?” Naruto asked.  
“Nah I got bored and Kaa-san said I could leave,” Minato replied.  
“Restless as ever,” Naruto rolled his eyes.  
“Am I in trouble Tou-san?” Haruko asked.  
“Yes you are… and I’m leaving you to your mother’s will,” Haruko’s eyes widened in fear.  
“No please ground me for six months and deny me Ramen just don’t let Kaa-san have me,” Haruko begged.  
“Mei isn’t that bad,” Naruto said.  
“You’re right… I’ve been slacking,” Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Mei sitting on the windowsill with a devious smile.  
“K… K… Kaa-san,” Haruko said in a panic.  
“So you decided to paint the monument again little one?” Mei asked. “Your punishment starts now… so start running,” Haruko didn’t hesitate to take off running at full speed.  
“You are incorrigible Mei,” Naruto laughed.  
“I try,” Mei replied before she kissed his cheek then started to leave to chase down her daughter. As she passed Minato she patted his head and left. Minato smiled as she did and moved towards his father.  
“So Tou-san… can I wear your hat?” Minato asked.  
“Sure you can,” Naruto said as he placed the Hokage’s hat on Minato’s head.  
“You see that… it’s perfect for me,” Minato said looking in the mirror.  
“You’ll have to work your but off to earn it,” Naruto said.  
“I plan too,” Minato said as he returned to his father and sat with him trying to take it how and what he had to do.

“Boruto where are you?” a voice called out.  
“Little dude is good at Hide and Seek,” another voice said.  
“Well he is Naruto’s son,” the first voice said.  
“Ya got a point there,” the second voice said.  
“Kiba-Oji-san, Shino-Oji-san… you guys suck at this,” Boruto shouted as he shot by causing the two to sigh and chase after him.  
“How did Hinata talk us into this again?” Kiba asked.  
“She used that evil puppy dog eye jutsu on us,” Shino replied as they tried to catch their ‘nephew’ in their mixed Hide and Seek tag game.

“Tsunade-Kaa-san… I’m hungry,” a young red haired boy said as he looked up at Tsunade. Said woman smiled as she leaned down and picked up the boy.  
“Then why don’t we find your sisters and brothers and have lunch,” Tsunade suggested.  
“Yeah! Lunch!” the boy cheered. Tsunade smiled and let out a long sharp whistle. After a few seconds several children came running up.  
“Ok we got Hinamori, Inojin, Ryu, Kushina and Izumi,” Tsunade said as the five kids all looked up at her.  
“What’s for lunch, Tsunade-Kaa-San?” Inoichi asked.  
“I was thinking Macaroni and Cheese,” Tsunade said getting big smiles from all the kids. Tsunade led them all inside still holding the young boy in her arms.  
“Why does Jiraiya get to be carried?” Kushina asked.  
“It’s because he’s a mama’s boy,” Hinamori giggled.  
“Such up… you’re just jealous,” Jiraiya replied before he stuck out his tongue.

Naruto appeared at the front door of his clan home with his son on his shoulders. “Again Tou-san!” Minato cried out.  
“No time… it’s time for supper,” Naruto replied as he entered the compound. As he walked in he could see Anko tickling her son Ryu whom was begging for mercy. Inojin sat on his mother’s lap sleeping as she read to him. Menma and Sakura were playing tag with Tenten, Boruto, Izumi, Hinata and Hinamori. Kurenai and Tsunade were yelling at Jiraiya for having been caught peeping in the women’s spa at the hot spring. The boy really did take after his namesake. Shizune, Karui, and Kurotsuchi all sat together holding their kids. Dan was fast asleep while Omi and Iori were feeding.  
“I’m home,” Naruto said as everyone stopped.  
“Tou-san!” Seven children shouted as they all took off at their father. Naruto smiled as he was tackled by his children. Even Minato jumped on him. Naruto laughed loudly as his kids fought over who got to have him.  
“Supper time!” Tsunade shouted getting everyone to stop. Everyone started to move towards the dining hall to see Haruko setting the table with Tsunade, Ayame and Mei.  
“Is this your punishment?” Naruto asked.  
“That and she gets to wash the dishes too,” Mei added as everyone started to sit down. Once everyone was sitting Naruto looked to his family and asked the same question he asked every single night.  
“How was your day?” He asked. He knew the first ones to answer would be the kids then his wives.  
“I played Hide and Tag with Shino-Oji-san and Kiba-Oji-san today,” Boruto laughed.  
“Bet you tired them out,” Naruto laughed.  
“I spend the day with Kaa-san,” Izumi said while playing with her near purple hair.  
“Did you enjoy yourself?” Naruto asked and was replied with a happy smile and a nod.  
“Kaa-san let me handle my first katana today,” Hinamori said giddily.  
“Did she now?” Naruto asked looking to Tenten whom whistled innocently.  
“Tsunade-Kaa-San showed me around the hospital,” Menma said.  
“Did you like the hospital?” Naruto asked.  
“It was cool,” Menma replied.  
“I got caught peeping at the hotsprings,” Jiraiya said not looking his mother or Tsunade in the eyes.  
“Again,” Naruto grinned. Naruto couldn’t help but smile as he heard the stories his family told him. Most of them were his kids causing trouble or getting into to trouble. He couldn’t be more proud of his children most of them were him through and through.  
After supper was cleaned up Naruto did what he did every day and started to spend time with each of his children.

~With the Twins~

Naruto sat with Boruto to his right and Izumi to his left. They both smiled as he did what they loved most and that was telling them a story. This time it was about the time he saved the land of snow. The two were completely enthralled by their father’s story as he told them about meeting the princess and kicking all sorts of but with his team.  
“Tou-san… were is Sasuke now?” Boruto asked.  
“Sasuke is gone… he left with his friends to explore faraway lands… I’m not sure if he’ll ever come back,” Naruto replied remembering the day Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and Orochimaru all left. None of them had been seen or heard from since.  
“When is Kakashi-Oji-san going to visit again?” Izumi asked.  
“He’ll probably be by tomorrow. He usually visits on Saturdays,” Naruto said.  
“Tell us another story,” Boruto said.  
“Ok… how about the time your mother saved me,” Naruto asked seeing a very pregnant Hinata walk into the room. Naruto smiled brightly seeing his wife. The woman was a twin magnet… she was pregnant with twins again which made Naruto smile just thinking about it.   
“Kaa-san you really saved Tou-san?” Boruto asked.  
“She’s saved me more than once,” Naruto said as Hinata picked up Neji and took his spot while putting him on her lap.  
“Now where should I start?” Naruto asked.  
“How about when you showed up,” Hinata suggested already knowing he was going to tell the story about Pein.  
“Perfect,” Naruto replied.

~With Jiraiya~

“Now what have I told you about peeping?” Naruto asked.  
“That’s it bad and a real man doesn’t peep,” Jiraiya said as he looked to his mother seeing her red eyes on him.  
“That’s right… now then… what should your punishment be?” Naruto pondered as Kurenai kissed his cheek then took her leave.  
“Tou-san… do we still have to act?” Jiraiya asked.  
“No Kuri-chan is gone… now then what did I tell you?” Naruto asked.  
“That I shouldn’t… get caught,” Jiraiya smiled.  
“So how did you get caught?” Naruto asked.  
“I forgot I was hiding and whistled at one of the women,” Jiraiya replied.  
“Rookie mistake,” Naruto said.  
“I’ll get better, Believe it,” Jiraiya replied as he pulled out a little black notebook and started to write.  
“You are Jiraiya through and through my little pervert,” Naruto said.  
“HEY! I’m not a pervert… I’m a SUPER pervert,” Jiraiya replied getting Naruto to burst out in laughter. The boy was eight years old and already called himself a Super Pervert. Needless to say the two laughed for several minutes before they finally regained control of themselves.

~With Inojin~

“You really like helping in the flower shop don’t you?” Naruto asked.  
“Kaa-san needs help… She’s has to make sure my little sister safe in her belly,” Inojin replied.  
“Or little brother,” Naruto said knowing that Inojin was set on having a sister.  
“Little sister… I’m going to have a little sister,” Inojin said with a voice that made it sound like it was set in stone. Naruto laughed and patted the boy on the head.  
“Of course you will,” Naruto looked down at his son seeing him smiling happily.  
“Tou-san,” Inojin looked up at his father.  
“What’s wrong son?” Naruto asked.  
“Do you love Kaa-san?” Inoichi asked.  
“Of course I do,” Naruto replied.  
“But why do you have so many wives then?” Inojin asked.  
“Because I love them too… and they love me just as much as Ino does,” Naruto explained.  
“But you love Kaa-san the most right?” Inojin asked.  
“I can’t answer that… I love them all I couldn’t choose,” Naruto replied.  
“Why not?” Inojin asked.  
“Because they all mean so much to me… I can’t even start to think about whether or not I love one more than another,” Naruto replied. “Now how about I read you for favorite story?”  
“Yeah!” Inojin shouted as he ran to the bookshelf and grabbed a book.

~With Minato~

“Tou-san… Can I really become Hokage one day?” Minato asked.  
“If you work your hardest and never give up I’m positive you’ll make it,” Naruto replied.  
“But what if someone else is better than me?” Minato asked.  
“Then you’ll have to train that much harder and show that you are better,” Naruto replied showing he had complete faith in his son’s dream.  
“But what if I’m not good enough?” Minato asked.  
“Son,” Minato looked up to his father. “Whether you become Hokage or not your mothers and I will all always be proud of you,” Naruto knelt down in front of his son. “And personally I don’t think anyone besides your sister Haruko stands a chance at beating you for it,” He added while ruffling Minato’s hair.  
“You’re right… I will be Hokage… Nee-san can be my advisor if she wants but I’ll be Hokage,” Minato smiled brightly once more.  
“That’s my boy,” Naruto grinned. “Now let’s find your mother so we can have our daily dessert,” he added getting his son to run from the room looking for his mother.

~With Hinamori~

“So you handled your first katana today?” Naruto asked looking at his daughter.  
“Yup! Kaa-san made sure it was a dull practice sword but I still held one,” Hinamori smiled.  
“How did you like it?” Naruto asked.  
“It was so cool! I can’t wait until I’m old enough to actually train with one,” She still grinned. Naruto chuckled lightly as he picked up his daughter and gave her a hug.  
“You better promise me you’ll always be careful,” Naruto said.  
“I promise daddy,” Hinamori smiled.  
“Now then what is this I hear about you and Choza?” Naruto asked making his seven year old daughter blush heavily.  
“Choza is just a friend Tou-san,” Hinamori said quickly.  
“Then how come he walked you home while holding hands?” Naruto asked.  
“We weren’t holding hands!” Hinamori argued.  
“But he did walk you home? I think that boy likes you,” Naruto said with a sly grin.  
“Tou-san,” Hinamori whined.  
“Ok… Ok I’ll stop,” Naruto laughed as he placed his daughter back down and she quickly ran from the room still blushing.  
“You shouldn’t pick on her about Choza… just let those two have their puppy love,” Tenten said as she stepped into the room.  
“But it is fun,” Naruto laughed.

~With Menma~

“Hey little man,” Naruto smiled.  
“Daddy!” Menma shouted as he hugged Naruto’s leg. The little pink haired four year old held onto his legs and gave him his trademarked smile.  
“How’s my little man today?” Naruto asked picking up his son.  
“I’m good daddy,” Menma replied as he leaned into his father’s arms.  
“Did you and Mommy have fun at the park?” Naruto asked as Sakura smiled up at him.  
“Yeah it was fun,” Menma said as he cuddled into his father’s arms.  
“Did you make any friends?” Naruto asked.  
“Shin is nice,” Menma said with a smile. Naruto looked to Sakura seeing her mouth ‘Shino’s son’ before she stood and moved into his open arm.  
“I bet you two will be good friends,” Naruto smiled as he held his son and wife in his arms.

~With Haruko~

Naruto sat watching his daughter and his former Mizukage of a wife training. Haruko was narrowly dodging her mother’s punches and couldn’t dodge her kicks.  
“Haruko! Calm down and focus,” Mei shouted.  
“I can’t! you’re too strong,” Haruko shouted back.  
“Haruko,” Naruto said getting the girl’s attention.  
“Yes Tou-san?” Haruko asked.  
“Use your brain, what do you have that Mei doesn’t? Figure it out and use that to your advantage,” Naruto explained. Haruko nodded and did her best to calm herself as her mother continued her assault. Haruko back peddled narrowly dodging an axe kick.  
‘Think… think… what do I have?’ Haruko panted heavily and looked up at her mother. ‘That’s it!’ Haruko charged in and slid under her punch using her shorter height to snake passed her mother and jump onto her back locking in a choke hold.  
“Very good… you pass today,” Mei said as she easily pulled her daughter off her.  
“Yeah!” Haruko cheered.  
“But next time you’re facing Tsunade,” Mei said causing Haruko’s cheer to die on her lips.  
“Not Tsunade-Kaa-san!” Haruko begged.  
“Haruko come here,” Naruto said getting the little blonde girl to fly over to her father.  
“Yes Tou-san,” Haruko said.  
“I’ll tell you a secret,” He pulled his daughter close to whisper in her ear. ‘Tsunade will completely lose it if you fake an injury,’ Naruto grinned seeing her daughter start laughing.  
“Thank you Tou-san,” Haruko smiled as she hugged her father.

~With Kushina~

Naruto sat in his favorite arm chair with his young red haired daughter on his lap reading to him. He always smiled when she did this. Out of all of his kids he had to say she was probably the smartest… and she was only six. She really took after her mother.  
“How’d you get so smart?” Naruto asked.  
“Kaa-san teaches me,” Kushina replied with a smile.  
“You really take after your mother you know that right?” Naruto asked. In return he received a happy giggle from the girl  
“She’s be doomed if she had your brain,” Temari joked from her chair.  
“Hey… yeah,” Naruto replied with a smirk.  
“Tou-san… when do I get a sister or brother?” Kushina asked.  
“You have sisters and brothers,” Naruto replied.  
“I know… I mean when is Kaa-san going to get a big belly like Hina-Kaa-san or Ino-Kaa-san?” Kushina asked.  
“I’ll have to talk to her about that,” Naruto replied.  
“Actually,” Temari said with a blush getting Naruto’s eyes to widen.  
“No fooling?” Naruto asked.  
“I would never,” Temari replied.  
“I guess you get your wish,” Naruto said look to his daughter.  
“Yeah! A baby brother or sister,” Kushina smiled.  
“I think we lost our spot,” Naruto said getting Kushina to snap her head back to the book trying to find where she left off.

~With Dan~

“Daddy… lookey,” a young black haired boy smiled as he held up a toy kunai.  
“Oh where’d you get this?” Naruto asked.  
“Mommy got me it,” Dan smile as he started to play ninja in front of his father. Naruto smiled and laughed as he son ‘stabbed’ him with the toy saying he killed his father. Naruto being an overly dramatic father played along and pretended to die.  
“Arg! No I’ve been slain,” Naruto cried out as he dropped to his knees.  
“Yeah I win!” Dan cheered as he hopped around.  
“The tickle monster awakens!” Naruto shouted as he grabbed his son and started to tickle him. Dan howled as his father tickled him. Shizune sat laughing as she watched the son and husband playing.  
“Show him some mercy Naruto,” Shizune said getting a nod from Naruto. Naruto pulled away seeing his son still laughing lightly.  
“Daddy… can I have some ice cream?” Dan asked. Naruto glanced to Shizune seeing her nod.  
“Sure son… let’s go get some,” Naruto said picking his son up.

~With Ryu~

“Fee Fi Fo Fum, I smell the fear of a little one,” Naruto said as he searched for his hiding son. His eyes quickly found a pair of sandals sticking out from under the curtains. He moved towards them making it seem like he was still searching.  
“Where or where did my little son go?” Naruto asked only a moment before he threw open the curtain revealing his son.  
“There’s the little one,” Naruto said as he reached for him.  
“Tou-san!” Ryu laughed loudly as he was hoisted into his father’s arms.  
“Caught you again,” Naruto smiled as he placed his son on his shoulder.  
“Kaa-san… Tou-san’s too good,” Ryu said getting Anko to laugh.  
“No he’s not… you just need to choose a different spot,” Anko replied.  
“Now now Anko-chan… he’s getting better,” Naruto laughed.  
“He wouldn’t be our kid if he wasn’t a sneaky little boy,” Anko smiled as she walked over and gave Naruto a kiss.  
“Gross,” Ryu said as he looked away from his kissing parents.  
“One day you’ll grow up and want a kiss from a cute girl,” Anko smiled.  
“No way… girls are gross,” Ryu said.  
“What about your sisters?” Anko asked.  
“Still gross,” Ryu replied as he got set down and took off to hide again.  
“Find a better spot this time,” Anko shouted.  
“You’ll never find me this time,” Ryu shouted.

~With Mirai~

Naruto sat next to his step-daughter. She was the oldest child in the house by a good few years. But she also didn't seem to like Naruto all that much. She usually spent her time talking to her mother or a picture of her father. Naruto understood that she missed the father she never got to meet. But it wouldn't stop him from trying to be a good father to Mirai.  
"How was your day? you weren't at supper," Naruto said as he looked at the young black haired girl.  
"Yeah i was training with sensei," Mirai said as she refused to look at her step-father. Naruto gave a sigh and stood up. he knew a lost cause when he saw one. He'd just have to try another time.  
"I'll let you be then," Naruto said as he started to move away.  
"Hey Naruto," Mirai said getting the blonde's attention.  
"Yes?" Naruto turned back.  
"If Tou-san was alive do you think he and Kaa-san would be married?" Mirai asked.  
"Yes. and Jiraiya would still be your brother but he would probably have a different name," Naruto said.  
"Would you miss Kaa-san?" Mirai asked.  
"Hard to say, if Asuma-san was alive me and your Kaa-san would never have hooked up... so i'd have to say no i wouldn't because i wouldn't know what i'm missing," Naruto replied. Mirai stood and walked over to Naruto. She suddenly grabbed him and hugged him. Naruto blinked a few times in surprise before he returned the hug.  
"I'm sorry i'm so difficult. i just wish i could have known my real dad," Mirari said.  
"I understand baby. I'm not here to replace him, i'm here to help you and my family," Naruto said as he pulled back and knelt so he could look the girl in the face. He could see she wanted to cry but was trying to be strong.  
"Now how about we have a little training session... perhaps i can help you out a little," Naruto said. Mirai wiped her eyes then nodded and the two left to train together.

~With Iroi and Omi~

Naruto sat with a baby in each arm. The one year old children of Karui and Kurotsuchi but both took his blonde hair which made them look like twins. That was if they didn’t take their mother’s eyes; giving Iori amber eyes and Omi pupilless pink eyes.  
“My littlest ones are growing up so fast,” Naruto said as the two napped in his arms.  
“Hard to think it’s been over a full year already,” Kurotsuchi said.  
“Yeah... we need to catch up. Hinata’s going on three and four,” Karui said.  
“It can’t be helped that Hinata’s had twins twice,” Naruto said.  
“It’s like she was born to revive a clan,” Kurotsuchi joked.  
“Yeah twins twice in a row… that’s crazy… I’m good with one,” Kurotsuchi said.  
“Well it’s not like we knew that would happen,” Naruto said with a grin. In fact he did know it would happen. The day he dissolved the contraceptive inside of Hinata it increased her production thus the minimum she could have now was twins. Karui looked to Naruto with a grin.  
“So when do I get to have another one?” Karui asked.  
“If you want one we’ll start trying for one,” Naruto replied.  
“So we can start tonight then,” Karui smiled as she kissed his cheek.  
“Seriously how are you not dead?” Kurama’s voice echoed out.  
“I do not know… I would have guessed these women would have fucked me to death years ago,” Naruto replied.  
“Seriously you have thirteen children with four more on the way,” Kurama said.  
“Yeah… and Karui, Ayame, Tenten, Mei, Sakura and Anko all want another one too,” Naruto replied.  
“Seriously… twenty some kids… you’re going to go bald,” Kurama laughed.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Naruto laughed out loud.  
“What’s so funny?” Kurotsuchi asked.  
“Kurama’s saying I’m going to go bald with all the kids I have,” Naruto replied.  
“Bald Naruto?” Kurotsuch and Karui both thought out loud a second later they both burst out laughing waking the babies.  
“Now look what you did,” Karui said.  
“I did?” Naruto asked.  
“Yeah you made us laugh,” Kurotsuchi said.  
“Well… I… ok fine you win,” Naruto replied handing the mother’s their babies.  
“I gotta head to bed… The Kage Summit is coming up soon,” Naruto said as he kissed both of his wives before he left for his bedroom.

~End notes~ I hope you enjoyed Throes of Passion! 

In case you were wondering: Children of Naruto (they are more advanced thanks to the Kyubi’s chakra… also I’m very bad a children)  
Hinamori, Tenten age 7  
Jiraiya, Kurenai, age 7 ¾  
Mirai, Kurenai (wAsuma), Age 14  
Minato, Ayame, age 7 ½   
Inojin, Ino age 7 with one on the way  
Boruto & Izumi, Hinata Twins Age 8 ½ with two on the way  
Menma, Sakura age 4   
Ryu, Anko age 5   
Dan, Shizune age 2   
Haruko, Mei age 8   
Kushina, Temari age 6 ½ with one on the way  
Omi, Kurotsuchi, age 1  
Iori, Karui, age 1


End file.
